All Worlds Alliance Missions - Rainbow Rocks
by someonestupED
Summary: After learning that the Apostles are in Sunset Shimmer's world. AWA sent a group led by Chizuru Tachibana to deal with the Apostles. But unbeknownst on both sides, a trio of evil teenage girls are planning to take over everything... through music. The AWA Gang and the Mane Six along with Sunset must work together to overcome this chaos.
1. Hello, Canterlot High!

**A/N: And here it is! The First chapter of the All Worlds Alliance Missions - Rainbow Rocks! Like I said before, I've always wanted to write a story about this. If you're wondering why I skipped the first movie, it's because Rainbow Rocks is a better movie, and to be honest, I liked that Sunset Shimmer is redeeming herself better than her evil persona from the first movie.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"If they want to kill me, they can go ahead and kill me. If I stay here in this prison, I'll have the same dead look on my faces as the rest of you. If I'm going to end up being merchandise, I'd rather be killed."_ \- Tsukuyo**

 ** _"If you're in this planet for tourism, you're either have real guts or a complete moron. If you don't want to die, go home. Country bumpkin or thug, I'm not letting anyone else make things worse in this town. But if you people think that wearing a mask can protect you from the white plague, maybe you are the dumb ones."_ \- Shimura Shinpachi**

 **Enough about that! Let's get this new story arc started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot City High**

Birds are seen chirping in a city called Canterlot City. Canterlot is a suburban city that appears to be surrounded on all sides by hills and forests. The odd thing about this world is that people living here had different varieties of skin colors, but to them it's normal.

We then go to a large campus called Canterlot High School or CHS, for short. Canterlot High takes on the motif of a typical high school. Facilities include a library, a cafeteria, a soccer pitch outside the school, and an auditorium. The front exterior of the school. It contains a statue of a horse, referred to as the Wondercolts statue. A sign consisting of two horseshoes, with the center horseshoe placed on its side to resemble the letter C, is placed just at the sidewalk.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of the statue, and out came was Sunset Shimmer and a group of teens from AWA Academy led by Chizuru Tachibana. Amongst Chizuru's group are Kenji Kazama, Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname, Shinozaki, Edward Elric, Sayaka Miki, Miyako Gotokuji, Shiina, Ben Tennyson, Allen Walker and another girl.

The last girl is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots. This is IF, a friend of Neptune.

Sunset looks at her watch in awe, "Wow! You guys were not kidding, I've been only gone in this world for almost three hours.'' she stated.

Shinozaki raised a finger, "Time moves slowly between here and ZeroTopia. Which means the three hours in this world is equivalent to three days in ZeroTopia and six days in Normal Earth.'' he explained in a matter of fact. He is currently wearing a blue t-shirt over red long-sleeve shirt, white & gray pants and blue rubber shoes.

Ben looks at in disbelief, "Wow... way wrecked our brains, Einstein.'' he snarked. He is currently wearing his usual attire.

Shinozaki turns to him, "How does my explanation wrecked your brains?'' he asked indecorously, earning an eye roll from the Omnitrix bearer.

Yoshika looks around, "Wow... this is a nice place. Not as big as AWA but it's still majestic to look.'' she commented in awe. She is currently wearing her white sailor uniform, dark blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

Madoka watches a few students walk pass-by them, "Is it me... or the people here had strange skin colors... not that I'm complaining." she pointed out. She is currently wearing her Mitakihara Middle School Uniform.

IF looks around, "Must be a trait from this world." she stated as she looks at Sunset, "Am I right?" she asked.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. The skin colors in this world are really unique.'' she replied with a smile.

Chizuru then looks at the school's horse statue, "Huh? Now I finally realize what's missing in our school.'' he admitted. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red shirt with white stains, black pants and white sneakers.

Kenji let's out a groan, "All right... I'll bite! What is it?!" he replied in annoyance. He is currently wearing a white hooded zipped-up jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, white Converse and black rimmed glasses.

"That!" Chizuru replied pointing at the horse statue, "We don't have statue in AWA, so I figured we should placed one after this mission." he stated.

Edward crosses his arms, "Well... what kind of statue you propose we put there?" he asked with an amused smile.

"A human statue, of course. An eight foot tall statue, more specifically, an eight foot tall statue of me made of gold.'' Chizuru replied with a smug smile.

"Hell no!" Kenji exclaimed, "I'm already annoyed seeing your annoying face everyday! So I don't wanna go to school everyday seeing an annoying statue of yourself made of gold!" he retorted in annoyance.

"I love you too, Kenji." Chizuru replied with a grin as everyone burst into laughter.

After the laughter subsided, Allen then spoke, "So... what should we do now?'' he asked. He is currently wearing a white dress-shirt with a black tie, black trousers and black boots.

Sunset then handed Chizuru some pictures, "Okay... we need to split up and find Sunset's friends, whom are obviously scattered around this school." he started as he circles a finger in the air, "We need to find them, so we can warn them about a certain threat known as the Apostles." he explained.

"I see." Sayaka replied, "So... who's gonna find who?" she asked. She is currently wearing her Mitakihara Middle School Uniform.

"Sayaka, Madoka and Yoshika, I want the three of you to look for this, Pinkie Pie girl.'' Chizuru said as he handed a photo to Yoshika.

"You can count on us, Chizuru." Yoshika replied with a smile.

Chizuru nodded before turning to Allen, Edward and IF, "The three of you will search for this girl known as Applejack. Whom I admit is pretty hot." he said as he handed a photo to IF.

"Keep you opinions to yourself. Plus, Yoshika heard that.'' Edward pointed out.

Yoshika let's out a giggle, "Don't worry. He was just being honest.'' she reassured.

Chizuru then turns to Ben, "You should go find this girl named Rainbow Dash." he said as he handed a photo to Ben. Ben, on the other hand, can't help but stare at the girl on the photo which the blonde noticed, "Hey, Ben! You all right?!" he called out.

Ben then snaps out of his daze, "Yeah... yeah! I'm fine.'' he replied as he looks away.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow before shrugging as he turns to Kenji and Shinozaki, "Now... for the two of you, you're going to search for this girl named Rarity.'' he said as he handed a photo to the orange-haired architect.

Shinozaki then looks at the photo, "I don't see anything rare about this girl despite her namesake. But she do have such a pale skin... how many blood did she donated to get her skin that pale.'' he mused.

Kenji looks at him with a bewildered looks, "Where did you get that conclusion?'' he asked indecorously.

Chizuru then brought up the last photo with his fingers, "And lastly, I will personally search for this girl name Fluttershy." he declared before turning to Sunset, Miyako and Shiina, "As for the three of you, I want you girls to look around the place for any suspicious activities. Sunset since you live here, you're in charge.'' he ordered.

Sunset nodded, "You got it." she replied as she turns to her companions, "Guess you're stuck with me." she joked.

Miyako giggled, "I don't mind." she said. She is currently wearing her usual attire.

Shiina nodded, "As do I.'' she said agreement. She is currently wearing her usual attire.

Chizuru looks around at everyone, "Everyone understood their task?" he asked earning multiple nods as a response, "Good! We'll meet again in the cafeteria, if you had trouble finding the place, feel free to ask anyone or contact any of us. All right, let's move out." he declared as everyone began to disperse as they began walking towards different directions.

"Good-luck in finding everyone.'' Sunset called out with a smile.

* * *

 **(Play Kuchizuke Diamond by WEAVER)**

The music video started with a slow yet upbeat music in a light yellow background as the title card that says "All Worlds Alliance Missions: Rainbow Rocks" appears on screen. Then a yellow straw hat flew around the title before stopping in front of the screen.

 _Tsumaranai nichijou ni anata wa waratte niji wo egaita_

The straw hat was then tip up by a hand that belongs to Chizuru Tachibana. The scene zooms out revealing that his standing still looking at the camera as several thorny vines slowly sprouts below his leg area.

 _Konna chigau bokura deau hazu mo nai hazu mo nakatta sa_

The scene then pans to his left and we saw Fluttershy facing the side holding the straw hat. Fluttershy then flinched as she looks up in front.

Instrumentals then began to play as the scene pans back to Chizuru, whom looks away while rubbing the back of his head. Then the scene zooms out revealing Sunset Shimmer, Ben Tennyson and Rainbow Dash standing in-between Chizuru and Fluttershy. The scene then zooms in towards Fluttershy with the straw hat covering her face but she flinched as the winds blows her hair.

 _Nakanaitte itte himitsu no yakusoku kienai kizuato_

The scene then pans to her left showing Yoshika Miyafuji with Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki standing behind her. The scene zooms out as Madoka and Sayaka disappears leaving Yoshika alone as she looks at the screen holding the straw hat from her back.

 _Mamoritai to itte shimaetara kitto raku ni naru keredo_

The scene then changes while featuring different girls on the screen such as Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, with the last to appear was Chizuru who flinches in front of the screen.

 _Dou shiyou mo nai hodo ni mou hiki sakarenai_

The scene then changes to a group of girls known as Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk with Adagio looking at the screen with a smirk. The scene then changes to Kenji Kazama and Shinozaki looking at above.

 _Hontou no kotoba kikitaku mo nai_

The scene then changes to Flash Sentry holding his guitar before looking at the screen with a determined face.

 _Kuchidzuke daiyamondo wo anata no yubi ni watasou_

The scene then pans towards Chizuru whom is looking at his right side. The scene then changes to Applejack, then to Rarity and then to Pinkie, all three glancing at the screen while wearing the straw hat on their heads. The scene then pans towards Fluttershy whom is looking at her left side as the winds blows her hair.

 _Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite_

The scene the changes to Yoshika and Adagio, both are wearing straw hats on their heads as they glanced at the camera. The scene then changes to Twilight Sparkle wearing a straw hat as she looks at the camera with a smile, the scene the zooms out of her standing with her dog, Spike sitting next to her.

 _Shashin ni nokoranai omoi de wo yakitsukete_

The next scene shows Chizuru and Fluttershy standing next to each other. Suddenly, Ben pops out between them, followed by Sunset and Rainbow, further separating the two.

 _Futari no yakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu you ni_

The next scenes shows different images such as the CHS' Main Entrance, the school's statue and the music room.

 _Kuchidzuke daiyamondo wo anata no yubi ni watasou_

The scene then shows Fluttershy looking at the camera, wearing the straw hat when the winds blows away the straw hat. The Straw hat then circles around the around along with different straw hats with different colors.

 _Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite_

The straw hat then flew when hand caught it. The hand belongs to Chizuru whom puts the straw hat on his head, Fluttershy then appears right next to him with a smile. She then gently grabs the straw hat and pulls it down along with Chizuru closed to her face. Chizuru and Fluttershy looks at each other for a minute before drawing her their faces closer to each other but the straw hat covered their faces as they did what seems like to be a kiss.

 _Ai shiteru_

Suddenly, the two disappeared like a soap bubble, as the straw hat conveniently fell to the floor as the music ends.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

We then see Chizuru walking in the middle of the soccer field while looking at the photo of Fluttershy. From what he can described, Fluttershy is inches shorter than him. She also has a pale, olive skin tone, opal-colored eyes and a long wavy, light pink hair. She is currently wearing a white tank top, a green frilly skirt, pink socks and green boots. She is also wearing a butterfly-shaped pin on her hair.

Overall, he had to admit, she was cute.

"Too bad I already had a girlfriend." Chizuru said with a smile, "And I plan to keep that way.'' he mused. As he continues to look around the soccer field, he noticed a yellow straw hat at the middle of the soccer field, "A straw hat? Must be from someone else that got blew away by the wind.'' he said as he walks towards the straw hat. He was about to pick it up when another hand reaches for the hat, he looks up and was a greeted by a sight.

Blue eyes meets opal eyes. Right in front of him was a girl, a very pretty girl, and the girl was none other than Fluttershy. For some reason, Chizuru can't help but stare at her.

Upon setting sights on Chizuru, Fluttershy retracted her hand back to her chest, "Eep!" she let's out a squeak as she took a step back, hiding her face behind her long bangs.

Chizuru quickly snaps himself out by shaking his head as he picks up the straw hat, "Sorry about that... didn't mean to startle you.'' he said apologetically. He then walks towards her, "Hello there, I'm Chizuru Tachibana!" he greeted cheerfully, "What's yours?'' he asked. Technically, he already who she is, via Sunset, but it's still logical to have a nice introduction.

Fluttershy slightly turns to him, her eyes are barely visible through the strands of her hair, "I'm... I'm Fluttershy...'' she whispered.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me... but could repeat that again... I didn't hear it.'' he said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's Fluttershy...'' the timid girl whispered again slightly taking a step back.

 _"Sunset told me that this girl is a very shy, well she is indeed shy, but it was worst than I thought.''_ Chizuru commented in his thoughts. "That sounds a lot smaller but I managed to hear Fluttershy. So, Fluttershy, right?'' he repeated earning a small nod from her, "Okay... it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy.'' he greeted as he handed the straw hat to her, "I believe this is yours.'' he said.

Fluttershy looks at him in confusion, "Um... that is not mine...'' she replied with her voice slightly from before.

Chizuru was surprised by her claim, "Really?" he asked.

Fluttershy shyly nodded back, "I was... I was walking around looking for my pet rabbit when I noticed it on the ground, I was about to pick it up but...'' she trails.

Chizuru understood what she meant, "I see... I'm really sorry about startling you, I really didn't meant to do that." he said apologetically, bowing down a little.

"No... it's okay... I understand." Fluttershy reassured.

Chizuru then looks at her, "Well... since this isn't yours, I might as well hold it for now until I find it's owner.'' he said before putting it on his head. Suddenly upon putting it on, both of them heard the sound of a small bell ringing, "Woah... where did that sound come from?" he asked in confusion.

"I... I heard it too... but I don't know where it came from." Fluttershy replied as she was equally confused.

"Weird." Chizuru mumbled before shrugging it off, "Anyway. You were looking for you pet rabbit, I can help you find it.'' he offered.

"Oh no! I don't want to waste your time." Fluttershy reasoned.

Chizuru waves his hand, "Don't worry, I have all the time in the world." he reassured, "So... what does you pet rabbit looks like?" he asked.

"Umm... Angel Bunny, my pet rabbit, is white and very small.'' Fluttershy described.

Chizuru hummed, "White and small...'' he mused when he noticed something from the distance, "Is that what you're looking for?!" he asked as he pointed his finger towards something behind her.

Fluttershy turns around towards the direction he was pointing, and she saw on a tree branch was a white small rabbit, "Oh no! Angel Bunny!" she gasped as she ran towards the tree which the blue-eyed blonde following suit. The two then arrives near the tree, "I'm here now, Angel Bunny! You can come down now!" she called but the rabbit remained still at the tree branch, "What's wrong? Why won't come down?'' she asked in worry.

Chizuru looks at the rabbit at the tree branch with a deadpanned expression, "Who in the right mind would place a rabbit in a tree.'' he stated indecorously. "Don't worry, I had an idea how to get your rabbit down." he claimed getting Fluttershy's attention as he brought out a chestnut youkai from his pocket, "This is just a random attempt but I don't know if it will work.'' he admitted as he pointed the chestnut youkai at the rabbit, "Come here~ Come here~" he called in a singing tone. The rabbit then turn it's attention to him, the sight of the chest youkai immediately got it's interest, it then quickly jumps down from the branch and landed on Chizuru's right palm as it began to eat the chestnut youkai, "Well, what do you know, it works.'' he mused.

Fluttershy watches him in awe, "H-how did you do that?" she asked. "Angel Bunny only eats carrots but you managed to feed him with that." she pointed out as Chizuru handed the rabbit back to her.

"Like I said, it was a random attempt, I had no idea it would work." Chizuru replied.

"How? Where did you get the idea that rabbit can eat that kind of food?" Fluttershy asked in keen interest.

"Well... there's this rabbit from a sweets and tea cafe that ate this kind of food... and any kinds of sweets." Chizuru replied remembering the rabbit from Ama Usa An that serves as it's mascot.

"What kind of rabbit is that?" Fluttershy asked with stars in her eyes.

"It was a black rabbit with large round eyes... that seems like it's staring deep inside the nook and cranny of your soul.'' Chizuru replied with a slight grimace.

"I see. Thank you very much for helping me." Fluttershy said, "By the way, I never seen you before.'' she pointed out, "Are you perhaps a new student?'' she asked.

Chizuru chuckles, "You may think of that way... but I am someone what you call a Freelance Student.'' he replied with a grin.

"Freelance Student? Does something like that even exist?'' Fluttershy asked in confusion.

 _"Not really. Freelance Student never exists, and if it does, it's a fraud. Whenever someone from AWA who had a mission that requires attending school, they would pose as students. In AWA terms, a freelance student can attend different schools as long as they had the money to pay the school per day, and with how many money AWA owns, this kind of shit is no problem. But I got a feeling that Ginpachi-sensei was the one who came up with this ridiculous idea.''_ Chizuru thought with a deadpan expression. "Freelance Students are pretty rare. I am one of those along with my friends." he stated.

"How does a Freelance Student works?" Fluttershy asked.

Chizury shrugged his shoulders, "Simple. I go to a certain school, pay them with certain amount of money in exchange of education... per day. And then repeat process." he explained, "I usually stay one week or two in some schools." he added.

"You must be really wealthy to be able to do something like this." Fluttershy pointed out in awe.

"Nah... I'm not rich. I just get a lot of money from different of jobs." Chizuru replied, _"From delivery service and missions, of course."_ he thought.

"Oh." Fluttershy quipped as she began to fidget, "Well... freelance or transfer student... you're new here.'' she pointed out, "If... if you want to... if you want to I can show around.'' she offered, "As thanks for helping me.'' she said as she hides her face behind her bangs.

 _"Huh? Well... I think this is a better excuse rather than asking her to come with me."_ Chizuru thought. He then tips the straw hat that he is wearing, "I really appreciate that.'' he replied with a smile.

Upon seeing Chizuru's smile, Fluttershy's face suddenly turns red as her heart began to beat. She was so confused as she never felt something like this before.

"Fluttershy!" a voice called.

Fluttershy snaps out from her daze after hearing someone calling her name. She and Chizuru turns around and saw Sunset Shimmer along with two girls that she don't recognized. Fluttershy used to be afraid of Sunset because of her horrible personality but ever since the Fall Formal, she saw how much Sunset wanted to improve herself as a better person. She quickly warms up to her and became good friends.

"Hey, Fluttershy.'' Sunset greeted, "Looks like you already one of the many Freelance Students attending in this school." she pointed out.

Fluttershy blinked in response, "Wait... you know them?'' she asked.

Sunset nodded, "Met them a few days ago and I quickly become friends with them. They're a rowdy bunch but very nice people.'' she stated with a smile.

Fluttershy then began to fidget in front of them, "Oh... then... it's nice to meet all of you.'' she shyly greeted.

Miyako giggled a she smiles at the timid girl, "No need to be shy, I'm Miyako Gotokuji and this is Shiina." she introduced herself and the ninja, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Fluttershy.'' she greeted while offering a handshake.

Fluttershy let's out a smile on how nice Miyako is as she accepted her handshake, "It's nice to meet both of you two.'' she replied.

Sunset then noticed the straw hat Chizuru is wearing, "Uhh... Chizuru, what's up with the straw hat?'' she asked in confusion.

"I found on the soccer field where I met Fluttershy. I thought it was hers at first, so I'm keeping it for a while until I found it's owner.'' Chizuru replied.

"I see. Well, since you met Fluttershy, I suggest we go inside the school and meet up with the rest.'' Sunset suggested.

Chizuru nodded, "That's a good idea." he replied, _"I hope the others already found the rest of Sunset's friends, so we can warn them. Like the Headmaster said, any moment... the Apostles might caused havoc."_ he thought.

 **And the first chapter of Rainbow Rocks! And before anything else, let met explain something. Kenji Kazama isn't the only who's getting a harem but our beloved blonde as well. Now I know you're all wondering why I'm giving him a harem now even though he's in a relationship with Yoshika. First things first, Yoshika is sort of the "main heroine" of this fic and will always be Chizuru's main love interest, but I want to spiced things up with their relationship by adding some girls that will get in-between them... for better or for worse. So harem came in to mind but how will this spices up their relationship shall be seen in the next chapters and fics.**

 **As for members of Chizuru's harem, we already have Homura Akemi and Fluttershy. Originally, I was suppose to add Rainbow Dash in the harem but after reading many fics written by NegaiFreak, I decided to pair Ben Tennyson to her. Why? Because they're both awesome!**

 **Anyway, after the AWA Gang meets the remaining Mane Six girls, I'll be writing the Rainbow Rock Shorts first similar to how damnlastwords and NegaiFreak started their Rainbow Rocks fics, and after that, it's the main story.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **IF from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise**

 **And that's all for now, next chapter will be introducing the remaining the Mane Six girls... hopefully.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. Search for the Mane Six

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. I had to admit and I'm proud of it, I really did an "Ass Pull" from the first chapter but my favorite manga author, Hideaki Sorachi does it all the time, which is the reason why his manga, Gintama was a massive hit. Speaking of Gintama...**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"What are you, some tantrum-throwing brat who forgot to buy his Jump? Having no money is like having a sinus infection. You just have to ignore it and not pick at it, and it'll go away."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 ** _"It doesn't bother me. Everyone in Edo is like that. They're somewhat cold and indifferent towards people. That's a smart way to live. Busybodies like you are dopes. In the end idiots just end up being used. But I'd rather be a dope."_ \- Kagura**

 **damnlastwords - glad you noticed it. If you're wondering if the characters from Is the Order a Rabbit? will make an appearance, they will in the right time.**

 **Anyway... let's start the chapter where the gang meets the remaining Mane Six.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Walking in the hallways of the school, we see Kenji Kazama and Shinozaki looking around for a girl named Rarity, the said girl is the topic of their conversation.

"All I'm saying is, it's nearly impossible for a human being too have such pale skin. Even the British and Irish's skin tones are not that pale." Shinozaki pointed out.

"Would ya give it a rest already?! Sunset said that this type of skin colors are very normal in this world." Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well, I, for one, am not convince.'' Shinozaki replied.

Kenji let's out a groan, "Why do I even bother arguing with you.'' he grumbled, "Ugh! Just keep looking around for this girl and let's get this over it.'' he said as he turns to his left.

"I found her." Shinozaki replied with a dry tone pointing a finger at a girl in front of a locker, placing her books inside.

The girl had a very pale white skin tone, a luscious indigo hair and has azure eyes. She is currently wearing a light blue shirt, indigo skirt with a black belt, dark purple boots and a golden watch. This is Rarity.

"Huh? Boy that was fast.'' Kenji mused in surprise.

"What are we standing here for, let's go meet her." Shinozaki egged in impatience as he walks towards the girl. Kenji rolls his eyes in annoyance before following his companion cube. The two then got closer to Rarity as Shinozaki spoke, "Excuse me.'' he called getting her attention, "Hi there, I'm Shinozaki and my friend here is named, Kenji Kazama. Both of are new here and we both know that our purpose here is to attend class but we got distracted along the way either by our deep conversation or getting awestruck by the structure of this place, so the two of us a pretty much lost and we pretty much needed guide." he explained in a matter of fact as Rarity stares at him weird.

"Do you really need to say it like that?!'' Kenji exclaimed in disbelief.

"I apologize but I need to be specific, so she can understand our situation." Shinozaki replied.

"I think a simple "we're lost" is good enough for her to understand!" Kenji shouted at the bespectacled boy's face.

"Boys! Boys! Boys!" Rarity called out as she got in between them, "I understand! No need argue.'' she said as the two got away from each other, "Anyway, my name is Rarity, and I don't mind being your guide, I don't have anything to do at the moment." she replied with a smile.

"Really appreciate that.'' Kenji replied.

Shinozaki nodded, "Indeed.'' he said, "But before we start the tour, I had to ask a question. Why you're skin is so pale?" he asked bluntly while Kenji facepalmed in frustration.

Rarity blinks her eyes from his question before letting out an awkward cough, "Well... I'm pretty much like this ever since I was born. Plus, my father is pretty pale, so I must have gotten it from him.'' she replied, "Was that good enough for you?" she asked.

Shinozaki nodded, "Duly noted." he replied as he turns to Kenji, "Seems I was stand corrected." he stated.

"Then you shouldn't have asked that question to begin with!" Kenji exclaimed in disbelief as he turns to Rarity, "Sorry about my friend, he is a complete nerd and a complete moron.'' he stated with an apologetic look.

"I'm a super nerd mind you.'' Shinozaki corrected, "And I'm no moron. I plan to go college to become a theoretical psychiatrist.'' he added.

"No one cares!" Kenji retorted.

Rarity then let's out a giggle, "It's fine. I don't mind his opinions." she said before eyeing Kenji from head to toe, "My! Darling, I like your style.'' she commented in delight.

"Ugh... thanks?'' Kenji replied, "Wait! Darling?!" he quipped.

"Yes, darling. Those clothes you're wearing, I really dig it." Rarity admitted, "The jacket, the shirt, the jeans, the shoes and those glasses... they are all so stylish.'' she stated in delight, "If I know you better, I bet that you work as a model.'' she claimed.

"Actually, Kenji here is more than a model." Shinozaki spoke, "You see, my friend has been scouted several times as an idol. Thanks to his good looks despite being a delinquent." he explained making Rarity gasped in awe.

"Shinozaki!" Kenji squawked, "You promised me that you won't speak of that!" he exclaimed.

"I only promised that I won't speak about it with the rest of miserable entourage.'' Shinozaki clarified, "And they're not here, right now." he pointed out.

Rarity looks at Kenji in awe, "My... goodness... an idol! That's marvelous!" she said in delight when her eyes suddenly sparkles, "Oh my! If you wouldn't mind, I can give a nice attire if ever you ever accepted being an idol!" she offered.

"What? Woah! No! I don't wanna bother!" Kenji reasoned.

"Hush, darling. I insist." Rarity replied as she grabs Kenji's right arm, "Now come with me." she said.

"What the-wooooaaaaaaahhhh!" Kenji screamed as Rarity pulls him away.

"This gotten my interest." Shinozaki mused as he follows them.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki walking in the hallways in a slow phase as they look around for a girl named Pinkie Pie. After passing a row of lockers, the trio of girls comes across the gym doors, they then entered the spacious gymnasium and Sayaka noticed something really odd.

"Sunset was right. This Pinkie Pie loves to organize parties... to the extreme." Sayaka pointed out in a dry tone.

"How so?'' Madoka asked.

"Look around us..." Sayaka replied as they look around and the gymnasium is filled with balloons, streamers and confetti, "Isn't her preparations a bit overboard?" she said indecorously.

"It is a bit overboard... but I can see the efforts." Yoshika commented.

"So... where is she?" Madoka asked.

"INCOMING!" a voice called.

Three girls looks up and their eyes widen in shock when they saw a barrage of streamers coming towards them. They then ducked down as the many streamers were scattered around them and the entire the gymnasium.

Sayaka slowly got up from the streamer-filled floor, "Yep... overboard.'' she snarked while peeling off a streamer from her hair.

Then a girl then drops down the floor from out of nowhere. The girl has a pinkish skin tone, a puffy pink hair and light-blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt with a heart logo, pink skirt with balloon designs and blue boots with pink ribbons. This is Pinkie Pie.

"I believe we found her." Yoshika commented.

Pinkie then grabs an inflated balloon from her skirt before blowing it as the three girls approaches her, "Hello there.'' Madoka greeted.

Upon turning her attention to them as she stopped blowing the balloon making the air blowing back to her face. She then let's out a gasp, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she chanted as she got in front of Madoka with a huge smile on her face, "You guys are new here aren't you? Of course you're new cause I don't know you and I know every one in school and I don't know any of you. What's your name?Where did you come from? Do you like parties? Do you like cake? Do you want to be my friend?!" she bombarded her fellow pinkhead with many questions in a fast phase.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Slow it down! We hardly understand any of your questions!" Sayaka exclaimed in surprised but she had to admit, the girl amuses her.

Pinkie then got away from Madoka, "Sorry about that! I just get excited whenever I meet someone new.'' she admitted with a big smile.

Yoshika let's out a giggle, "It's understandable." she replied, "By the way, I'm Yoshika Miyafuji and this two are Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki.'' she introduced herself and her friends.

"Hi! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie but you can call me, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie introduced herself in a very cheerful demeanor.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Pinkie Pie." Yoshika greeted, "And just like what you said, the three of us are new here, though we're not transfers students. Instead, my friends and I are called Freelance Students." she explained.

"Freelance Students? That's new." Pinkie mused, "I thought you girls were part of group of people from different worlds banded together that fights against an evil threat. Then you came to this world, attending this school as students while secretly fighting off the bad people." she stated in a matter of fact.

The trio of girls stares at Pinkie Pie in awe and disbelief.

Madoka then leans towards Yoshika, "Wow... that was a pretty accurate speculation she had about us.'' she whispered.

"I thought so too." Yoshika whispered back.

"I think she's a psychic.'' Sayaka muttered.

"So! How do you like this school so far?!" Pinkie asked in excitement.

"Well... this school is really nice. And then we stumbled into this place." Sayaka replied as she swept a few streamers with her left foot.

"You must've love parties a lot." Madoka commented.

Pinkie let's out a delighted gasp upon hearing her question, "Of course! I do! I really, really, really do love parties! The balloons! The streamers! The cupcakes! And most importantly...'' she said in a fast phase before letting a deep breath, "... CONFETTI!" she exclaimed while shaking Sayaka back and forth.

"Yeah... I can see that.'' Sayaka said sarcastically.

"Do you need any help in decorating the place?'' Yoshika asked, "It seems that you're not done yet so might as well lend a hand if you want." Yoshika offered with a smile.

Pinkie let's out a gasp, "Really? You wanna help me decorate?!" she asked in excitement as her smile grew a lot bigger.

"Sure. We got some spare time, so why not." Madoka replied.

"We do?'' Sayaka asked dumbly earning a smack at the back of her head from Madoka, "Oh! I mean we do!" she corrected.

Pinkie then let's out a squeal as she pulls the three girls in a tight hug, "Eeeee! This is going to be fun!" she said in joy.

"Eeerk!" Sayaka grunted, "Yeah... so much fun." she grumbled.

 **-BREAK-**

At the backside of the school, we see IF, Edward Elric and Allen Walker walking around the place looking for the girl named Applejack. Though as they walk, people would walked pass them and they can feel several eyes looking directly at them... more specifically to IF.

"I feel like a circus attraction." IF commented in a dry tone.

"You could at least worn something that attracts less attention, you know." Edward pointed out.

"Sorry. But this is something that I usually wear in missions. I was just wasn't informed that we'll be posing in this school as students.'' IF explained.

"That's understandable." Allen replied.

"Maybe I should call HQ and have them send me a change of clothes." IF suggested, "You know... to attract less attention.'' she said.

"That would be for the best.'' Allen replied with a nod.

The trio then walks towards a corner when Edward suddenly bumps into a girl causing both of them stumble down towards the ground. The girl that Edward into was none other than Applejack. Applejack has a light amber skin tone, a long blonde tied in a low ponytail, green eyes and freckles. She is currently wearing a white & green plaid shirt, blue denim skirt with a brown belt with an apple-shaped buckle, brown cowboy boots and a brown Stetson.

"Oof!" Applejack grunted, "Sorry about that little squirt." she said apologetically.

Suddenly, Edward perked up as a vein pops out on his head before springing up from the ground when he heard the word squirt, "SQUIRT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SQUIRT?!" he demanded in anger, "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE?!" he growled as he was about lunge forward but Allen quickly grabs him in a Full Nelson lock.

"Woah! Hostile much!" Applejack exclaimed in shock.

"Edward, calm down!" IF exclaimed before turning to Applejack, "I'm sorry about that. My friend here doesn't like getting called by something that refers to his... uhh... height." she explained.

"Ah see." Applejack replied in understanding as she stood up, "Sorry about Sugarcube, ah had no idea ya that yer sensitive about yer height.'' she apologized.

After hearing that, Edward began to calm down, "Well... at least you apologized... " he said as Allen let's go of him, "Sorry for my outburst. I really hate it when someone made fun of my height.'' he explained.

"Ah understand." Applejack replied then she realized something, "Hey... ah haven't see ya folks around before.'' she pointed out, "Are ya new here?" she asked.

IF nodded, "Indeed. You may think of us as transfer students but we're actually freelance students.'' she replied, "My name is IF and my two friends are Edward Elric and Allen Walker.'' she introduced herself and her companions.

Applejack then tips her Stetson, "Howdy, Ah'm Applejack.'' she introduced herself, "It's nice to meet all of you." she greeted with a smile.

"Likewise.'' Allen replied with a smile.

"You know... we're still new here, we wanna look around but we might get lost from wandering around aimlessly." Edward stated, "You wouldn't helping us get around in this place." he suggested.

Applejack then rubs the back of her head, "Ah don't know... ah wanna help but ah still need finish a few errands.'' she replied.

"If that's the case, how about we help you.'' Allen offered.

"Really? But ah don't wanna waster yer time." Applejack reasoned.

IF shook her head, "Don't worry. We had all the time in the world right now, so might as well you out in return of showing us around." she stated.

Applejack thought about it before nodding in agreement, "Okay, ah'm convinced.'' she replied.

"So, what is it that you needed to do?'' Edward asked.

"Ah needed to bring several boxes of apples in the school's cafeteria kitchen where mah Grandma is working.'' Applejack replied.

Allen nodded, "I get the picture. Let's get to work." he said.

Later that day, the trio along with Applejack entered the school's cafeteria kitchen, all of them are carrying a box full of apples. Though Edward is carrying four boxes full of apples... and he's not doing well.

"Welp! Here we are sugarcubes." Applejack announced as she placed down the box on the floor.

Edward then placed down the four boxes on the floor, "Gwah!" he let's out a tired breath before collapsing on the floor, "Why... does... apples... had... to be... so... heavy...'' he said while panting.

"Apples... when bunched together... are REALLY heavy.'' IF snarked as she placed the box on the floor.

"Shut up... Miss Smartypants..." Edward grumbled.

Allen then placed down the box that he is carrying on the floor, "I guess that's all of them.'' he mused.

Applejack nodded, "Ah can't help but thank ya guys fur the help." she replied before turning around, "Hey, Granny! The apples are here!" she called.

"Ah'm coming ya'll.'' an elderly voice replied.

Then an old portly woman enters the kitchen. The old woman had a light-green skin tone, a light gray hair tied in a bun and has orange eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow shirt with an orange scarf around her neck with hearts design, red skirt underneath a white apron, lime-green and black boots and yellow gloves. This is Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother.

"Well done, Applejack." Granny Smith praised before noticing the rest, "Oh... may ah know who yer new friends are?'' she asked with a smile.

"Granny, this are IF, Allen and Edward, they're new here. And they also helped me carry the box here." Applejack replied.

"Well ain't ya kids a bunch of sweethearts." Granny Smith cooed as she approaches them and pinches Allen's cheek, "Especially you... oh! Ain't ya a handsome fella." she said, "But ah had ta ask. Ain't ya a bit too young ta have white hair?'' she asked which caused IF to giggle and Edward to burst out laughing.

Allen let's out a nervous chuckle, "Well... I had no idea either.'' he replied.

"Anyhoo... in exchange for helping Applejack with the boxes, why don't ya all sweethearts join us for lunch." Granny Smith offered, "Ah can make ya some apple pies~" she cooed.

"Oh no! Please don't bother. Besides, Applejack already decided to be our guide in this school in exchange for helping her." IF reasoned.

Granny Smith waves her hand, "Ah insist. Think of it as my way of welcoming ya kids in this school." she said with a smile.

"It's a nice offer. Don't ya think?" Applejack stated with a smile.

The three looks at each other for a minute before smiling, "Well then... if you insist." Allen replied with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Ben Tennyson at the soccer field sitting on top of the bleachers as he stares at the picture of the girl named Rainbow Dash in hand, instead of looking for her.

"Men... it's been so long since Julie and I broke up." Ben mused as he stares at the picture, "Men... why am I so attracted to this girl?'' he ask himself.

"HEADS UP!" a voice shouted.

Ben turned his head up and saw a soccer ball heading towards his face. With his perception, he saw a goal to his left and he decided to headbutt the ball into the goal.

Ben let's out a grin when a hand slaps his back, "Dude! That was amazing! How did you do that? I was way off by ten feet and you made the goal while standing here on top of the bleachers!" a female voice praised.

Ben then rubs his nose, "Like they say... I'm awesome." he boasted. He then turns around and much to his surprise, the girl was none other than Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash has a light-blue skin tone, a long rainbow-colored hair and. She is currently wearing a short-sleeve blue jacket over white shirt with a cloud & lightning design, white & magenta skirt over a black skintight shorts, rainbow-colored socks and blue sneakers.

"Really?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow, "I bet your not as awesome as me!" she claimed with a smirk.

Sensing a challenge from the tone of her voice, Ben let's out a smirk, "Is that so?'' he asked as he walks down the bleacher towards the soccer field, "How about we had a game to see who is better?'' he challenged as he steps on the soccer ball.

Rainbow Dash let's out a grin, "You're on.'' she replied.

The two began to play a game of soccer as they trade scores with no traces of stopping. They're are so in to the game that they didn't noticed a certain blonde bundle of annoyance watching them from the top of the bleachers.

Rainbow dashes forward with the ball in front until Ben intercepted and got the ball from her before doing a big kick right towards the goal. Later, Ben was running and kicking the ball towards the goal bit Rainbow slides in and kicks the ball away from him before kicking it towards her goal. Later, Ben got the ball again as he head towards the goal before doing a swift kick as the ball flew towards the goal but Rainbow blocks it easily at the last minute.

With the score both tied in 6 points, the two decided to end things with one more shot.

Ben, once again, got the ball as he runs towards the goal but Rainbow Dash wasted no time running in front of him, blocking his path.

"You won't be able to go pass through me!" Rainbow claimed.

"We'll see about!" Ben replied with a grin.

Then the two charges at each other however they were running so fast that they accidentally collided at each other, making both of them fall to the ground with Rainbow on top of Ben.

"Oww..." Rainbow moaned.

"Why does the universe hates me so much?" Ben grumbled.

Suddenly, the two realize one thing, the two are on top pf each other. Both Rainbow and Ben can't help but stare at each other as red blushes slowly began to appear on their faces.

"Umm... you okay?'' Ben asked nervously.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Rainbow Dash replied nervously, "H-how about you?'' she asked back.

"I'm... I'm fine as well..." Ben replied.

"Really? Judging by the tone of your voices and the red tints on your faces, I say that's far from fine." a third voice said. This surprises the two, they then turn to their left to see Chizuru Tachibana lying right next to them in a sexy pose, "What's up?!" he greeted with a teasing grin.

Getting really embarrassed from their position, Rainbow got off Ben as the Omnitrix bearer sat up and looks at Chizuru, "Chizuru, what the heck are you doing here?'' he asked.

Chizuru then lies back down on the grass facing the sky, "Well... I was walking around with Sunset and others..." he started to explain which got Rainbow's attention, "... when I got separated and if your guess is right, I got lost and wandered over here and saw you having a game of soccer ball, so I decided to watch you guys until the two of you crashed into each other like some sort first meeting in romantic movies." he said with a grin which caused the two of them to blush once more.

"Do you have to say it like that?!" Ben exclaimed in embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash then shook her head, "Wait! You guys know Sunset Shimmer?!" she asked.

Before Chizuru could answer back, a voice interrupted them, "Chizuru!" the voice called. The three turns to see Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Miyako Gotokuji and Shiina walking towards them.

After a few greetings, the small of group of teens are now seen sitting on the bleachers.

"How come you never tell us that a group of new students are coming in this school, Sunset?'' Rainbow asked.

"Well... I did met a few days ago but I wasn't aware that they're going to attend our school.'' Sunset lied with a nervous smile.

Suddenly Chizuru's phone began to ring. He then fishes out his phone from his pocket as he began to read some text messages as Ben turns to him, "Hey Chizuru, what should we do now?'' he asked.

Chizuru looks at him with a smirk, "I suggest we go to the cafeteria right now... where the rest are already gathered." he replied.

 **And that's that for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy how the gang meets the remaining members of the Mane Six. And as you noticed in this chapter and in case you're wondering, yes, I'm pairing Ben with Rainbow Dash. This pairing was inspired from NegaiFreak's fics, if you haven't heard of him yet then go please check out his stories, they're really cool.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Granny Smith and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise**

 **Next chapter, the Mane Six will soon learned about ZeroTopia and the Apostles. So look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	3. Only the Bad Guys Says a Revelation

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Holy Cow! I can't believe the overwhelming love for Shinozaki after the last chapter. Looks like this fic just got it's** **first Ensemble Darkhorse. Anyway, I like to thank everyone for giving their love for this one of a kind minor character. Thanks to that, I might actually stick Shinozaki with the Sheldon Cooper-persona gimmick.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"_ _Unfortunately, I don't have a nice eyeball like you, that can see this and that. All I can do to pursue one thing in front of me. So whether it's the abyss of death or an empty void, I won't fight for the manju offered to my grave. I'll fight for tomorrow's breakfast. That's all."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 ** _"_ Matsu, _you said that people and fireworks bloom like beautiful flowers for an instant and then fade away. That may be true, but Matsu, even if it's only for a moment, I want you to bloom by my side and when you fade away... do so at my side. In return, I will... make beautiful flowers bloom by your side again and again."_ \- Matsu's Husband**

 **Anyway let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

It was now lunch time at CHS as we go inside the school's cafeteria where we see a lot of students at several tables eating their lunch while having a friendly conversation with their friends.

At one table, we see Applejack, Edward Elric, Allen Walker and IF, of course IF gets the most attention from everyone thanks to her attire. They were having a nice conversation after eating their lunch made by Granny Smith.

"Ah... that was a nice. I can't believe I ate an apple pie for lunch and I'm glad I did." Edward said with a blissful face.

"The apple pie that your grandma made was so delicious! I so ate a lot." Allen mused as several stacks of plates are seen in front.

IF looks at him with a blank look, "Sure you did." she said before taking a sip of her drink.

Applejack let's out a chuckle, "Ah'll make sure ta let Granny know that ya enjoyed her cooking." she said, "Anyway... ah was wondering, what's a freelance student?'' she asked.

Before anyone could give her an answer, mostly likely IF, a voice called.

"Applejack darling~" the voice called.

Everyone turns around to see Rarity, Shinozaki and Kenji Kazama approaching their table, the odd thing is, Kenji is wearing a different attire. Kenji is now wearing a black tweed jacket over a brown-buttoned vest and white dress-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He is still wearing his white converse and black rimmed glasses, and another addition to his attire is a brown soft beret.

"Applejack darling~ You won't believe whom I just met!" Rarity said as she pulls Kenji right next to her, "Ain't he such a handsome stud.'' she said in delight.

"Rarity... ah had to admit that he's very good looking but he looks kinda distressed." Applejack pointed out in concern.

Rarity then turns to Kenji, "Are you?'' she asked.

"Yeah I am... but not because you drag me and gave me these clothes. But I'm already distressed ever since the day I was born." Kenji replied with a blank look.

"No you're not! You're just bummed and annoyed." Shinozaki pointed out, "There's a difference between distress and those two I mentioned which is bummed and annoyed. So you're not distressed, you're bummed and annoyed." he stated in a matter of fact.

"It's because people like you that I'm so distressed!" Kenji exclaimed.

Rarity then noticed the people with Applejack, "My! It looks like I'm not the only one that met someone new today.'' she mused before noticing If, mostly likely, her attire, "Umm... darling~ That is quite an outfit you have... but can you at least wear something a little less... bulky.'' she stated.

IF let's out a sigh, "I really need to change my clothes." she muttered.

"If you don't mind darling, I can lend you some clothes.'' Rarity offered.

IF then looks around, "Well... if it could give me less attention then I'll be happy to take your offer." she replied.

Rarity gasped in delighted, "My pleasure!" she said.

Shinozaki then approaches the table, "What in the world that you just ate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apple pies... the best I've ever tasted." Edward replied.

"Ditto." Allen said in agreement.

Shinozaki then stares towards nowhere, "Apples..." he mused, "It reminds me of one saying 'Millions saw the apple fall, but Newton was the only one to ask why.'." he said.

Everyone just look at him weird as Applejack, "Uhh... does he talks like this a lot?'' she asked.

"He's been talking like that for a while now." Allen replied with a blank look.

"Shinozaki... can you please... can you PLEASE not be a nerd, like... right now?!" Kenji exclaimed in a begging tone.

"It's super nerd." Shinozaki corrected.

"And you're proud of it." Edward grumbled.

"I am exceedingly smart while my brother was getting an STD, me getting a Ph.D. Penicillin once I go to college can't take this away." Shinozaki replied.

Once again, everyone stares at him with a weird look or a look of shock for Kenji.

"Shinozaki, don't take this the wrong way, but, you're insane." Edward pointed out bluntly.

"That may well be, but the fact is it wouldn't kill us to meet some new people." Kenji grumbled.

"For the record, it could kill us to meet new people. They could be murderers or the carriers of unusual pathogens. And I'm not insane, my mother had me tested." Shinozaki replied.

Applejack then turns to Rarity, "They're quite an odd bunch.'' she mused.

"I believe so but do enjoy their company." Rarity admitted.

"A neutron walks into a bar and asks how much for a drink. The bartender replies "for you, no charge"." Shinozaki randomly said.

IF throws her hands in the air, "I give up. He's impossible." she exclaimed.

"I can't be impossible; I exist." Shinozaki pointed out, "I think what you meant to say is, 'I give up; he's improbable'." he corrected making Rarity and Applejack chuckle at his remark.

Then Pinkie Pie, Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki entering the cafeteria and immediately saw them.

"Hey! Hey! Guys! Yoo-hoo!" Pinkie called cheerfully, "Guess what? I made some new friends today!" she claimed in joy as she got in front of Rarity and Applejack.

"Well good for you, darling~" Rarity replied.

"Actually, Pinkie. Rarity and ah also made some new friends too." Applejack stated.

"Really?'' Pinkie asked and upon turning her attention to Shinozaki and the others, she let's out a gasp, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she chanted as she got in front of Shinozaki with a huge smile on her face, "You guys are new here aren't you? Of course you're new cause I don't know you and I know every one in school and I don't know any of you. What's your name? Where did you come from? Do you like parties? Do you like cake? Do you want to be my friend?!" she bombarded the super nerd with many questions in a very fast phase.

Shinozaki was bewildered at girl before gently pushing her away by tipping his finger on her forehead, "Okay... firstly, personal space please, we might exchange faces which I doubt that will happened. Secondly, for those questions, ask them again in a way that I understand." he stated, "And thirdly, if you want to be my friend, talk to my hand." he said as he brought up his left in front of Pinkie's face.

"Hi, Hand!" Pinkie greeted, "Can I be his friend?'' she asked.

"She did talk to her hand." Edward muttered in disbelief.

Kenji then turns to Yoshika, "So... where did you meet this creature?'' he asked with a blank look.

"That's rude, Kenji." Yoshika chastised, "We met Pinkie Pie in the gymnasium.'' she replied.

"We help here with decorating the place.'' Madoka pipes in with a smile.

"Decorating?' For what?'' Kenji asked.

"A party. That's what." Sayaka replied.

Pinkie then pops up next to Kenji, "Yeah! The school is having a party for tonight!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Gah!" Kenji yelled in surprise for Pinkie's sudden appearance, "Okay... this girl... she's not good for my heart.'' he stated.

Applejack then placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder, "Don't worry, sugarcube. Pinkie maybe like that but she's a very nice." she reassured.

"I see...'' Kenji replied as he stares at Pinkie hugging an irritated Edward, "... she reminds me of a certain blonde bundle of annoyance." he muttered.

Pinkie then let's go of Edward as she turns to everyone, "I know! Why don't you guys join the party?! It'll be fun!" she suggested in excitement while completely oblivious of Edward who was trying to strangle her but was caught in a headlock by Allen.

"Are you sure? I mean... we're still pretty new here." Yoshika reasoned.

Rarity then waves her arm, "Nonsense darling. This is a party set up by Pinkie Pie, so everyone are invited.'' she stated with a smile.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't mind for a few more people joining the party.'' Madoka suggested.

"What do ya mean?'' Applejack asked.

"What she means is the other freelance students.'' Shinozaki clarified.

"Wait a minute.'' Rarity quipped, "How many freelance students are attending this school?" she asked.

"So far, there are twelve of us, and more coming later on." IF replied.

"My... that's a lot of freelance students." Rarity gasped.

"Ah'm really wondering where ya getting all the money fur this." Applejack commented.

Then Chizuru Tachibana, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Miyako Gotokuji, Shiina, Ben Tennyson and Rainbow Dash enters the cafeteria and Pinkie immediately saw them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey guys! Over here!" Pinkie Pie called getting their attention.

"Perhaps those people are friends of yours." Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah... they are.'' Kenji replied with a dry tone.

As the new arrivals approaches them, Chizuru and Kenji both noticed something odd at each other.

"Dude... what's with the outfit?" Chizuru asked referring to Kenji's new attire.

"Oi... what's up with the hat?" Kenji asked referring to the straw hat Chizuru is wearing.

Pinkie Pie, once again, let's out a gasp, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she chanted as she got in front of Chizuru with a huge smile on her face, "You guys are new here aren't you? Of course you're new cause I don't know you and I know every one in school and I don't know any of you. What's your name? Where did you come from? Do you like parties? Do you like cake? Do you want to be my friend?!" she bombarded the blue eyed blonde with many questions in a very fast phase.

Chizuru stares at her for a minute, blinking a few times before letting out a smile, "Yeah, we're new here. My name is Chizuru Tachibana. Where I came from is a classified information. Yes, I like parties. Yes, I like cakes. And you're asking me if you want to be friends with me? The answer is of course, you can be my friend!" he answered her questions, one by one, with a smile.

Pinkie let's out a squeal as she pulls Chizuru in a bone-crushing hug, "Eeee! I made a new friend!" she cheered.

"Help! She's crushing mah bonz!" Chizuru screamed in panic.

And with that, everyone burst out laughing. After that, they had lunch and had nice conversation. After getting to know each other, Chizuru turns to Sunset whom nodded back at him.

"Hey." Chizuru called getting everyone, "How about we hang out somewhere after class? I mean, there's still time before the party." he suggested with a grin.

Pinkie perks up, "Ooh! That's a great idea!" she cheered, "How about we hangout at the Sugarcube Corner?" she suggested.

"Anywhere is fine." Chizuru replied with a smile, _"It's about time we come in clean with these girls. So we can protect this world together."_ he thought.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Sweet Shoppe**

Later, in place called Sweet Shoppe aka the Sugarcube Corner, is a bakery and confectionery shop located somewhere in Canterlot. Inside the shop, we see a lot of students from CHS hanging out having a fun conversation with their friends. At one table of the shop, we see Chizuru's gang and the Mane Six along with Sunset gathered around.

"Do you want to hear an interesting thing about stairs?" Shinozaki asked.

Kenji shook his head, "Not really!" he replied as he took a sip of is shake.

"If the height of a step is off by as little as two millimeters, most people will trip." Shinozaki said anyway.

"I don't care." Kenji replied when he realized something, "2 millime-? That doesn't seem right." he pointed out in disbelief.

"It's true. I did a series of experiments when I was 14. My father broke his clavicle." Shinozaki explained.

"Is that the reason why you were grounded for an entire year?" Kenji asked.

Shinozaki shook his head, "No. That was the result of my work with lasers." he replied.

Rainbow stares at Shinozaki in bewilderment, "What kind of nerd is this guy?'' she asked in confusion.

Ben took a sip of his drink, "It's better not knowing. If you asked him, he won't shut up.'' he replied with a blank stare.

Fluttershy whom is sitting right next to Yoshika decided to speak, "So... umm... I... I heard that you're Chizuru's girlfriend?" she asked nervously as she holds the sunhat tightly.

Yoshika turns to her with a smile, "Yes I am." she replied, "Did he caused you any trouble?'' she asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No... not at all. In fact, he actually help me.'' she replied.

"I see." Yoshika said.

"So... um... what's it like... having... having a boyfriend like him?'' Fluttershy asked nervously while hiding her face behind her bangs.

Yoshika let's out a small hum, "Hmm... we're still pretty new in this relationship but all I can say is that I'm happy.'' she replied with a smile.

Fluttershy slowly turns to her with half of her face hidden with her hair, "I see." she replied softly.

Suddenly both Yoshika and Fluttershy heard a small ring of a bell making them flinch in surprise.

IF noticed this, "Hey... what's wrong you two?'' she asked.

Yoshika turns to her, "I... I just heard some sort of ringing sound... like from a bell..." she replied in confusion.

"M-m-me too..." Fluttershy replied in agreement as this is second time that she heard it.

"Bells? I don't hear any.'' Applejack pointed out.

"Could it be the bell from the door." Madoka pointed out, "Then again... I saw no one entering or going out." she said.

"Are you sure the two of you are not hearing things?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

Yoshika and Fluttershy looks at each other, "We... don't know." they replied at the same time.

Chizuru then arrives carrying a tray of milkshake and coffee, "Sorry for the long wait. I was having a nice chat with that nice lady from the counter.'' he said while jabbing his finger at the back.

"Oh! Mrs. Cake is really nice!" Pinkie quipped with a big smile.

Chizuru then took a seat and took a sip of his milkshake before speaking, "Now then... I think it's about time that we come and clean with you girls.'' he claimed.

"With what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Before Chizuru could speak, Pinkie Pie interrupted, "You guys are part of some sort out of this world organization, where a lot of members came from different worlds, banded together to fight against some baddies from causing trouble in other worlds, then all of you came to this world posing as students in our school, so you can protect this world from the baddies that tries to conquer it!" she said in a very fast phase before letting out a squeal.

Every members of the AWA stares at her in shock and bewilderment, Edward even had his jaw dropped literally on the floor.

"Shinozaki...'' Chizuru called.

"Yes...'' Shinozaki replied.

"I need aspirin." Chizuru stated.

"They're in my bag." Shinozaki replied.

Chizuru then opens Shinozaki's bag, rummages inside and took out a case of aspirins, he pops out three of them before putting it inside his mouth, then grabs a bottle of water and drinks it, "Ah~ There... much better." he said.

"H-How did you know all of that?'' Miyako asked in shock.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied with a big smile.

"Yeah, Pinkie... I don't think that's it...'' Rainbow Dash said with an eyeroll.

"Actually... what she said is half-right." Sunset quipped.

The girls then turns to her, "What? Sunset darling, what else do you mean?'' Rarity asked.

"Perhaps I could explain what she meant." Chizuru claimed.

Chizuru then began explaining about the existence of different worlds, dimensions and realities, ZeroTopia, the All Worlds Alliance and the academy, even providing a few evidence through his tablet. He even explained about the Apostles of the New World and how Sunset accidentally got thrown into their world. After the explanation, the girls stares at them in shock and awe.

"Wait a minute!" Applejack spokes as she rubs her forehead, "Lemme get this straight. You're not from this world." she pointed out.

"To sum it all up... yeah." Chizuru replied with a casual smile.

"That... is... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in awe as the girls let's out a gasp of excitement.

Ben let's out a grin, "Of course, it's awesome. I'm part of it." he claimed.

"Cool it, Tennyson." Allen quipped with a dry tone.

Rarity then turns, "Sunset, their worlds, what's it like?" she asked in delight.

Sunset smiled, "It was really nice, both ZeroTopia and Normal Earth! Everyone there are really nice and friendly, albeit some are bit rowdy.'' she replied with a sheepish smile.

"But... how can we help? Ah mean, we did gained magic back when Princess Twilight was here but now it's all gone when she went back to Equestria." Applejack stated.

"Without magic or not, there are other ways that you can help." Chizuru replied, "For example, if something bad happens, we need you girls to evacuate everyone. Fighting while evacuating people are pretty difficult to do at the same time." he stated.

"I see. Then we'll do the best we can to help." Rarity replied with a smile.

Rainbow Dash then stood up, "Yeah! Without magic or not, I can definitely help you guys out!" she declared with a pumped up fist.

Ben let's out a whistle, "Feisty.'' he stated with a grin.

Chizuru nodded, "Now... that's out of the way. Is there anything you want to ask?" he asked.

Pinkie raised her hands up, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I had a question! Do everyone from your worlds love to party?" she asked in excitement.

Chizuru stares at her for a minute before smiling, "Yeah... we do.'' he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Later that night, we go back to Canterlot High School and it's currently having a lively party inside the gymnasium. A lot of students came and are having fun laughing and dancing around with their friends. The AWA gang were also having a good time with the Mane Six and Sunset.

Meanwhile, Chizuru and Shinozaki are having a conversation with two women outside the gymnasium. The first woman was pretty tall and has a light magenta skin tone, a long flowing hair with mixed colors like green, blue and pink, and has a pale magenta eyes. She is currently wearing a light-brown jacket over a purple dress shirt, lavender trousers and golden shoes. This is Principal Celestia, the principal of Canterlot High School.

The second woman is slightly shorter than Celestia. She had bluish gray skin tone, a long curly sapphire blue hair and has moderate opal eyes. She is currently wearing a purple shirt with white collar and a black belt tied around her waste, dark-blue trousers and lavender shoes. This is Vice Principal Luna, the vice principal of Canterlot High School and the younger sister of Principal Celestia.

Both boys just finished explaining to the two women their reasons why in they're in the school, and the two heads of the school immediately understood their purposes.

"I see. Thank you for giving us the heads-up and thank you as well for making your way all the way here just to protect this world.'' Principal Celestia said in gratitude, "After the events several months ago, we really need someone like you people that knows how to deal with those kind of stuffs.'' she stated.

"You're welcome.'' Shinozaki replied.

"That explains why we suddenly got twelve teens, claiming to be freelance students, suddenly transferring in this school and payed us ten thousand dollars... each." Vice Principal Luna stated, "Now that explains why you kids had such money in your possessions." she mused.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Well... the AWA does had a lot of untouched money to begin with." he replied with a grin.

Back inside the gymnasium as everyone continues to have fun, one group is currently having a limbo dance.

"Okay, dudes! Who wants to try next?" a young man, whom is holding the stick, asked. The young man was tall with a light-amber skin tone, he has a long green hair tied and has emerald green eyes. He is currently wearing a brown vest over a red shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, black armbands and a gray rastacap. This is Sandalwood.

Allen then made his way towards the stick, "Let me try... how low I can go... how long I can go... how long I can-" he said as he bend his body backwards, he felt a painful sensation on his back, "Ack! My back! My achy-breaky-back!" he said as he rubs his sore back.

"What are you, an old man now?" Edward called making everyone burst into laughter.

Meanwhile Rarity is having a talk with IF, "My darling~ You absolutely look good in those clothes." Rarity said in delight.

"Umm... Rarity... I really appreciate you for lending me some clothes but...'' IF trailed with her cheeks burning red, "... why am I dressed up almost identical to Kenji!" she exclaimed. She is currently wearing black tweed jacket over a brown-buttoned vest and white dress-shirt and a pair of black denim. She is still wearing her blue laced boots. "Kenji and I's attire are so similar that everybody will assume that we're a couple!" she squawked in embarrassment.

"What the hell?! Rarity! You could at least lend her something less identical to mine!" Kenji said in disbelief.

Rarity blinks for a few minutes, "Oh...'' she said in realization.

"You just realized that just now didn't you?!" Kenji exclaimed.

Miyako then pointed her camera at the two, "Say cheese." she cooed.

Meanwhile, Ben and Rainbow are seen sitting at one table having a conversation, when someone caught the former's attention.

"Hey, Rainbow. Who's that poor sap over there?" Ben asked pointing at a young man sitting on top of the bleachers, looking all depressed.

The young man had a pale amber skin tone, he has a spiky brushed up blue hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, blue pants and black & white sneakers.

"Oh... that's Flash Sentry. He's the lead vocalist of the coolest band in this school and... the reason he's like that cause he's depressed ever since Princess Twilight left.'' Rainbow replied.

"He has a thing for Princess Twilight?'' Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rainbow rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... he does. And he's been waiting for quite a while for her to return... but I find that impossible.'' she stated.

Ben nodded in understanding, "I get what you mean. The only thing he can do right now is move on." he said with Rainbow nodding in agreement.

Chizuru and Shinozaki then came back inside the gymnasium as Yoshika and Sunset approaches them, "So, how did the conversation go?'' the Fuso Witch asked.

"Both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are now full aware of our purpose here. The only thing we need to do right now is to keep our guards up and be ready for any out of this world hostiles." Shinozaki stated.

"How long before the others arrive here?'' Sunset asked.

"Either by tonight or tomorrow." Chizuru replied, "But for now. Let's just enjoy the party." he said, "Because we'll be busy for the next few days." he claimed with a smile.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Anyway, as mentioned in this chapter more characters will joining this mission and as for who they are, you'll have to wait for the next chapters.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Sandalwood and Flash Sentry are from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise.**

 **Next chapter is where we start the Shorts, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	4. Guitar Centered - Hamstocalypse Now

**A/N: And I'm once again back with a new chapter! Once again... the love for Shinozaki is very overwhelming, too bad his canon counterpart can't gained the same love as his fanon counterpart.**

 **Jason2108 - thanks but you should know that Shinozaki's new gimmick is based of Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. My Little Pony is for all ages! Don't believe me, check out FimFiction, there's a lot My Little Pony fanfics written there by adult fans. And about the Behind the Scenes fic, I don't mind and like I said before I can wait, and I don't mind if it's long. Like they say, the longer the better, it's just proves how much of an amazing writer you are.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"So what if the government collapses or the country is ruined! I'm not civic-minded! All I want is to stand tall, and live on until the day I collapse and die!"_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 _ **"Takasugi, do you know how many times I have also wanted to reduce this world to smouldering ashes? However, that man has always endured it... Gintoki... He who has the most reason to hate this world has always endured it. "**_ **\- Kotarou Katsura**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Music Center**

We start the story in a store somewhere in the city. The Music Center is a store in Canterlot that sells music CD's and musical instruments and is currently manned by a girl from behind the counter.

The girl had a short cobalt hair with opal stripes, moderate cerise eyes and a light yellowish gray skin tone. She is currently wearing a white track jacket with blue linings and light-green collar, white office skirt with a note design, dark purple tights, blue and white sneakers, lavender arm warmers, dark purple glasses and blue and white headphones. This is Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3.

As Vinyl was listening to her music player while wearing her headphones, bopping her head up and down behind the counter, we see Chizuru Tachibana and Ben Tennyson inside the store looking at several instruments. Chizuru is wearing the sunhat on his head.

"Tell me again why are we here?'' Ben asked.

"Despite our main objective in this world. Principal Celestia suggested that we participate as well for the upcoming Canterlot High School Musical Showcase and I thought why not." Chizuru replied as he grabs a blue guitar, "So... I'm here to buy a guitar." he claimed.

"Canterlot High School Musical Showcase." Ben mused, "Sounds fun. Though the title of the event sounds familiar." he stated.

"Just remove the Canterlot and Showcase and you'll see why it sounds so familiar." Chizuru replied.

Ben let's out a snort, "High School Musical. Yeah... really familiar.'' he mused, "Anyway... since you're participating in the event, is Oohori and Yuuki coming here?" he asked.

"Yep! I can't do any musical number without my boys." Chizuru claimed, "How about you?" he asked.

Ben crosses his arms, "I was thinking forming a band with Edward, Kenji, Allen and uhh... Shinozaki. With Kenji as our vocalist." he replied, "Plus... I had something that will make the audience cheer in awe." he claimed with grin.

"Lemme guess... you're gonna use Four Arms while playing two guitars at the same time.'' Chizuru replied.

Ben snaps his fingers, "Nailed it." he said with a smirk as the blonde shook his head in amusement.

Suddenly the boys heard a familiar voice, "Rainbow Dash, I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have." a female voice stated.

The Omnitrix Bearer and the blue-eyed blonde turns around to see Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy entering the store with Rainbow carrying a guitar case.

The boys then approaches them, "Hey girls!" Ben greeted.

"Howdy ya'll." Applejack greeted back, "What are ye boys doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to buy some instruments for the Musical Showcase." Chizuru replied with a casual smile.

"You guys are participating for the Musical Showcase?!" Fluttershy exclaimed in surprise.

Ben nodded, "Yep! I'll be forming a band with Edward, Allen, Kenji and Shinozaki while Chizuru's bandmates will be arriving here later on." he replied.

"Are you gonna sing?" Rainbow Dash asked in excitement.

Ben shook his head, "Nope. I'm just going to play the guitar." he replied before pointing a finger on Chizuru, "This one over here... he's going to sing." he stated.

Fluttershy turns to Chizuru in surprise, "You can sing?" she asked in excitement.

Ben then lightly elbows Chizuru, "How about you show them a sample of your singing prowess." he suggested.

Chizuru shrugs in response. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, _"If you could see what I see, That you're the answer to my prayers, And if you could feel the tenderness I feel, You would know, It would be clear, That angels brought me here."_ he sang.

The girls stares at Chizuru in awe, with Fluttershy having the most intense stare as her cheeks turns red, the girls then slowly began to clap for him.

"My goodness! Never knew you had such a wonderful voice." Rarity commented in awe.

Chizuru did a curtsy, "Thank you very much." he replied.

"By the way, what are you girls doing here?" Ben asked.

Rainbow replied by placing the guitar case on the counter before opening, inside the case was a broken guitar with it's neck snapped and the strings are undone.

Rarity let's out a gasp, "Now I understand." she said.

Chizuru cringed at the sight, "Oh geez...'' he said as he brought a bottle of holy water and sprinkles it at the instrument, "May you rest in peace in the afterlife along with the other junks.'' he stated.

"If you wanna get a guitar now, better do it fast, the Musical Showcase is just around the corner." Ben advised in concern.

"How about this one?" Pinkie Pie suggested holding up a purple, black-dotted guitar.

"No." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Lookie here!" Pinkie called holding up a banjo.

"No." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Super groovy!" Pinkie said holding up a tuba.

"No, Pinkie." Rainbow replied while shaking her head in frustration.

"Where did she get the idea that a tuba is a guitar?" Ben asked indecorously.

"Well, whatcha looking for?" Applejack asked.

"That's the problem!" Rainbow replied raising her hands in the air, "I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound." she claimed.

Rainbow then let's out a gasp when she saw a double-neck red guitar displayed on the wall, she let's out a big smile as she grabs the first neck of the guitar, only for another hand to grab the second neck of the guitar.

The girl had a pale blue skin tone, a long bluish gray hair and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a purple dress, blue boots and a star-shaped hair pin. This is Trixie Lulamoon.

"Hands off my guitar, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash demanded pulling away the guitar from Trixie.

"I touched it first, Rainbow Dash!" Trixie replied pulling back the guitar from Rainbow.

Chizuru then got in-between the two girls, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Before this simple tug-of-war game turn into something ugly...'' he says before grabbing the guitar from the two, "... lemme take this away... it's expensive.'' he said while whispering the last words.

"Sounds to me like this is a makin' for a nice, friendly competition." Applejack suggested.

"I agree with Applejack. You should settle this with some sort of competition... you know, like a guitar battle." Ben stated.

"All right!" Rainbow said in agreement, "Let's see who plays best!" she challenged.

"A shred-off?" Trixie asked with narrowed eyes.

Rainbow Dash's narrowed as well, "Shred on!" she replied.

And from out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie handed Rainbow Dash a light-blue guitar as she began to play on it, riffing on it sharply. Meanwhile, Trixie is seen holding up an orange(Naruto approved!) guitar, riffing on it as sharply as Rainbow does. The two sent a glare at each other as they continue to move their fingers across the guitar's neck, creating a catchy rhythm with every riff they make.

"Asuza would definitely love to meet this girls." Chizuru commented in awe.

"Yeah... just look at them go." Ben replied in agreement.

Rainbow Dash then did an awesome riff, getting the upper hand but Trixie fought back by riffing her guitar even louder which pushes back Rainbow. But the rainbow-haired guitar player was not backing down, she then began to play faster and faster when suddenly her entire body began to spark some magical energy, she then began to levitate in the air while growing a pair of wings, pony ears and with her hair extending like a tail. This surprises Trixie and everyone else in the shop.

"What in Guillermo del Toro's name is going on?!" Ben exclaimed in shock, "I though she lost her magic!" he said.

"I don't know... but I believe this is what Sunset had coined "Pony-up"." Chizuru replied with a shock look.

And with one strong final riff, Rainbow Dash descends down to the floor, unleashing a powerful rainbow-colored sonic boom alongside with a powerful smoke which was spread out all across the room, blasting Trixie away towards a pile of instruments.

Rainbow Dash was then seen in the middle of her friends as she began to cheer for her victory.

"Men... that was something.'' Chizuru said in awe.

"Yeah... but how did she get her magic back? From what the girls just said before, Princess Twilight went back to her world with her crown taking all the magic with her." Ben stated in confusion.

"I don't know. You're question is as good as mine but we'll get our answers soon enough." Chizuru replied as went towards Trixie whom is under a pile of instruments. Trixie pushes a drum away as Chizuru helps her up.

Rainbow Dash then looks at herself in awe, "Check me out!" she said. Then Vinyl approaches her with the double-necked guitar, Rainbow was about to grab it when she realized something, she looks at the guitar in her hand before coming up for a decision, "Uh, she can have it. Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me." she said hugging the guitar close to her.

"I couldn't agree more." Ben said in agreement.

Trixie let's out a big smile as Vinyl walks passed her, she then grabs the double-necked guitar from Vinyl and raise in the air triumphantly, "The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" she claimed as she let's out a laugh.

Rainbow Dash then walks past her followed by the girls, "I doubt it." she quipped with a teasing smile making Trixie stopped laughing.

Rainbow then walks towards the counter and handed three dollars to Vinyl before walking out of the store. Chizuru and Ben also payed for the instruments they bought before following the girls, Vinyl waves her hands goodbye before turning to Trixie.

Trixie was quiet for a minute before looking at the back of the guitar only to find out that it costs twelve-thousand dollars, "Twelve-thousand dollars?!" she cried in shock as her face morph into anger, "You'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed while pointing her finger at the door.

Pinkie Pie then pops out from the doorway, "No, silly! If you want it, _you_ have to pay for it." she said with a wink.

At the streets, we see the group of friends having a lively conversation while Chizuru was talking on the phone, "Yeah... okay, Jack. Tell Mark that I'll be sending the game files in the next few days. Okay, see you around." he said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Jackscepticeye. A very good friend of mine." Chizuru replied as he puts away his phone, "Anyway... aren't we suppose to go to the Animal Rescue Center?" he asked.

Fluttershy perks up, "Oh right!" she said, "I can't thank you and Rarity enough for offering your help for the Animal Rescue Center.'' she said in delight.

"No problem darling~ It's the best we could for you." Rarity replied with a smile.

And with that, Chizuru, Fluttershy and Rarity separates themselves from the others. Meanwhile, Ben, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie towards the Sugarcube Corner.

"I must say Rainbow... you had such a mad guitar skills! You're total pro!" Ben praised, "And those ears and wings... they look good on you.'' he said with a grin.

Rainbow blushes as she brushes her hair aside, "Thanks Ben." she replied with a smile.

"Oooh... someone is blushing." Pinkie cooed with a teasing smirk.

"I'm not!" Rainbow squawked in embarrassment as Ben and Applejack let's out a chuckle.

The four then enters the cafe where they saw Shinozaki sitting alone at one table drinking a milkshake while checking on his tablet, "Hey Shinozaki!" Pinkie called getting the super nerd's attention.

"Why hello there my pseudo-friends." Shinozaki greeted back, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing much.'' Ben replied, "You'll never guess what just happened." he stated.

"You went out in the streets, stumbled into an inter-dimensional portal, which brought you 5,000 years into the future, where you took advantage of the advanced technology to build a time machine, and now you're back, to bring us all with you to the year 7010, where we are transported to work at the think-a-torium by telepathically controlled flying dolphins?" Shinozaki guessed.

The four, sans Pinkie Pie, stares at him in bewilderment, "What? No! Nothing like that!" Ben exclaimed, "Rainbow just got her magic back!" he said.

Shinozaki stares at him weird, "I see." he said.

"Don't give me that 'you're a freak stare'!" Ben exclaimed.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Animal Rescue Center**

We later moved the scene at the Animal Rescue Center located somewhere in the city. Inside one dark room, the sound of a creaking door was heard, then three persons enters the room and with a flick of a witch, the room was lit up quick.

These three persons were none other than Fluttershy, Rarity and Chizuru.

"Thanks for coming, Chizuru and Rarity." Fluttershy said as she placed her bag on top of the reception desk with Rarity following suit, "The rescue center needs all the help it can get." she stated while Chizuru took off his sunhat and placed it on top of the reception desk before looking around.

"Oh, but of course, darling." Rarity replied with a smile as she kneels down and pets a puppy, "Helping cute little puppies and kitties will _never_ go out of style." she claimed as she cuddles a kitten on her face.

"Nice place. Hopefully there's no rabbit with huge eyes that would stare at the very nook and crany of your soul." Chizuru commented.

"What kind of rabbit are you talking about?" Rarity asked as Chizuru shows her a picture from his phone of a black rabbit with huge round eyes and a crown on it's head, "Oh my... that is quite a rabbit.'' she commented in surprise.

"Is that Anko?'' Fluttershy asked as she looks at the picture.

"Yep! The mascot of the Ama Usa An Tea Shop." Chizuru replied, "So... what are we suppose to do here again?" he asked.

Fluttershy perks up, "Oh! Right." she said as she walks towards a small room encased with glass, opening it's door, "Once a year, a lucky volunteer gets to clean the hamster habitat.'' she explained in excitement. The three then enters the small room to see a large hamster habitat, "I signed up for it months ago to be sure I'd get it." she quipped opening a tube of the habitat, "Housecleaning~" she called in singing tune.

Rarity looks around nervously, "Ooh. Uh, Fluttershy, darling, aren't hamsters, uh, rodents?" she asked.

Fluttershy then opens a tube, "They sure are." she claimed, "But they're cute and cuddly like bunnies." she said as the hamsters began to come out one by one.

"Aww... would you look at them, ain't they adorable." Chizuru cooed with his hands pressed together, "It reminds me of Hamtaro and his merry bunch of hamster friends." he stated with a casual smile.

"You had hamsters as a pet?" Rarity asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Nope. But a friend of mine does." he replied.

"Okay, everyhamster, follow Chizuru and Rarity into the next room. They will take good care of you while I give your home a nice scrub." Fluttershy said.

Chizuru then walks out of the room as Rarity began to walk backwards with a look of disgust on her face as the hamsters follows them out.

After an hour of cleaning, Fluttershy finished cleaning hamster habitat. After a few more wipes, she looks at the clean habitat in satisfaction. Suddenly, she heard a banging sound behind her, she turns around to see Rarity banging her fist on the glass window with a look of panic, she then backs away when several small objects were thrown towards her.

Fluttershy then slowly got out from the door, "Rarity, what happened?!" she asked in shock.

The hamsters had gone wild! Oddly enough, every hamsters are wearing miniature attires while running around, messing up with things, attacking and hitting each other and one hamster is riding on a kitten like a horse.

Rarity looks around in panic, "Oh! Aah!" she yelped, "Well, uh, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized...'' she started picking up a male hamster in blue suit, "... but Emilia Furhart refused to be left out...'' she said picking up a female hamster in a dress and a blonde wig, "... and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf...'' she said as a large hamster is seen intimidating the others before putting on a red scarf with a proud look, "... and before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands!" she finished, "Also, I named them." she added.

"Gee ya think." a voice quipped. The two girls turns around to see Chizuru all tied up on the floor surrounded by many hamsters, "But I got to admit the names were really creative." he admitted.

"Chizuru! What happened?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I was just playing around with some hamsters, the next thing I knew, I'm all tied up on the floor." Chizuru replied with a blank look, "I had no idea how these hamsters managed to do something like this. Then again, Hamtaro and his friends does a lot of fun adventures behind their owners back." he stated, "Though this is hardly any fun at all." he said as Rarity kneels downs and began to untie him.

"What kind of hamsters are they?"' Rarity asked.

"One of a kind." Chizuru replied with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlehamsters, please!" Fluttershy called getting the rampaging hamster's attentions, "Now, I know you're all upset, but why don't we head back into the habitat and talk it over?" she asked politely.

Rarity and Chizuru walks towards her with Carl and Emilia on the former's hands. Carl tried to reconciled by trying to smooch on Emilia but the female hamster responded by ripping Carl's attire as the other hamsters resumes the chaos they started earlier.

Both Fluttershy and Rarity let's out a gasp. Rarity then dashes towards the reception desk, grabbing her bag before emptying it's contents. She then chases after Curtis Pawpower and managed to catch him inside her bag. Fluttershy quickly followed Rarity's example, grabbing her bag she quickly empties it's content when her tambourine fell out from her bag to the floor, making a jingling sound. For some reason, the hamsters were hypnotized by the sound of her tambourine.

Chizuru noticed and figured out a solution, "That's it! Fluttershy play the tambourine quick!" he said.

Fluttershy nodded as she picks up the tambourine and began to play it in a nice jingling tune, shaking it and banging it on herself, all while getting the hamster's attentions. Rarity and Chizuru watches her as they sway in the beat. As Fluttershy continues to play tossing the instrument in the air before catching it on it's way down, she began to glow with light-blue magical aura with pony ears popping up on her head, growing wings on her back, and her hair extends like a pony's tail. She slightly levitates in the air before descending down in front of the glassed room door while the hamsters are slowly entering back the habitat one by one. After the last hamster enters the habitat, Fluttershy closes the door as she stopped playing.

"Well... that was a thing." Fluttershy mused.

Chizuru, for some reason, can't stop staring at her, "Wow... you look good with those... especially the wings." he commented in awe.

Fluttershy let's out a blush, "Thank you.'' she said with a small smile.

Suddenly both Chizuru and Fluttershy heard a small ring of a bell making them flinch surprise.

"That sound... again..." Chizuru quipped in confusion.

"Where is it coming from?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity looks at them in confusion, "Huh! I had no idea of what you just heard but I never would have guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion!" she exclaimed. Both Chizuru and Fluttershy looks at her in bewilderment, then suddenly Curtis peaks our from Rarity's bag while snapping it's fingers in style.

Chizuru noticed this and let's out a few chuckle, "Hehe... I think we missed one." he said pointing at Curtis, "But you know what? I like this guy!" he claimed before looking at Fluttershy, "You wouldn't mind if I keep him?'' he asked.

Fluttershy let's out smile, "On no, I don't mind. I'm glad that you're keeping him." she replied.

After a few minutes, the three teens exits the Animal Rescue Center.

"Now I had pet hamster... I need to buy a few things for the little guy. Such as customizable habitat that would fit Curtis' image." Chizuru mused.

"I like the idea." Fluttershy said in agreement.

"Hey Chizuru." a voice called.

The three teens turns around to see a male teen, years younger, walking towards them. He has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. He has a burn scar over his left eye. He possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. He is currently wearing an open black hoodie jacket with white fur outlines over a black t-shirt, red jeans and white sneakers. This is Shoto Todoroki, a good friend of Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh! Shoto! You arrived!" Chizuru greeted with a smile, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"I'm the only one to arrived here so far. The others will follow suit." Shoto replied.

"Umm... Chizuru, who is he?" Fluttershy asked.

Before Chizuru could reply. Shoto spoke, "Hello." Shoto greeted, "I am Shoto Todoroki, it's a pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself professionally.

"Why hello darling~" Rarity replied, "I am Rarity and this is Fluttershy.'' she introduced herself and the animal lover, "And I must say, I'm digging your style." she said referring to his attire.

"Style?" Shoto replied in confusion.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "She's a fashionista men, you'll get use to her." he said.

 **And that's that for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this version of Guitar Centered and Hamstocalypse Now. Also, sorry if Shinozaki had a small appearance in this chapter, I'm pretty sure you were all expecting him but I'm saving his funny remarks for the next chapters, so please look forward for that.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Vinyl Scratch, Trixie Lulamoon, Carl Pettington, Emilia Furhart and Curtis Pawpower from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise.**

 **Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia**

 **-OMAKE-**

We see a group of teens consisting of Ben Tennyson, Allen Walker, Edward Elric, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer walking in the streets. Sandalwood can be seen walking ahead of them while Applejack is seen standing at the other side of the street waiting for a go signal for her to cross the street.

Rainbow Dash was eating a frankfurter on a stick when it accidentally slips out from her fingers, "Ah!" she let's out a gasp.

Ben responded by moving quickly in attempts to catch the falling frankfurter, only for the point of the stick to stab his palm, "AAAHH!" he screamed in pain.

Allen then quickly moves in from Rainbow's back in an attempt to catch the frankfurter, only for his palm to get stab by the stick as well, "YAAAAA!" he screamed in pain.

Both Ben and Allen crashes down on the concrete as the frankfurter was inches away from hitting the ground. Edward slids down and slaps the frankfurter towards away from the ground.

Applejack was then seen crossing the streets when the frankfurter hits her square on the face, "Ak! What in tarnation?!" she exclaimed as the frankfurter bounces off her face and was sent flying away from her.

The frankfurter then flew towards Sandalwood going inside the back of his shirt which startles him, "Ew! What?! A bug?!" he exclaimed in panic and disgust. He quickly grabs the stick before throwing it away like a dagger, "AAAHHH!" screaming as he do so.

The frankfurter flew towards Sunset with the point of the stick stabbing her in the midsection, "Gah!" she let's out a gasped of pain.

And as a result, Sunset didn't caught the frankfurter as it fell on the ground making everyone gasped in response.

As Sunset is hunch down, rubbing her soared midsection. Rainbow stares at the frankfurter on the ground, "Aww...'' she let's out a groan before picking it up, "Meh... whatever.'' she said before eating it again.

 _"We went through all that for nothing."_ Allen thought as everyone stares at Rainbow in bewilderment.

 **And that an omake! Been a while since I wrote one, hope you all enjoy it. More shorts are coming up in the next chapters, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Pinkie on the One - Player Piano

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as everyone pointed out, the omake was based from Daily Lives of High School Boys which is probably one of my favorite parts of that anime.**

 **tendaysromeo & threedogsdead - glad you like it, the sitcom style of writing.**

 **damnlastwords - it's a parody of Daily Lives of High School Boys. You have every rights to do a parody about it, in fact, I was waiting for you to do a parody about that in one of your fics.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"What are you, some tantrum-throwing brat who forgot to buy his Jump? Having no money is like having a sinus infection. You just have to ignore it and not pick at it, and it'll go away."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 ** _"I've made up my mind. I'm going into space. If I stay on Earth, Crawling around and fighting amonto, I know how the future's going to turn out. Even as we speak, the Amonto keep coming and coming. We can't fight the tide of change. Fighting this war is only sending our comrades to their deaths, I don't want to see any more of our comrades die. From now on, we've got to look at things from a different perspective. A perspective so high, we can see humans, Amanto and the whole world at once. That's why I'm going into space. I'll sail huge ships through outer space... and fish for stars."_ \- Tatsuma Sakamoto**

 **Anyway, let's begin the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

It was another fine day in Canterlot City as we go straight towards the Canterlot High School. As students roams around the school premise, we see Chizuru Tachibana leaning against the school's horse statue waiting for someone. Much like the past days, Chizuru is wearing the yellow sunhat that found on the first day he arrived in this world.

"Hmm-mmm-mmm~" Chizuru let's out a humming tune as he waits, he then checks on his wristwatch, "Men... what's taking them so long? I thought they're going to arrived today.'' he stated.

"Hey Chizuru!" a voice called.

Chizuru turns up to see his friends, Yuuki Asaba and Oohori, making their way towards them, "Finally! You guys arrived!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry for not arriving soon. We're supposed to arrive here early but suddenly Tatsuma Sakamoto arrives and asks for our help to carry some shipments to Ginpachi-sensei's warehouse." Yuuki explained. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket with white linings over a white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and white rubber shoes.

"Took as many hours carrying those shipments." Oohori added, "Damn those idiots.'' he cursed. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a sunglasses dangling on his chest, gray pants and yellow & black sneakers.

"It's fine, I'm juts glad that you came." Chizuru reassured.

"So, you called us, because you want to participate for a musical event in this school." Yuuki pointed out.

Chizuru shrugged in response, "I figure why not." he replied, "Plus... you guys has been there with me ever since I started taking on music. It's only fair that I called you two here, so we can perform together." he explained with a grin.

Yuuki smiles back, "Damn straight." he replied.

Oohori then noticed the strawhat Chizuru is wearing, "Hey Chizuru, what's up with the strawhat?" he asked, "Which is cool by the way." he quipped.

"Oh! I found these on the first day I came here, I'm still trying to find it's owner, so I'm keeping it until the owner comes back for it." Chizuru explained.

"Still cool though." Oohori said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yuuki asked.

"We head towards the music room, go practice a little before we do some rounds." Chizuru replied.

"Sounds good to me." Oohori replied in agreement.

And with that, the three boys went inside the school as they made their way towards the music room to practice.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, walking in the hallways inside the school, we see IF along with another girl having a conversation with each other.

The girl with IF has a very fair skin tone, a large bust and a well-endowed figure. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side and her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. This is Compa, IF's closest friend.

"Glad you could join in this mission, Compa. We could really use another medic whenever Yoshika and Sayaka are not available." IF stated with a smile. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt with a green necktie that has small bunny logos, red denim shorts, black socks and black boots.

Compa let's out a giggle, "I'm so glad too." she replied, "But to be honest, I am quite curious about the upcoming Musical Showcase." she admitted.

"So am I, Compa. So am I." IF replied in agreement.

As the two made their way towards an intersection, they comes across Rainbow Dash, who seems to be looking for someone.

"Oh hey, Rainbow Dash." IF greeted, "You seem to be in a hurry?" she asked.

"Hey girls." Rainbow Dash greeted back, "I was looking around for Pinkie, did you girls see her?" she asked.

"Pinkie Pie?" Compa repeated, "I believe, IF and I last saw her, making her way towards the kitchen with Madoka, Yoshika and Sayaka." she replied.

"I think they're going to learn how to make sugar buttered cocoa cookies with Granny Smith." IF added.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Thanks girls, I'll see you around." she said as she left the two girls in a hurry.

The two friends looks at each other before shrugging, "Must be something about forming a band." IF mused.

"I wonder what kind of music they can play." Compa wondered out loud with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, inside the school's kitchen, we see Pinkie Pie, Yoshika Miyafuji, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname standing behind the counter listening to Granny Smith as the old woman gives them some advise.

Granny Smith was holding up a bowl and spoon as she spoke, "Just remember, the most important thing about sugar butter cocoa cookies is to fold your batter." she instructed before handing the bowl and spoon to Pinkie while the other girls grabs themselves some bowls and spoons, "Too much arm turnin'll make your cookies tougher than a lump of coal." she said with a wink before walking away towards another part of the kitchen.

And with that, the four girls began to stir the batter like they we're instructed, then Rainbow Dash enters the kitchen and made her way towards them.

"Come on, Pinkie." Rainbow called placing her hands on the table, "You're s'posed to help me find a drummer for my band." she said.

"Can it, Rainbow Hair!" Sayaka scolded as she pointed her batter-coated spoon towards Rainbow, "Can you see we're busy here?!" she pointed out.

Rainbow raised her hands up in defense, "Look! This is really important, and I really need Pinkie's help right now!" she reasoned.

Pinkie Pie thought about it, "I guess I could fold a little faster." she mused when an idea pops inside her head. She then ducks down under the counter and began to grab and throw objects in the air, both Madoka and Yoshika ducks down as the objects was flung towards them while Rainbow and Sayaka remained oblivious.

"Most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does." Rainbow Dash explained.

"That depends on the person who's looking." Sayaka argued, "And if you're looking for a person who can use both hands, then go find someone who is ambidextrous." she suggested.

"Even that is hard to find!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie then brought out another bowl and spoon on top of the counter, "I'll bet!" she quipped.

"Umm... Pinkie... I don't think that will work." Yoshika said in concern.

But Pinkie then began to work on the two bowls at the same time, and she was doing well until she decided to lift the bowls up which was send flying above them before crashing down with a splattered noise.

Granny Smith heard the noise and quickly turns around, "Uh..." she gasped with widen eyes.

Batter are spilled everywhere, the girls are also covered with batter. Pinkie let's out a nervous squee, Madoka and Yoshika are wiping off the batter from themselves while Rainbow and Sayaka, whom both had bowls on their head, glares at Pinkie as they let's out an irritated grunt.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see the girls at the soccer field sitting down on a large white banner with can of paint nearby as several students passes by them playing football.

"Now, it's important that our banner look awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed in delight, "So feel free to use as much glitter as you want." she advised. As the girls began to work on the banner, Pinkie looks around and saw something, she stood and zooms away to get it. "A drummer can't just be anybody." she said.

Pinkie Pie then came back with a huge glitter jar, "Oh, of course not." she said as she began tapping on the glitter jar in catchy beat as glitter pours down on the banner.

"I disagree, anybody can be drummer." Sayaka argued, "Take Shinozaki for example, whom claims to be a super nerd, he is the least person you'd expected to play the drums." she pointed out.

Rainbow Dash thought about that, "Then I retract my previous statement." she said, "But they need to have the right instincts, you know?" she said.

"I can wholeheartedly agree with that." Sayaka replied.

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she tucks the glitter jar between her legs and continues drumming on it, and with one last beat, the jar blasts out a large smoke of glitter spreading around the banner.

But oddly enough, both Rainbow and Sayaka's entire bodies we're covered with sparkling glitter as the former let's out a cough and glares at Pinkie with gritted teeth. Pinkie was just looking back at Rainbow with a smile with her elbows on top of the glitter jar and her hands under her chin.

"Oh my...'' Madoka muttered.

Then Shinozaki walks towards them, "Hello, Yoshika. Hello, Madoka. Hello, Pinkie..." he greeted them one by one before noticing Rainbow and Sayaka, "... well, hello, Glitterdash and hello, Sayaka the magical glitter girl." he greeted with a grin.

Sayaka then stood up, "AAAKKK! I'M BLIND!" she cried as she ran towards the field. Conveniently, a football ball landed on her arms and holds it close to her chest while her left arm was stretched forward, pushing anyone coming towards her way until she reaches the goal.

Everyone gave her an applause, "Good job, Sayaka! You're now ready for the next game!" Shinozaki called.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the school's cafeteria, we see the girls joined by Applejack and Rarity sitting at one table eating their lunch as Rainbow continues to talk about finding a drummer.

"It's gotta be someone with a lot of..." Rainbow Dash spoke as Pinkie Pie squirts a strawberry syrup on a glass of water, "...energy." she claimed.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie said in agreement as she stirs her glass, creating some sounds. Pinkie then began to tap her spoon and fork on the glass, plate, tray and table creating a likely sound.

"I mean, a _lot_! Energy, enthusiasm..." Rainbow Dash said as the sounds of plates and trays clattering around her.

Pinkie then suddenly began to bang the table loudly causing Applejack and Rarity to drop their food and spill their drinks while Sayaka, Madoka and Yoshika lifts up their trays and drinks to prevent it from getting spoiled.

Applejack then got on the table, and grabs the spoon and fork Pinkie was holding, "Pinkie!" she called out.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Pinkie whined. The two stares at each other for a minute until Applejack let's go of the silverware causing Pinkie to resume drumming on the table, much to the cowgirl's disbelief.

"Aren't you guys gonna scold Pinkie for her bad table manners?" Sayaka asked her friends only to find Pinkie tapping the silverware on Yoshika and Madoka's heads, and oddly enough... they don't mind.

"Nope." Madoka replied as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"She's just having fun." Yoshika stated wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Sayaka deadpanned, "If you say so...'' she mumbled. She was about to take bite of her hamburger when Pinkie began to tap the silverware on her head, much to the bluehead's annoyance, "If I were you, Rainbow Dash... I would choose this pink bundle of annoyance as your drummer." she grumbled with gritted teeth.

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't hear her, "They have to be able to carry the whole band on their shoulders!" she said with a dejected look. As digs on her spaghetti, Pinkie then passes by while tapping the silverware on the table, her plate and then on Rainbow herself. Annoyed by Pinkie's antics, the rainbow-haired girl stood up and glares at her, "Ugh! Pinkie!" she shouted as she turns her attention to Applejack and Rarity.

"We've got to find an outlet for all that energy!" Rarity exclaimed as Pinkie taps the silverware on her and Applejack's head.

Rainbow Dash then realized something as she let's out a big smile.

Later in the music room, we see the girls joined by Fluttershy watching Pinkie Pie wildly plays the drums in a fast phase. Oddly enough, Chizuru and his boys are no where to be seen. Pinkie kept playing the drums in such energy that impresses everyone. Pinkie then began to glow with light-blue magical aura while levitating in the air with pony ears popping up on her head, growing wings on her back, and her hair extends like a pony's tail which got everyone in awe.

"Whoa!" Applejack said in awe.

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Is this what the others are talking about?" Madoka asked.

"I believe it is. Pinkie got her magic back!" Yoshika exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie continues playing, despite floating in the air, she then finishes her performance by spinning in the air before going back to her seat, with one last beat by crashing the cymbals. She then stuck her tongue out while breathing out heavily.

"Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums?" Rarity asked.

"I dunno. Guess I just have a sense for these things." Rainbow replied as she crosses her arms.

Sayaka rolls her eyes at Rainbow's remark as Pinkie plays a stinger on the drums before smiling at everyone.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day in Canterlot High School, it's once again after class, as we see a lot of students walking around the school. Amongs those are Kenji Kazama and Shoto Todoroki whom is having a conversation.

"So far, you, Compa and Chizuru's menial workers made it here.'' Kenji pointed out, "I wonder how many of our friends and annoyances will come.'' he mused.

Shoto shrugged, "That's a huge mystery. For now, all we could do is wait." he replied.

"Just glad you guys came. With everyone getting carefree, such as myself, for the upcoming Musical Showcase." Kenji admitted, "We definitely need someone to keep us in line whenever we get carried away with our merriment.'' he stated with a smile.

"No promises though." Shoto replied with a small smile, "Ever since joining AWA, I can't help but join every fun moments with everyone." he admitted.

Kenji let's out a chuckle, "I wholeheartedly agree with that." he replied.

Shoto then noticed something from a far, "What the?" he quipped.

"What is it?" Kenji asked as he looks at the direction Shoto was looking at, "What in the world...'' he said.

From the distance, they saw Rarity pushing a grand piano... without wheels at the sidewalks, and she seems to be struggling really hard to push it.

"She seems to be having a hard time pushing that contraption." Shoto pointed out.

"What the HELL is that girl thinking pushing something like that in school!?" Kenji exclaimed in disbelief.

Meanwhile with Rarity, the pale-skinned fashionista was sweating madly and her hair are messy, as she continues to shove the grand piano across the sidewalk, leaving skid marks in the process.

"Come on, Rarity!" Rarity told herself, "You simply _must_ get this piano to band practice!" she declared as she went back pushing the grand piano while grunting and panting at the same time, "What kind of person doesn't put a piano on wheels?" she complained before falling down to the ground, she stood up and look at herself, "Just look at me. I'm a mess." she said, dusting herself before looking around, "What I need is a bit more muscle." she claimed when she saw three large, gray-skinned boys digging something on the grass.

The first boy was tall with aforementioned gray skin tone, yellow eyes with black dots and reddish-brown hair. He is currently wearing a black diamond choker, a gray vest over dark-green t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. This is Fido.

The second boy was as tall as Fido. He has yellow eyes with black dots and spiky gray hair. He is currently wearing a black diamond choker, a dark-red vest over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and red & white shoes. This is Rover.

The last boy was pretty small. He has yellow eyes with gray dots and curly black hair. He is currently wearing a gray vest over a white t-shirt, brown jeans and gray shoes. This is Spot.

This trio of boys are known as the Diamond Dogs.

"Oh, boys!" Rarity called out, getting the three boy's attention. Rarity then elegantly fixes her hair, and gave the boys a charming presence. The boys let's out a very wide smile while their eyes turns into diamonds.

 **-BREAK-**

A while later inside the school, we see Edward Elric walking around the hallways with hands in his pockets while whistling a tune. When he was about to turn into a corner, he stopped walking when something weird walks past him.

"What in Sam Hell's name is going on?!" Edward exclaimed in bewilderment.

Walking past him was none other the Diamond Dogs carrying the grand piano with Rarity sitting on top.

"I simply cannot thank you enough." Rarity stated, "And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell, I can appreciate that you're all diamonds in the rough." she complimented in gratitude, making the boys smile. They abruptly stopped when they saw a huge crowd of students gathered around the hallways, Fido let's out a grunt as he and the others charges through the sea of students, pushing and shoving anyone in their way, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Thank you!" Rarity said at every student they passes by as the boys pants heavily as they got out from the crowd.

Edward, meanwhile watches them in amusement, "Well... that was something.'' he mused.

Meanwhile, inside the music room, we see Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash practicing while Ben Tennyson, Miyako Gotokuji and Shiina were having a conversation.

As Pinkie Pie makes some drum sounds, Rainbow Dash checks on the clock, "Ugh! Where is Rarity?!" she asked in frustration.

"I think you girls are running out of time to use this room." Ben pointed out, "I heard Flash's and Mystery Mint's band will be using using this room next.'' he stated.

"But where is Rarity?" Miyako asked, "I hope she didn't get lost." she said in concern.

"She'll be fine." Applejack reassured, "If I know Rarity any better, that gal probably just wants to make some sort of grand entrance." she said.

Suddenly, the door burst opens as the grand piano was pushed inside by the Diamonds Dogs with Rarity sitting pretty on top, "Ta-daaa~" Rarity exclaimed with her arms stretch up high.

"Told ya." Applejack said bluntly.

"Shiina-san! It's just Rarity! Put down your ninja weapons!" Miyako scolded Shiina whom is currently in a battle stance with two kunais in her hands.

"Don't tell me, she had those poor guys carry that piano with her on top, all the way here?!" Ben said indecorously.

Rainbow Dash then approaches Rarity as the latter got down from the piano, "Rarity, couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?" she asked.

"Heavens, no!" Rarity replied as she shook her head, she then walks towards the piano, "The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments. With it, I will be able to express my full musicality." she claimed. But as she was about to play the piano, she cringed when suddenly a kitchen timer, held by Pinkie Pie, goes off.

"Well, our time's up." Rainbow said as Pinkie stuffs the kitchen timer inside her hair, "I guess we'll have to move our practice to the gym." she suggested.

"That's a great idea! I heard that the others are there watching Chizuru's band practice." Ben replied in agreement.

"Oh! I would love to hear them play." Fluttershy claimed in excitement.

Applejack then placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder, "Guess you're gonna express your "full musicality" clear across campus." she said with a teasing smile.

"Huh? Awww..." Rarity moaned in disappointment.

Pinkie Pie then sat on the piano, "Or you could play this!" she said presenting an instrument to Rarity, "It's part guitar, part keyboard! It's a guitarkey!" she explained.

"You mean a keytar." Rainbow Dash clarified.

"Po-tay-to, to-mah-to." Pinkie replied with a shrug.

"Potato... tomato...'' Shiina muttered.

Myako overheard her, "Don't tell me you're getting confused with those words.'' she pointed out.

Shiina looks away with a blush on her face, "I'm... not..." she replied.

Rarity then took the keytar and began to play, "Ooh! Oooh! Oh, my!" she exclaimed in delight as she was having fun playing the instrument. Everyone watches her as Rarity rocks it out. As Rarity kept on playing, she then began to glow with light-blue magical aura while levitating in the air with pony ears popping up on her head, growing wings on her back, and her hair extends like a pony's tail which got everyone in awe.

"Well, look at that!' Applejack said in amazement.

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash and Ben exclaimed at the same time.

Rarity then slid on top of the piano as she finishes her small performance, as everyone gave her an applause.

"Wowee!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed in amazement.

"This the fourth time that this happen in just a span of two days." Ben commented.

"No kidding." Miyako said with Shiina nodding in agreement.

"Well, then, how about ya take that keytar and move your tail to our next rehearsal space?" Applejack suggested.

"Fine, fine." Rarity replied as looks over to Rover, Fido, and Spot, "I don't suppose..." she asked.

The Diamond Dogs nodded and smiled widely as they immediately understood what she meant, the trio of gray-skinned delinquents then lifted the piano again with Rarity on top as they carry her on the way to the door while everyone watches them in disbelief. Rarity then played a small riff on her keytar as they exited the room.

Then Allen Walker came walking inside the room, "Hey... what's up with that?" he asked jabbing a thumb outside.

"You just had to ask." Ben grumbled.

 **And that's that with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this version of the shorts. One more short and an additional skit before we head over the main storyline.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Compa from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Fido, Rover and Spot from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Inside CHS' gymnasium, we see Chizuru, Yuuki and Oohori playing their instruments on stage when Oohori spoke.

"You know sometimes I wonder if I ever will become a chef once I graduated college." Oohori stated.

"Why doubt yourself?" Chizuru asked.

"It really is suitable for someone like you." Yuuki quipped, "You look clean and you dress nicely.'' he pointed out.

"Just by looking at you, a customer can tell that you're a neat and excellent an cook." Chizuru complimented making Oohori smile.

Edward then joins the conversation, "And they don't have to worry for any hair falling in their food." he pointed out with a grin, making Oohori frown.

And with that, Oohori chases the full metal alchemist around the gymnasium as everyone watches them in bewilderment.

"Come back here, you son of a bitch!" Oohori shouted swinging his bass.

"That is payback for all the "little" comments from my MyBuddies account!" Edward shouted back.

 **And that's that! I hope you all enjoy the omake. Next chapter will be the A Case for the Bass shorts.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. A Case for the Bass - Carnival Night

**A/N: And I'm back with anew chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter as well as it's omake. Before anything else, I'd like to thank my friend, damnlastwords for allowing to use some if his ideas in this fic. And what it is, please look forward for it.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Man, fountains pen are a pain to use, drawing backgrounds is a also a pain... Drawing manga really is a pain. In short living is a pain... I want to become a cheeseburger." —_ Hideaki Sorachi**

 ** _"Listen Up! Let's say you drink too much strawberry milk, and have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. But it's cold outside your bed. You don't want to get up, but the urge to urinate is just too strong! You make up your mind to go! You run to the bathroom, stand in front of the toilet, and let loose! You think that all your life has led to this moment! But then you realize: it isn't the bathroom - you're still in bed! That feeling of lukewarm wetness spreads like wildfire! But you don't stop! You can't stop! That's what I'm talking about! That's the truth of strawberry milk!"_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 ** _"Even if you lose all memory in your head, the ones engraved in your heart and the ones that exist in your soul will never disappear, no matter what happens."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **And with that, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Apple's Household**

It was another find day in Canterlot City as we go the neighborhood where Applejack's family's home is located. Today, Applejack's family is holding a garage-sale event with several students looking around what to buy. Meanwhile, we see Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Allen Walker, Edward Elric, IF and Compa in the kitchen having a little snack.

"I can't believe Chizuru actually bought a banjo." Edward said in disbelief as he took a bite of his cookie.

"Would ya settle down, Ed. There's nothing wrong with that." Applejack chastised as she opens the fridge.

"Settle this. Those little animated pictures on the Internet, are they called "gifs" or "jifs"?" Edward asked.

"Well, the G stands for "graphics." That's a hard G, so I'd say 'Gifs'." Applejack replied.

"What? The guy who invented it says it's 'jif'." Compa pointed out.

"I'm sorry, do you mean the guy or the juy?" Edward asked with a blank look.

"All right, settle down...'' Rarity spoke as she turns to Edward, "... and I mean it." she said as the full metal alchemist rolls his eyes, "But I must say, we really had fun with this garage sale of yours." she admitted.

"Thanks Rarity, but it's all Granny Smith's idea." Applejack replied with a smile.

Then Shinozaki enters the kitchen with an impassive expression, he then walks past Fluttershy and If before stopping in front of Applejack, "I hate to be harbinger of bad news but I had some bad news." he claimed.

Applejack raised an eyebrow in confusion, she then turns to everyone who shrugged in response before turning her attention back to Shinozaki, "Oohkay... what is it?'' she asked.

Shinozaki then raised a finger up, "Can I have a glass of water first?" he asked. Pinkie Pie then handed him a glass of orange juice, "I said water, not orange juice, water, w-a-t-e-r water." he corrected, "But whatever." he said with a shrug before drinking the orange juice until it's last drop, "Ah~ That was good, I must admit." he said.

"So... what's the bad news?" Allen asked.

Shinozaki placed down the glass on the table before staring blankly outside for a few minutes before turning to Applejack whom is taking a sip of her orange juice, "Well... Granny Smith accidentally sold you bass." he answered bluntly.

Applejack let's out a spitstake in shock, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, she did." Shinozaki replied, "And she sold it for two dollars." he added while raising two fingers up.

"What?!" Applejack shouted in shock.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, everyone are gathered around outside Applejack's barn-like house, Granny Smith is seen sitting at a table facing an open cash box.

"Okay, Granny, one more time." Applejack spoke as she shut the cash box close, "When ya accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to?" she asked with a worried look.

"And sold it for two dollars." Edward added while raising two fingers up.

"Is it someone we know or somebody else?'' Rarity asked.

Granny Smith thought about it, stammering a little, "I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop." she replied, "Uh, Flibbity Flabbity, somethin' like that." she added while wiggling her fingers.

IF then checks her tablet and began to search for the pawn shop that Granny Smith described. Allen turns to her, "So... did you find it's location?" he asked.

IF nodded as she puts away her tablet, "Yup. I know where to go." she claimed.

"Then let's get going." Edward said, "That's a pawn shop where talking about, there's a high-chance that Applejack's bass might get pawned there." he stated.

Applejack nodded, "Let's go ya''ll." she declared.

And with that, the group left Applejack's home with Shinozaki staying behind to look after the sale along with Granny Smith, as everyone made their way towards the pawn shop.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium**

A while later, the group arrived at the pawn shop called Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium. They then entered the place with the bell at the door ringing, they then began to look around the place which is filled with different items on the shelves, cases and the floors.

Suddenly the group was greeted by two identical slim men. Both men have a pale, olive skin tone, and both men had a curly red hair with white stripes and both have pistachio eyes. Both men are wearing blue & white striped vests over white shirts and black ribbon ties and white pants. The only difference between the two is that one of them had a red mustache, they both are wearing belts but with different colors, one has red and one has black, and both are wearing different shoes, one is red and one is blue. This are Flim and Flam.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium!" Flim exclaimed in delight.

"If you want it..." Flam started with a raised finger.

"...we've got it!" they said at the same time as Flim jumps up and landed in Flam's arms.

Allen let's out a chuckle, "I had to admit how they advertise this shop was good." he admitted with a small smile.

"Need a pogo stick?" Flim offered as he bounces on a pogo stick.

"A bowling ball?" Flam offered as he brought up a pink bowling ball.

"A stuffed clown?" Flim offered as he picks up a clown doll.

"Whatever this is?" Flam offered as he brought up a strange object.

"Any meds that can stop people from growing any more taller than me?" Edward asked bluntly earning a smack at the back of his head courtesy of Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'd like that bass." Applejack said as she pointed her finger towards the bass on a stand from one corner with the glow of a disco ball shining on it.

Flim grabs the bass and presented it to Applejack, "I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars." he said.

This caught everyone in shock as Applejack had a panic look on her face, "That's way too pricey!" IF complained.

"That's right, you only paid Granny Smith _two_ dollars for it!" Rarity argued as she holds two fingers up.

Flim then handed the bass to his brother, "Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs." he counted.

"Seriously? All that... for a bass that you bought for two dollars!" Edward exclaimed indecorously, "That ain't even a reason to place a price that high from an item you got from a garage sale!" he pointed out.

"Listen, Granny never should've sold my bass." Applejack stated, "I'll give ya the two dollars back and we'll call it even." she offered as she holds up the two dollars, as everyone agrees with her.

"Likely story!" Flim and Flam exclaimed in disapproval as the latter pulls the bass on his back.

"It is." Applejack insisted, "That's my bass." she claimed as everyone glares at the brothers.

Flim then took the bass back from Flam, "And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass?" he challenged, "Hmm?!" he added a loud hum.

"Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap." Rarity pointed out, as the brother checks on the strap and saw the initials "A." and "J" stitched on it.

"There's the proof." Edward said, "Hmm?!" he added with a loud hum.

"That could mean anything." Flam argued, "It could stand for..." he stammered.

"Aardvark Junior... " Flim said.

"Anvil Jokers... " Flam said in front of Rarity.

"Or Animal Jane." Flim said towards Fluttershy whom flinches.

Edward raised a finger as he was about to say something but IF interrupted him, "Say A.J. Styles and I WILL murder you." she threatened as the male blonde puts his finger back down.

Flam the got in front of Applejack's face, "Why, I'll bet you don't even _play_ the bass, Applejack - if that is your real name." he exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash then got into Falm's face, "Of course that's her real name!" she argued.

"And she _does_ play the bass!" Pinkie shouted as she rides a rocking horse, rocking herself wildly back and forth.

Applejack then grabs the bass from Flim's hand and place it on herself. The Stetson-wearing girl then began to play her instrument in a fast phase while letting out a nice tune. Her friends watches her in amazement as the brother watches her in shock as she plays so well. Applejack then does one final riff which let's out a blast of energy while growing pony ears and her hair extending like a tail, the burst of energy blew towards the brothers, messing up their hairs and their deforming a little. After that, everyone saw that Applejack has pony up with bass changing color, her friends then let's out a cheer.

Flim then rubs the back of his head, "Perhaps this _is_ her bass." he begrudgingly admitted as Applejack brought up the two dollars to them, Flam then shook his head as the brothers fixed their hairs, "But there are still the transportation costs and overhead." he said.

Flam then fixes his mustache, "Don't forget the stocking fees." he added.

Flim then placed an arm around Flam, "Wouldn't dream of it, brother!" replied.

Applejack then let's out a disappointed sigh while looking down the floor, meanwhile her friends glares at the brothers with Pinkie cracking her knuckles and Edward cracking his neck.

Flim and Flam looks at each other nervously, "Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of trade?" the latter suggested.

Applejack let's out a bright smile with his offer. A while later, Applejack is seen standing outside the shop wearing a banana suit while playing her bass.

"Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium." Applejack called playing her bass as Granny Smith and Shinozaki walks towards her.

"On this day, I hereby, call you, Bananajack." Shinozaki said with a grin.

"Since when do you play the bass?" Granny Smith asked with a surprised look.

Applejack strums her fingers on the bass before smacking a palm on her face in disbelief.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot Carnival**

Later that day, after the bass mishap, the group decided to have fun in a carnival located somewhere in Canterlot City. Although the group arrived at the carnival together, everyone decided to go on different places in various groups while agreeing to meet each other at the concert stage.

In one side of the carnival, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Yoshika Miyafuji, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walking and chatting at the same time. Fluttershy is currently wearing the yellow sunhat.

"Really? You're band is going to play here tonight?" Fluttershy asked Chizuru in excitement.

Chizuru nodded, "Yup! I overheard the staffs that the band that was supposed to play tonight can't come due to personal reasons, so I came towards offering and told them that my band can take their place for free, and they agreed." he explained.

"Well I'm excited." Sunset admitted, "Everyone did said that you had an awesome singing voice, so I can't wait to hear it." she stated.

"Me too." Fluttershy said in agreement.

Yoshika giggled, "You'll be surprise once you hear him sing." she claimed.

Suddenly, Chizuru, Yoshika and Fluttershy heard a sound of a bell ringing, stopping them from their tracks, which Sunset noticed.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"I... I... I heard the sound of the bells ringing again." Fluttershy stammered in confusion.

"Me too." Yoshika replied in agreement.

Chizuru rubs his ears with his pinkie finger, "Geez! Just what's the deal with the bells ringing!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Sunset then leans her ears to the side, "Well... with all the noises going on in this place, I can't barely hear any bells ringing." she pointed out, "Are you sure you're not hearing things?'' she asked.

The three looks at each other before turning to Sunset, "We... we're not sure." they all said at the same time.

Then Chizuru noticed Shoto Todoroki from the distance, "Oh, it's Shoto." he pointed out, "Hey, Shoto!" he called getting the scarred teen's attention.

"Good evening, everyone." Shoto greeted as he walks towards them.

"Good evening to you too, Todoroki-san." Yoshika greeted, "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Shoto nodded, "I am." he replied, "By the way, some of our friends from AWA has arrived." he announced.

"Really? Where are they?" Chizuru asked in surprise.

Shoto spun his finger around above him, "They're scattered around the place." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in another part of the carnival, we see large crowd gathered around a dunk tank game with Sayaka Miki, volunteering herself to get dunk down in the water as Sandalwood is preparing to throw a ball towards the target.

"Don't come crying to us, if you got wet!" Madoka Kaname called as she, Miyako Gotokuji, Shiina, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Edward Elric watches her from the side while cheering.

Sayaka gave her a thumbs-up, "Don't worry, I brought a spare clothes!" she called back.

Sandalwood then throws the ball but misses his target, he let's out a chuckle, "Oh well." he said with a shrug.

Trixie Lulamoon then grabs a ball, "Watch as the Greaaatttt and Powerful Trrrrrixie hits the target!" she claimed before throwing the ball but the ball misses it's target much to her shock, "What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Nice throw." a voice said in a teasing tone.

Everyone then turns to see three individuals making their way towards them, the AWA gang immediately recognized them.

"Eddy-san! Himawari-chan! Doctor Isshiki!" Madoka called out.

Indeed the three individuals are none other than Eddy Skipper McGee, Himawari Shinomiya and Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki. Eddy is currently wearing his yellow t-shirt with purple collar and red lining, his acid-washed blue jeans, red & yellow rubber shoes and a chain wallet, Himawari is currently wearing a yellow cardigan over an orange dress, white socks and black shoes, and the doctor is currently wearing his usual attire.

"Good evening everyone." the doctor greeted with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for the sudden appearance." Himawari said with a small smile.

Applejack turns to Miyako, "You know these people?" she asked.

Miyako nodded, "Um! They're friends of ours." she replied.

Eddy then grabs a ball as he tosses it up and down, "Stand back... let me show you folks how this is done.'' he claimed with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Sayaka mocked from the seat above, "What are you... an expert?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm... I think Sayaka shouldn't mocked Eddy like that." Madoka said in concern.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

Before anyone could speak, Eddy throws the ball towards the target, hitting it on the spot much to everyone's awe and much to Sayaka's horror.

Sayaka's eyes widen, "Uh-oh..." she muttered in realization when her seat suddenly collapses, "Kyaaaaah!" she screamed as she plunges down to the water, creating a big splash as everyone cheered.

Miyako let's out a giggle, "Eddy's record of having no misses in a dunk game might be gone, but he can still throw with an accurate aim." she replied as Shiina nodded in agreement.

"Well how about that." Applejack mused.

Eddy then receives a stuff bear as a prize, he stares at it for a minute before shrugging before turning around and handed the bear to Trixie, "Here... you can have it." he offered.

Trixie was taken a back, "What? A-Are you sure?'' she asked.

Eddy shrugged, "I don't need it anyway." he admitted, "Might as well give it to a cute girl like you.'' he said with a smirk and a wink.

Trixe's face flustered as she gently took the bear and holds it close to her chest, "T-thank you." she said in gratitude.

Edward watches them with a bum look, "Look at Eddy... not even a minute and he's already hitting a girl." he grumbled.

"Let 'em be for now, son." the doctor said with a smile.

Sayaka then resurfaces from the water, "Guwah! That was quite an aim." she grumbled.

"Bombs-away!" Pinkie shouted as she jumps down the water creating a big splash.

"Pinkie!" Sayaka screamed in annoyance as she glares at the pink bundle of annoyance whom emerges from the water and gave the bluehead a big smile.

"Hey!" Edward called, "If you girls want to take a bath, don't forget to use a soap and a shampoo!" he exclaimed as he tossed a box of soap and bottle of shampoo inside the tank, making everyone burst into laughter.

"We don't need any!" Sayaka retorted.

 **-BREAK-**

In another side of the carnival, we see Ben Tennyson, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Shinozaki walking in the crowds after taking a joyful and painful game of bumper cars... bumper cars in a carnival? Is that even possible?!

"Ahahaha! Men, I totally enjoy riding those bumper cars!" Ben exclaimed with a big grin.

"Yeah! The collisions are so fun!" Rainbow said in agreement, "Hey Ben, how about you and I had a one-on-one battle with bumper cars next time!" she suggested with a challenging look.

"You're on!" Ben replied accepting the challenge.

Rarity, meanwhile, has her hands on her forehead, "I simply can't understand why both of you enjoy that painful contraption.'' she commented, "Am I right, Shinozaki?" she asked.

"Please... don't speak to me, right now." Shinozaki replied, "My brain is currently in the process of rebooting after taking some many headshots during that painful ride." he stated with a blank look.

Rarity nodded, "Well... we might as well enjoy the rest of the night without doing anything that could strain our bodies." she said when suddenly she trips on a large rock, "Kyaaahhh!" she let's out a squeal as she was about to fall to the ground.

Luckily for her, Ben caught her hand, "Woah! You okay?" he asked with a concerned look.

Rarity turns to Ben and for some reason, she can't help but stare at him, her cheeks turning red for a bit, "I'm... fine...'' she replied.

Suddenly Shinozaki, whom's brain has finished rebooting, spoke, "Really? Then do explain that red thingie that is noticeably visible on you pale white cheeks,' he pointed out in a matter of fact.

And with that, Ben let's go of her hands while rubbing the back of his head while Rarity looks away rubbing her arm, all the while Rainbow Dash watches them with a pout.

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

The four turns around to see Kenji Kazama, Allen Walker and another girl walking towards them.

The girl has a slender figure with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. This is Sheele, a good friend of Akame and Chelsea, and is part of the assassination group, Night Raid.

"What's up, guys." Ben greeted, "And Sheele... never thought you join us." he mused.

"I... I had nothing to do for the time being, so... I decided to join this mission." Sheele shyly replied.

"Anyway... does any of you know what time it is?" Kenji asked.

Shinozaki then checks on his watch, "It's quarter to seven." he replied.

"Welp! I guess we better regroup with the others at the concert stage, Chizuru's band is about to perform soon." Allen pointed out.

"I still can't believe that the staff actually allowed them to play here." Kenji said indecorously.

"I heard that Chizuru is doing this for free." Rainbow Dash quipped.

"Well... that's very generous of him.'' Kenji grumbled.

Rarity then turns to him, "What's wrong with being generous?!" she demanded with hands on her hips.

"Oh... you just offended a very generous person." Shinozaki pointed out with an amuse grin.

"I didn't meant for that!" Kenji retorted.

 **-BREAK-**

Later we go to the concert stage located in the middle of the carnival, here we see a lot of people waiting for a performance. Everyone then regrouped at the area, and they were thrilled with the newcomers as Pinkie bombards the new arrivals with many questions, except for Dr. Isshiki, whom is having a chat with Granny Smith.

"I wonder what kind of song that they'll sing." Rainbow mused.

Ben crosses his arms, "Well... Chizuru's band is quite known for playing different genres, so who knows." he replied.

"I bet they're going to sing _Judas_." Edward claimed.

"I bet they're going to sing _Every Good Boy Does Fine._ " Eddy mused.

"Well I bet that they're going to sing _UpSide Down_." Shinozaki quipped.

"Would you guys stop with the betting stuff and just wait!" Kenji retorted.

"Hey everyone! I think they're gonna perform!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

True to her words, Chizuru along with Yuuki Asaba and Oohori got on stage with their instruments ready at hand. Both Fluttershy and Yoshika had their to the blonde as he got on the mic stand.

"Hello, my name is Chizuru and this is my band, and we're going to rock our hearts out to all of you!" Chizuru exclaimed.

And with that, Chizuru, Yuuki and Oohori began to play their instruments as everyone began to cheer loudly for them. Chizuru then got onto the mic and began to sing.

 _Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time_

 _But you're out there, And I'm here waiting_

 _And I wrote this letter in my head, 'Cause so many things were left unsaid_

 _But now you're gone, And I can't think straight_

 _This could be, The one last chance_

 _To make you understand_

"My goodness! They're good!" Rarity commented in awe.

 _I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms_

 _To try to make you laugh, Somehow I can't put you in the past_

 _I'd do anything, Just to fall asleep with you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _"Cause I know, I won't forget you_

 _I close my eyes ,And all I see is you_

 _I close my eyes, I try to sleep_

 _I can't forget you_

 _Nanana (...),_

 _And I'd do anything for you_

 _Nanana (...)_

 _I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms_

 _To try to make you laugh, Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

 _I'd do anything , Just to fall asleep with you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Cuz I know, I won't forget you_

 _I'd do anything, To fall asleep with you_

 _I'd do anything, There's nothing I won't do_

 _I'd do anything, To fall asleep with you_

 _I'd do anything, Cuz I know_

 _I won't forget you_

And with that, the band finished their performance as everyone gave them a loud applause, "Thank you very much!" Chizuru exclaimed in gratitude as he along with Yuuki and Oohori took a bow.

Meanwhile, Yoshika and Fluttershy watches them with a smile, when suddenly they once again heard the sounds of the bell ringing surprising them but decided to shrug it off for now as they continued to clap for Chizuru and his bandmates.

 **And that's it for now! Finally we're done with the shorts and we can finally move on with the main story! Once again, I'd like to thank damnlastwords for lending me, his ideas in this chapter, I really appreciate it. The song used in this chapter is titled _I'd Do Anything_ by Simple Plan.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Flim and Flam from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise**

 **Sheele from Akame Ga Kill**

 **No omake for now but I'll come up with something in the next chapters. Anyway, next chapter we'll be introducing the main villains in this fic.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. Of Hatred and Trauma, I Choose Suicide

**A/N: And I'm finally back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone once again enjoyed the previous chapter, plus points for me! And for what, I don't know.**

 **Rene - as much as love to write story about My Hero Academia. I had a storyline schedule to follow but Izuku and the gang will make appearance from time to time.**

 **xiodan56 - I figured why not.**

 **Jason2108 - the reaction part will appear in the omake but not in this chapter but some times later.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Kondo-shi, I will give you my life. You are charged with a responsibility in exchange for it. And that is to not die! You have to live on no matter what. No matter what disgrace you have to face, and no matter how many members die in front of you, you have to carry on living! That's because as long as you're around, the Shinsengumi won't end! We entered the Shinsengumi because we admired you. You're an idiot, so stop thinking about difficult things. All you have to do is continue living in your own way. We will just protect that from everyone else. You're the soul of the shinsengumi, and we are the swords who protect that." -_ Toushirou Hijikata**

 ** _"Tama said the same thing to me; she told me to forget about her and protect you - to release you from this place. That's why I told her, if you really were a copy of me, you would never want that. Even if you died, you'd never dream of running away and leaving me in charge behind. Guess I overestimated you. You're dumping what's important off someone else and stepping down? I am your copy. It doesn't matter if I die, as long as you live, more copies can be made. I don't remember having such a pathetic copy. You wouldn't have a chance of taking my place. And I absolutely refuse to take yours. Nobody can take anybody's place. There isn't a person in this world that can take your place. It doesn't matter if you were based on me or have the same face. You're the one who's devoted yourself to protecting Tama this whole time, not me. As far as Tama is concerned, you're no copy or substitute. You're someone who's always been there for her… -a precious, irreplaceable friend… If you truly care about Tama, never talk about dying again. Never call yourself a substitute again. I'm done fighting with you. Let's survive and have a drink together, brother."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City**

(Months Ago)

In a cafe somewhere in Canterlot, we go inside and saw numerous patrons arguing and yelling really loudly at each other that it can be heard outside. At the very back of the cafe, we see three strange hooded girls at one table, vocalizing a strange melody. A strange, green aura is seen spreading out from the arguing patrons would then flow towards three red gems attached on a necklace, owned by the three girls.

After singing, one of the girls removed her hood, she let's out a sigh as she spoke, "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." she demanded. The girl has a long purple hair with aquamarine streaks tied in pigtails, she has mulberry eyes and a pale-fuchsia skin tone. This is Aria Blaze.

The girl right next to Aria also removed her hood. The girl has a long artic-blue hair with blue stripes, she has brilliant raspberry eyes and has a bluish-white skin tone. This is Sonata Dusk.

The last girl then removes her hood, "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria." she stated, "We can only gain so much power here." she said. The girl has a a large poofy and curly, orange(Naruto approved!) hair with yellow streaks, she has a brilliant raspberry eyes and has a apple-green skin tone. This is Adagio Dazzle.

Aria let's out a groan, "Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" she complained.

"Really? I love it here!" Adagio said sarcastically.

"For realsies?" Sonata asked in disbelief, "Because I think this place is the worst." she commented.

"I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata." Aria said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think _you're_ —" Sonata tried to argue but was interrupted by Adagio.

Unbeknownst to them, the night sky is getting a lot darker, as dark clouds began to gather.

"Ergh!" Adagio growled, "I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more _bearable_." she said in gritted teeth.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise outside, Adagio turns to the window and saw a burst of light from the distance which was then followed by a spiral of rainbows. Adagio then ran outside the cafe and watches the bright spectacle in awe, her necklace then sparkled for a second as she turns to her companions whom followed her outside as strong winds blew past them.

Adagio let's out a gasp, "Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?" she asked with a wicked smile.

Her companion shrugs in response, "I 'unno." Aria said.

"Nuh-uh." Sonata quipped.

Adagio then grabs the hems of Aria's hoodie and got close to her face, "It's Equestrian magic!" she exclaimed.

"But this world doesn't _have_ Equestrian magic." Aria argued as she removes Adagio's hands from her hoodie.

"It does _now_." Adagio declared as she walks towards the streets, "And _we're_ going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" she claimed confidently as Aria and Sonata by her side, both have the same wicked smile as Adagio's as they stare at the sky.

"I can provide you some assistance if you want." a voice spoke.

The girls were surprised by the voice, they turn around to see a familiar young man wearing a dark yukata and an eyepatch.

Aria, whom uncharacteristically got in front of her companions, glares at the young man, "Who are you?" she demanded.

The young man let's out a diabolical grin, "Me.. I am Chikage Tachibana." he introduced himself.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

It was another fine day in Canterlot High School as we go the school's gymnasium, where inside, we see tons of students gathered around in groups while painting and decorating their posters.

Amongs those groups are three girls. The first girl has a short moderate purple hair, she has moderate purple eyes and has a light gamboge skin tone. She is currently wearing a dark-brown hoodie jacket, green cargo shorts, light-blue socks and black shoes. This is Scootaloo.

The second girl has a long bright-crimson hair, she has a brilliant tangelo eyes and has a light-grayish apple-green skin tone. She is currently wearing a light-green t-shirt, blue denim pants that folds above her knees and orange(Naruto approved!) cowboy boots. This is Applebloom, the younger sister of Applejack.

The third girl has a long, curly grayish-rose & mulberry hair, she has a brilliant sap green eyes and has a light gray skin tone. She is currently wearing a rose colored open shirt over a white & pink shirt, a pink belt, a yellow frilly skirt and pink boots. This is Sweetie Belle, the younger sister of Rarity.

The trio of girls were having fun with painting when a hand grabs a paintbrush from the paint cup that Scootaloo was holding. The owner of the hand was none other than Sunset Shimmer.

"Want some help?" Sunset offered with a nervous smile.

Apple Bloom nervously looks at her, "Uh, no thanks. We're good." she replied with her companions nodding in agreement.

"Oh. Okay." Sunset replied dejectedly as she placed back the paintbrush in the cup Scootaloo was holding

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" Pinkie Pie called.

Sunset turns to the other side of the gym to see Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and the AWA Gang(minus Chizuru Tachibana, Oohori, Shinozaki, Yuuki Asaba, Shoto Todoroki, Eddy Skipper McGee, Himawari Shinomiya and Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki) making poster of their own. Sunset then made her way towards them but she walks, she would hear a lot of student whispering and griping on how awful she was from before.

Sunset let's out a sigh as she made it to her friends, "I had no idea the whole school would be here." she grumbled.

"That can't be the whole school." Edward Elric quipped, "The two higher-ups are not here, the teachers ain't here, some students are absent, and a few of our imbecile friends are not here, right now." he counted with a casual smile.

"Thanks for pointing it out, Ed." Ben Tennyson said sarcastically.

Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie looks at each other before bringing up their poster, "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." the former said proudly.

"I like it!" Miyako Gotokuji claimed as she took a picture of it using her camera, "The design is very nice." she commented.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she took a sniff.

Pinkie then shoved the poster on Fluttershy's face, "I used frosting instead of paste!" she exclaimed before removing the poster from animal lover's face, revealing that her face had a few frostings in it, Miyako then took a picture of her.

"Do you always take a lot of pictures?" Sheele asked.

"For memories." Miyako replied with a smile.

"Uh, Fluttershy." Applejack called, "You've got a little somethin', uh..." she pointed out something on her face.

Fluttershy realized what she meant and began to wipe her cheeks with her arms, "Did I get it?" she asked.

Applejack chuckled, "Heh, not exactly." she replied.

Both Yoshika Miyafuji and Sunset then brought out their handkerchief and began to gently wipes off the frostings from Fluttershy's face.

Allen Walker then walks towards them, "If you guys think that's eye-catching, then get a load of this!" he claimed as he brought up a poster.

Kenji Kazama stares at the poster in disbelief, "Allen... I know you suggested that we add something "unique" to get everyone's attention.'' he stated, "But this one is ridiculous!" he complained as he grabs the poster, "This is Hello Kitty.'' he pointed out, showing the poster had Hello Kitty on it.

Allen shrugs in response, "Well... the girls said they like it." he claimed earning nods from the girls.

"A rock band with a Hello Kitty in their posters... now I've seen everything." Kenji grumbled.

Ben let's out a chuckle, "I find it unique, you know." he admitted.

Just then, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Lina enters the gym, "Good afternoon, students and guests." the former greeted getting everyone's attention, "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" she announced as everyone began to cheer in excitement, "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." she explained.

The moment she said, Fall Formal, everyone's attention was diverted to Sunset as they give her the stare with a few glaring at her. Sunset's face flustered in embarrassment as she leaned up against the folded stands, sliding down until she hits the floor, covering her face with her hands as she curls up in shame. Her friends watches at her in concern.

Luckily for the Sunset, everyone's attention was quickly diverted when they suddenly heard two voices arguing. Everyone then looks at another side of the gym where we see Chizuru, Oohori, Yuuki, Shinozaki and Shoto painting and decorating a giant banner on the wall.

Yuuki and Oohori were arguing loudly as Chizuru watches them with a casual smile while Shinozaki and Shoto are trying their best to ignore them as they kept on painting.

"I didn't know you were upset about that." Oohori admitted.

"Really! Did you miss all the subtle indicators, like me saying, Oohori, I am upset." Yuuki exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry." Oohori replied.

"Maybe it means something different in this city. Back in my town, it means you're upset with a guy who's last name is Oohori!" Yuuki argued further.

"I said I'm sorry." Oohori said.

"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that I had to make chicken and rice with this vegan guy!" Yuuki exclaimed, "Do you know what vegan chicken and rice is? Rice!" he complained.

"Yeah, well, you think I was having fun, sitting around all night listening to my mother say 'Have you ever peed so much in your life?'." Oohori argued while badly imitating his mother.

"Oh, my God, you are such a mama's boy." Yuuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey, don't bring my mother into this!" Oohori warned.

"You brought your mother into this!" Yuuki shouted.

Suddenly, Shinozaki who couldn't take it anymore of their arguing, turns around and exploded, "Stop it, both of you, stop it!" he shouted surprising everyone inside the gym, "All this fighting, I might as well be back with my parents!" he cried, "Damn it, Joji, I told you if you didn't quit drinkin' I'd leave you!" he said imitating his mother, "Well, I guess that makes you a liar, 'cause I'm drunk as hell and you're still here!" he followed by imitating his father, "Stop yelling! You're making our son cry!'' he said imitating his mother again, "I'll tell you what's making our son cry! That I let you give him a lame name!" he shouted before quickly bolting out of the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"Boy, what got him so upset?" Oohori asked in surprise.

"Oh, sure, you can tell when Shinozaki's upset." Yuuki said sarcastically making the Japanese-Superman groan in response.

"I think... I should give Konata a call..." Chizuru stated as he reaches out for his tablet.

"I think that's the best for now." Shoto said in agreement.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the large group of friends are now gathered in the music room, with band posters are seen outside the door. Inside the room, the band members are setting up their instruments while the others watches.

"I simply can't believe that Shinozaki had such a childhood issues." Rarity commented in concern.

Edward walks past her carrying his bass, "I'll say." he said.

"Having your parents arguing every night can be traumatic. But fortunately, that came to pass when he turns ten when Shinozaki's parents had settled their differences." Oohori replied as he tweeks his guitar, "Sadly... his dad past away a year ago but at least, his parents has come in terms with each other.'' he stated.

"Ah agree with that." Applejack said.

IF then turns to Sunset, whom is sitting on top of the piano, "So... how are you doing?'' she asked.

Sunset let's out a miserable groan, "Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." she said as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Fluttershy said as she walks towards a shelf to get her tambourine.

"How bad was it?'' Compa asked tilting her head to the side.

"A demon." Sunset quipped as Rainbow leans on the piano, "I turned into a raging she-demon." she admitted.

Pinkie then pops out from nowhere, "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" she said with a cheerful smile making Sunset cringe at the process.

"No offense... but that is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire, fucking life." Yuuki said with a blank look.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "None taken." she said.

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." Rarity reassured.

"Like we said before, your past does not make what who you are today." Yoshika said with a smile.

Sunset smiles back, "Thanks." she replied.

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" Applejack claimed as she tune her bass.

"Are you girls going to play?" Madoka Kaname asked in excitement.

"Front row seat! Rainbooms are going live!" Chizuru exclaimed as he and everyone gathered around the piano Sunset was sitting at with some sitting on the floor as Miyako brought out her tablet to record their performance.

Pinkie Pie then banged her drumsticks, "One, two, three!" she started as the Rainbooms began to play.

 _There was a time we were apart, But that's behind us now_

 _See how we've made a brand new start, And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

 _And when you walk these halls, You feel it everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!, We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh), You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)_

 _And I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There was a time we couldn't see, Past the differences_

 _That separated you and me, And it left us on our own_

 _But now you walk these halls, And friends are everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!, We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh), Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

During their performance, the girls ponied-up but after performing it quickly disappeared as everyone gave them a loud applause with Chizuru and Oohori whistling as Miyako took a picture of them.

"That totally rocks! If I were a producer of a concert event, I'll have you girls as the main event!" Ben exclaimed with a smile.

Both Rainbow and Rarity blushed at his comments, "Thanks, Ben." the former said with a sheepish smile.

Rarity then let's out a chuckle, "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail." she said in excitement, "Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." she added.

"Well... for what it's worth, then feel free to do so." Kenji said as he shook his head in amusement.

"I just wonder _why_ it happens." Applejack said as she sat next to Fluttershy and Shiina, "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" she stated in confusion.

"I already told the researchers back from AWA to look after this but so far, they found no answers yet." Ben replied.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow claimed as everyone looks at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh! _Your_ band?" Rarity gasped with a slightly offended face.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Rainbow stated.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a knock coming from the door as Flash Sentry enters the room, "Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight." he praised as he shares a fist bump with Ben, Chizuru and Allen.

"Uh, we're getting there." Rainbow quipped, "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." she stated as Applejack and Rarity gave her a mild glare.

"My... ain't she a critic." Yoshika said in disapproval.

"That was really harsh." Sayaka said, "I'm not a musician but I see no problems with Applejack and Rarity's skills." she pointed.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come?" Flash asked nervously, "Uh, it being a special charity event and all." he stated.

Applejack walks towards him, "Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon." she explained.

Flash then let's out a nervous laugh, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask.'' he said walking backward to the exit, "Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." he said only back against the wall, he blushed in embarrassment before leaving the room.

"Boy... he sure had it hard on this Twilight girl." Edward commented with his arms crossed.

Rarity let's out a giggle, "Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten." she commented when she realized something, she quickly turns to Sunset, "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." she said apologetically.

"It's okay." Sunset reassured, "Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." she stated, "Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" she asked in shame.

"Mmm... horrid." Rarity said as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy let's out a hum in agreement.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Thank for giving her your honest opinion girls, that was really helpful." Kenji said sarcastically.

"They're not wrong." Sunset defended.

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around." Applejack said as she placed an arm around Sunset.

Sunset smiled at her, "Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." she pointed out.

"Don't worry, that will soon come to past." Oohori quipped, "Just look at Chizuru, he was hated by a lot of peers back in the days and while he still gets a few hated stares, it's him who stands tall above the rest." he stated.

Chizuru is then seen lying down the floor, "Help! My legs! They fell asleep!" he cried as Yoshika and Fluttershy ran towards him in concern.

"Well... from time to time." Oohori clarified as everyone burst into laughter.

Suddenly the P.A. system made a loud beep as Vice Principal Luna spoke, _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_ she called.

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." Sunset explained.

"We'll go with you." Miyako said as she and Shiina walks towards her, "I wanna meet these new students." she claimed.

And with that, the three girls left the room when Lester the Unlikely enters the room, he looks around the room and saw Kenji.

"Hey Kenji, Mystery Mint is calling for you, I think they needed you for something." Lester called out, jabbing his thumb outside.

Kenji let's out a groan, "What is it this time?!" he grumbled, "All right... I'll see you guys later." he said as he left the room along with Lester.

"If I know Mystery better, I think she has a thing for Kenji." Sayaka commented.

"Ooh... better not let Ryuuko or Roka know that." Madoka stated.

Ben winced, "That'll be trouble." he said in agreement.

Oohori then stood up, "Well... I'm going out to get some grub.'' he stated, "Who wants to come along?" he asked.

And with that, the AWA gang left the music room and went towards the cafeteria while the Rainbooms remained inside.

Rainbow then turns to her friends, "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" she suggested.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy called as she holds up a pink notebook, "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" she asked.

"We'll get to it." Rainbow replied with a shrug.

"Oh. Okay." Fluttershy said as she looks down dejectedly.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the school's entrance hall, we see Sunset, Miyako and Shiina walking when they saw the new students behind the shadows.

"Hi." Sunset called as she and her friends approaches the entrance, "Are you the new girls I'm supposed to show around?" she asked.

Steeping out from the shadows are none other than Adagio, Sonata and Aria, "We are." Adagio replied with a sinister grin as her companions stood behind her.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Finally! The main antagonists finally made their appearance and seems they form an alliance with the Apostles. Interesting, huh?**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **Next chapter is when things are going to pick up, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Can you Start a Fight Without Singing?

**A/N: And here I am, once again with a new chapter. A lot of you guys we're obviously confused and somewhat disturbed by the previous chapter's title... good, I was expecting those kind of reaction but I'm glad some of you got the meaning of the chapter.**

 **Jason2108 - No worries, the reaction will come sometimes later but like I said before, the character will not react to it but instead, me alongside damnlastwords and Marcus the Kane's character selves will react to it. About the title of the previous chapter, it does suit the chapter. The hatred is about Sunset Shimmer and the trauma is about Shinozaki... the suicide part is to confuse readers.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama -** ** _"Whether we're called insurgents or loyal retainers, we don't really care. We just wanted to be in the Shinsengumi with that man."_ \- Sagaru Yamazaki**

 ** _"If you want to say that I am a SisCon, that's fine. I love my sister, I don't want to leave her, I want to stay with her always but... if she's going to leave with a man she truly loves, whether that man's lazy and always late playing his rent, or a gorrilla stalker, a crazy mayo addict, a sadistic freak, a madao, or a guy with hemorrhoids, as long as she's happy that's okay." -_ Shinpachi Shimura**

 **And with that, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appears in this fic.**

 **-EARTh 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

We start the chapter with Sunset Shimmer, Miyako Gotokuji and Shiina meeting up with the Dazzlings at the school's entrance hall.

Adagio Dazzle is currently wearing a small pink jacket over a purple tank top, dark-purple shorts with a golden belt, pink leggings and high heels. Sonata Dusk is currently wearing a maroon colored button-down shirt, a plain pink skirt, and sneakers. Aria Blaze is currently wearing turquoise jacket over a yellowish tank top, reddish pink pants and purple boots.

After a short introduction, Sunset along with her friends began to tour around the hallways while showing the Dazzlings around the place.

"Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it." Sunset claimed with a smile.

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place." Adagio said with a smirk as they followed their guide.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there." Sunset pointed out but then stopped in front of a poster, "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend!" she claimed, "The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." she said in excitement.

Adagio let's out a gasp with an intrigue look, "A _musical_ showcase?" she asked as Sonata and Aria smiled from behind her.

Miyako nodded, "A lot of students will be participating in the musical showcase." she claimed, "Sadly... I can't join since I volunteered to work behind the scenes.'' she said.

"I... I suck at music.' Shiina replied as she looks away in embarrassment.

Sunset let's out a giggle, "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." she said. She then saw Yuuki Asaba and Oohori walking out from a corner.

"Excuse me, I can't be drinking once I'm about to make an important scientific discovery." Yuuki claimed.

"What? Galileo did his best work while drinking wine." Oohori pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

"He was Italian, it's a reasonable assumption." Oohori replied.

"Dude, can you even open your mouth without saying a cultural stereotype?" Yuuki asked indecorously.

"I'm sorry. Galileo drank diet sprite." Oohori corrected.

"Yuuki! Oohori! Over here!" Sunset called getting their attention as they made their towards them.

"Sup, Sunset." Yuuki greeted, "How's the tour going?" he asked.

"It's doing good." Sunset replied as she then introduced the Dazzlings to the boys which they introduced themselves in return.

"Wait a minute! I thought you guys went to the cafeteria?'' Miyako asked.

"Shinozaki is nowhere to be seen ever since the fiasco earlier this day." Oohori replied, "So... IF ordered us to look for him.'' he said.

"A fiasco, you and Yuuki initiated." Sunset pointed out with a blank look.

Oohori raised his hands in defense, "Look! We're really sorry about that! I had no idea that he'll react that badly with our argument." he stated, "In fact, I had no idea that Shinozaki has problems with people arguing.'' he admitted.

"How much that you don't know about your best friend?" Miyako asked in confusion.

Oohori shrugged, "Well... aside from being a self-proclaimed Supernerd, an otaku, a hippie, a hiker and a guy who has a steady yet slow relationship with Konata...'' he listed, "... other than that, I don't know him much." he admitted with a relaxed smile.

Yuuki then puts on his hoodie, "You know what... I had enough with this talk." he said as he turns to the Dazzlings, "I'll see you girls later.'' he said. Despite his stoic expression, his handsome face made Aria's heart beat all of a sudden.

As the two boys walks away, Adagio spoke, "They're an interesting gentlemen." she said with a smirk.

"If you meet the rest of our friends... you'll see how interesting they are." Shiina snarked.

Sunset let's out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah... anyway... about the showcase." she started.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria admitted crossing her arms while looking away as the image of Yuuki's face is still on her mind.

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata quipped earning her weird looks from Sunset, Miyako and Shiina while Adagio looks at her angrily with gritted teeth while gesturing her to shut up, "Wha-What did I say?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio clarified for Sonata as Aria glares at the pony-tailed girl.

"Really? Sounds really different from what she just said earlier." Miyako pointed out.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say." Sonata said with a nervous laugh, "That's what I meant. To say." she said with a sheepish smile.

Aria scoffs, "And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst." she said.

" _You_ are!" Sonata argued.

Adagio got in front of them, "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." she said with an annoyed look as Aria and Sonata let's out a humph at each other.

"No, it's fine." Shiina reassured, "We have a lot of idiot friends... thousands of them actually.'' she admitted referring to the guys back from AWA and Normal Earth.

Miyako and Sunset stares at Shiina for her remark as Sunset let's out a nervous laugh before noticing the matching necklace the girls are wearing, "Those are pretty." she said as she reaches out for Adagio's gem, "Where did you—" she tried to ask when Adagio suddenly grabs her arms, stopping her from touching her necklace, much to Sunset and her friend's surprise.

Adagio then realized what she did and quickly let's go of her arm, "Sorry." she said apologetically with a nervous laughter, "These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." she explains as Sunset rubs her arm.

And with that, both Adagio and Aria walks off but Sonata stayed behind only for Adagio to grab her and drags her away with them. Meanwhile, Sunset, Miyako and Shiina watches them go with a raised eyebrow.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the school's cafeteria, we see a lot of students chatting with their friends as they eat their lunch. At one table, we see the Rainbooms along with IF, Compa, Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki. The rest of the AWA gang already finished their lunch and went out for their daily rounds or practicing their performance for the musical showcase.

"Are you serious?!" Rarity let's out a delightful gasped, "You had a boyfriend whom is a violinist!" she exclaimed.

Sayaka rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... I was really lucky to have him as a boyfriend.'' she replied sheepishly, "Sadly... he has no idea about the AWA, so I can't introduced him to you girls but I can show you a picture of him." she said as she fishes out her phone and handed it to Rarity.

Rarity then looks at it and let's out an 'ooo', "My! Ain't he a charmer." she commented.

"Thanks." Sayaka replied.

Then a young man approaches them. The young man has brown eyes and untidy brown hair, which he keeps out of his face with a bandana bearing the Hikari family symbol. His upper-body attire consists of a white long-sleeved shirt with black squares on the elbows under an orange vest. From the waist down, he wears black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, black ankle-socks, and orange shoes with black stripes. He is also carrying a backpack. This Netto Hikari or Lan to some.

"Hey girls. " Lan greeted.

"Hello, Lan." Yoshika greeted back.

"Have you seen the two L's around?" Lan aksed "HQ called and they want to talk to them.'' he said.

"Two L's?'' Applejack asked.

"He's talking about Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely." Madoka replied, "I believe they went for a round along with everybody else." she claimed.

"Men... then I'll have to look for them all around." Lan grumbled before shrugging, "Oh well... thanks. I'll see you girls around." he said as he walks away.

After Lan left the cafeteria, they went back to eating while having a conversation. Then Sunset, Miyako and Shiina arrived at their table carrying their trays of foods before sitting down.

Applejack took a bite of an apple as she turns to them, "So how was the tour?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... there was something off about them." Sunset replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah... something about those girls, they seem normal at first glance but I can't help shake the ominous feeling about them." Miyako stated with Shiina nodding in agreement.

"How off and ominous?" IF asked.

"Like, off like this?" Pinkie asked placing a locks of her hair on her face like a beard, "Or off like this?" she asked as she placed some lettuce on her face like eyebrows and carrots as fangs, "Or... Oh, oh! Like—" she asked excitedly but was interrupted.

"Pinkie!" Sayaka called making her stop, "We get it." she grumbled as the carrots fell from Pinkie's mouth to her plate.

"Maybe we should just let them tell us." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me." Sunset explained with a concerned looks.

"One of them smirks a lot to the point of diabolical." Miyako stated, "She even called her companions idiots." she added earning a nod of agreement from Shiina.

"The thing about the one calling her companions idiots seems normal to me, I mean... some of our friends gets called imbeciles and degenerates." IF pointed out, "But the smirk that you claimed does raises suspicion." she stated.

"Like what?" Compa asked.

"Like they're up to something." IF deducted, "But I can't be too sure with my assumptions." she admitted.

"Or it maybe like... something else." Fluttershy pointed out.

Sunset then realized something, "I see... maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." she stated as she let's out a sigh, "So much for making a good first impression." she muttered dejectedly.

"Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it." Fluttershy reassured.

"Hmm... might as well meet these girls in person." Yoshika claimed, "I'll see if your suspicions are right or not." she stated earning a nod from the girls.

Outside in a hallways just a few inches away from the cafeteria, we see Kenji Kazama and Levi Ackerman walking in one direction.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, sure." Levi replied with a blank face.

"Why do you put up with Lester?" Kenji asked.

"Same how you put up with your friends.'' Levi answered, "And... he's my friend." he admitted.

"Why?" Kenji asked.

Levi turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "You ask really hard questions." he said, "Look, I know Lester can be aggravating, but what you have to remember is he's not doing it on purpose, it's just how he is. But he's also loyal and trustworthy and we have fun together." he explained.

Kenji facefaulted, "You know you're describing a dog?" he pointed out.

"He did bite me once." Levi admitted, "But in his defense, I came up behind him while he was eating." he stated.

"They hate that." Kenji said.

"Look, Lester is the smartest person I have met. He's a little broken and he needs me. And I guess I need him too." he admitted.

"Why is that?" Kenji asked.

Levi stares at him blankly, "You will not let this go, will you?" he asked indecorously.

As the two continues to converse(and argue at the same time), they walk past the Dazzlings whom stopped in front of the cafeteria.

"This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for." Adagio declared.

"Lunch?!" Sonata exclaimed in excitement.

Adagio let's out a groan as a hand slips on her face, "The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back." she stated.

"Oh. Right." Sonata replied in realization.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio stated as she looks through the glass window.

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria asked, "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?!" she pointed out, "Some plan, Adagio." she said sarcastically.

"It won't be the same as the times before!" Adagio argued, "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." she claimed with an sinister smile.

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Sonata asked, "It's Taco Tuesday!" she said in delight as she looks at a poster of tacos.

Adagio then got in front of Sonata, "Just follow my lead." she said pointing a finger at her.

"Or my lead." Aria stated with a sneering smile.

Adagio then grabs Aria's shirt, pulling her close to her face, "My lead!" she said angrily as she gave her a threatening look. She then let's go of her as Sonata let's out a giggle while Aria crosses her arms in disappointment.

Back inside the cafeteria as everyone are having a nice chat as they eat, when suddenly, the Dazzling enters the place vocalizing a slightly haunting harmony which got everyone's attentions including the Rainbooms and the AWA girls. The trio of girls then slowly walks towards the aisles of tables as they kept vocalizing their voices.

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _We heard you want to get together, We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We've thought of something that is better, Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same, When some of us shine brighter?_

 _Shine brighter_

 _Here's a chance to find your flame, Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?, We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?, Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 _You're a star and you should know it, Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt, If you're just proving you're the best_

 _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh,_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 _Battle!_

"I can beat you!" a girl exclaimed pointing a finger towards two girls. The girl has a light-greenish gray skin tone, a long blue hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue-green knee-length dress with yellow sleeves, yellow boots with green straps and a yellow sunglasses on top of her head. This is Blueberry Cake.

 _Battle!_

The two girls looks at her with a smug look, "Ha! You wish!" the first girl replied. The first girl has a light-yellowish gray skin tone, a short brilliant pistachio hair and gamboge eyes. She is currently wearing a black vest over a pink t-shirt, a green plaid skirt with a black belt, green boots and black ballers. This is Cherry Crash.

The second girl has a pale-cornflower blue skin tone, a long brilliant cerise hair and magenta eyes. She is currently wearing a black shoulderless top, purlpe skirt with jagged ends, black ripped leggings, lavender boots, pink ballers and a pink scarf with purple spots. This is Mystery Mint.

 _Battle!_

"I so want this!" Trixie Lulamoon exclaimed.

 _Battle!_

Then a young man got up from his seat, "Not if I get it first!" he declared. The young man has a long dark-blue hair tied in a low ponytail along with a small mustache, he has orange eyes and a light grayish-blue skin tone. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with green linings, green acid washed jeans and blue & white sneakers. This is Captain Planet.

"Would you look at that... everyone are so fired up." Sayaka said sarcastically.

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

 _Battle! We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

As the song ended, everyone except the Rainbooms and the AWA girls, are now arguing of who's the best among the rest.

"Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off"." Pinkie said as she and the others watches everyone baffled expressions.

"Gee... ya think?" Sayaka quipped with a blank look.

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity gasped, "Everyone are arguing!" she exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Yoshika looks around and noticed the green aura oozing from the floor, she then saw it trailing towards the Dazzling's necklace, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "I think Sunset and the others has the right to be suspicious with those girls." she claimed.

"You think they're responsible why this is happening?" Rainbow asked.

"The moment they're entered this cafeteria and started... singing, it's when everyone began to act aggressive which led to arguing." Yoshika explained.

Madoka nodded, "I get it now." she claimed.

"Should we tell the others about this?" IF asked.

Yoshika nodded, "Definitely.'' she replied as IF took out her tablet and began to send messages with the other AWA members scattered around the campus.

Meanwhile, we see Shinozaki, Yuuki and Oohori making their way towards the cafeteria.

"Look Shinozaki, we're really sorry for making you... ugh... relived such trauma, but it's over. We're done arguing." Oohori reassured.

"I've heard that before, but then, the next thing you know I'm hiding in my bedroom, blaring a Richard Feinman lecture while my mom is shouting that Jesus would forgive her if she put ground glass in my dad's meatloaf, and my dad's on the roof skeet-shooting her Franklin Mint collectible plates." Shinozaki stated.

"Okay, there's going to no more shouting and no skeet-shooting." Yuuki reassured.

The three boys got in front of the cafeteria door, "Look! We promise... that we'll be the last time, you'll see someone arguing." Oohori claimed as he pushes the door as they went inside, only to be greeted with the sight of students arguing and shouting at each other.

Both Yuuki and Oohori watches everyone with shock faces, suddenly Shinozaki grabs their heads and bashed them together, knocking them out silly as they fell to the floor. Shinozaki then walks away from the cafeteria with a blank look.

At the same time, we see Ben Tennyson and Chizuru Tachibana walking out from one corner with the blonde wearing the strawhat, "Have you tried eating a Fondant Fancy?" the latter asked.

"Not yet but it does sounds very delicious." Ben replied.

Then Shinozaki walks past them, "Hey Shinozaki!" Chizuru called, "Where are you going?" he asked but the supernerd ignores him as he disappears to a corner "Huh?I guess, he's still in a bad mood." he mused.

Ben then saw Yuuki and Oohori conked out on the floor, "Uhh... Chizuru, you may wanna see this.'' he pointed out.

Chizuru then turns to where he is pointing, "What the fuck?'' he exclaimed as they both ran towards the boys on the floor, "What the fuck happen here?'' he asked.

Ben then looks inside the cafeteria and his eyes widen, "Uhh... Chizuru." he called.

"What?" Chizuru asked as he looks inside and was surprised to see everyone arguing, "Holy! What the fuck is going on here?'' he asked in shock.

"I don't know... but it seems like they arguing about something." Ben stated.

"Jesus!" Chizuru said as he tips his strawhat when all of sudden, he heard the sound of bells ringing again, only this time a lot louder.

Unlike before though, everyone from the cafeteria heard the sound which caused them to stop arguing, the Dazzling were surprised by this.

"What's going on?" Sonata asked in confusion.

"Everyone stopped arguing.'' Aria pointed out.

Adagio then looks around and saw Chizuru and Ben from the entrance, her eyes narrowed in suspicion but smiled nonetheless, "Whatever that was... it got my interest.'' she claimed.

After hearing the sound, everyone began to wonder what's going as if the argument earlier didn't happen at all.

Ben then turns to Chizuru, "Dude... was that the sound you've been hearing all this time?'' he asked.

Chizuru nodded, "Weird... huh.'' he said. He then approaches the closest person he could ask... the Dazzlings, of all people, "Excuse me... can you please enlighten me and my friend of what the FUCK is going on and why the FUCK is everyone arguing?'' he asked with a casual smile.

Adagio turns to him with a smirk, "Oh nothing... everyone are just excited when we suggested to do a Battle of the Bands." she replied, "I guess they're competitive nature evoked which led to everyone arguing.'' she stated.

"I see. A battle of the band sounds nice, but at least make it friendly." Ben suggested, "Seeing everyone jaw-jacking one another seems pretty weird to me.'' he admitted.

Adagio let's out a giggle, "If you say so." she said. Suddenly, she raised a finger and tips Chizuru's chin up, much to his surprise, "You're cute." she said, "May I have your name, please?'' she asked.

"Uhh... Theodore Cabana..." Chizuru dumbly replied before mentally slapping himself on the face, "... I mean, I'm Chizuru! Chizuru Tachibana!" he corrected.

Adagio's smile became bigger, "Chizuru... your blue eyes... they're so... magical." she said with a wink before walking away along with Sonata and Aria as they exited the cafeteria.

Chizuru stood in silence for a few minutes before speaking, "Ben... can you always remind me that I had a girlfriend?'' he requested.

Ben let's out a snort, "Sure." he mused.

Meanwhile, back at the table where the Rainbooms and the AWA girls are sitting at, they saw the Dazzling's interaction with Chizuru and Ben... and Yoshika was not happy with Adagio's advances on her boyfriend.

Yoshika glares at the door where Adagio was last seen as she tightly grips her glass of water, Compa noticed this, "Umm... Yoshika, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Suddenly, Yoshika smashed the glass to pieces with her bare hands, spilling water and spreading shards all across the table, much to the girl's shock.

"I need some juice." Yoshika grumbled as she stood up from her seat before making her way towards a vending machine.

Everyone watches her go as Rarity spoke, "My... jealous much." she commented in concern.

"Can you blame her?!" IF replied as she collects the shard while Madoka wipes the water off the table, "That walking cheesepuff had the nerve to flirt with her boyfriend.'' she stated.

Fluttershy kept quiet yet she also feels the same as Yoshika when Adagio flirted with the blonde bundle of annoyance.

Sunset let's a sigh, "This is really troublesome.'' she muttered.

"Which one? Those girls or the fact that Yoshika might go berserk in jealousy?'' Applejack asked.

Sunset looks at her with a blank look, "To be honest... both are troublesome." she admitted.

 **And that's that! Nothing much to say but I totally enjoyed making this chapter.**

 **This are the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Netto "Lan" Hikari from Megaman Battle Network series**

 **Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mystery Mint and Captain Planet are from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **Next chapter, the Rainbooms will be calling a person or pony for additional help.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Phones are Useless When You Have an IPad

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Spring 2018 has arrived and a lot of new anime and video games to look forward to! Animes such as Boku no Hero Academia Season 3, Steins;Gate 0, Megalo Box, Mahou Shoujo Site and Golden Kamuy, and video games such as Mosaic, 9 Monkeys of Shaolin and the new God of War(I just hope it doesn't get moved on a later date like Agony) are something I look forward to.**

 **Synchro - those were some nice suggestions but... 1. Selvaria will appear in a future ProjectxZone story arc, 2. Both are appearing in a future BlazBlue story arc, 3. Both are appearing in a future Black Bullet story arc, 4. Yuiko is in! So expect her to appear anytime soon, 5. Both are appearing in a future The Irregular at Magic School story arcs, 6. Flash Thompson is in! So expect him to appear somewhere in AWA Stories, 7. Chris will appear in future Symphogear story arcs but Kanade Amou will make an appearance sometimes later, 8. Setsuna is in! He will make an appearance in the AWA Stories, 9. Neneko will appear in a future ProjectxZone story arc, and 10. Cloud Strife... hmm... all I can say is... Kingdom Hearts.**

 **threedogsdead - they really should.**

 **Jason2018 - I don't think that was a villainous approach, it was just to confuse readers. My favorite mangaka, Hideaki Sorachi does that all the time, so why can't I.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"I'd like to ask a favor, I was dragged into this whole shitenou nonsense against my will. The fact is, I don't have any strength of my own. Let's just end this with me. Those fools are utterly hopeless, But they're my family."_ \- Otose**

 **Anyway, it's time for a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

After the fiasco in the cafeteria, Sunset Shimmer, the Rainbooms and the AWA girls went to alert the principals. However, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna whom both believe that the Dazzlings are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow green, indicating that they have also fallen under the Dazzlings' spell, much to their shock.

Later, they were seen hanging out at the horse statue having a conversation about the recent events. They we're later joined by Chizuru Tachibana, Ben Tennyson, Yuuki Asaba and Oohori, the latter two had ice packs on their heads.

IF was pacing back and forth, "This is bad... really bad." she grumbled.

A ladybug crawled on Fluttershy's finger as she spoke, "I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." she stated in concern.

"They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow Dash stated as she juggles her soccer ball.

"Even Flash, Sandalwood and Trixie we're affected by whatever spells the Dazzlings cast on them." Sayaka Miki said obviously worried for her new friends.

"I'm still in shock that everybody would began arguing, they were really friendly to each other before that." Compa said.

"Not everybody!" Pinkie Pie chirped on top of the pedestal.

"Hurrah...'' Yuuki and Oohori grumbled at the same time.

"Pinkie Pie's right." Applejack spoke, "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected." she pointed out, "It was like we were protected somehow." she stated.

"I believe that because you girls had magic... though I"m not really sure if that's the reason why you're not affected." Ben stated.

"What about you guys?" Sunset asked.

"We learn a special trick from AWA how to resist from getting mind-controlled." Madoka Kaname quipped as she brought a piece of candy before unwrapping it.

"A piece of candy?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A piece of candy." Madoka replied with a smile as she pops the candy inside her mouth.

"The candy has special ingredient originating from ZeroTopia that gives us the ability to resist getting mind-controlled." IF explained, "But it only last for an hour." she added.

"That explains the candy wrappers on the table." Sunset mused.

"So, what do we do now?" Compa asked.

Rainbow Dash balances the soccer ball on her head, "I say we take them down!" she claimed, "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" she said as she caught the ball with her hands, then she realized that Sunset was there, "Uh, no offense." she said nervously.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "None taken... again." she replied with her arms crossed.

"But that was when Twilight was here." Fluttershy said, "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music." she pointed out as the labybug flew off from her finger, "I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt." she stated.

"We can't confront nor apprehend them either without further evidence." Ben stated, "And even if we do had evidence, doing those while everyone is acting strange will rub our actions in the wrong way, it will makes us the bad guys in the process." he explained.

"Oh my... that's right." Miyako Gotokuji exclaimed as Shiina nodded in agreement.

Yoshika Miyafuji crossed her arms, "This is quite a fickle." she stated.

Chizuru crosses his arms and got into deep thoughts, "Come on, Chizuru... think! Think!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Chizuru... think." Yuuki whispered on his right ear.

"Yeah... you are our only hope... for now." Oohori whispered to his left ear.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed blonde swung his arm towards the two which they immediately ducks down, "How can I even think straight when the two of you are breathing down my neck?!" he exclaimed, "And what do you mean by 'for now'?" he demanded as Yuuki and Oohori let's out a sheepish smile.

Rarity let's out a sigh as she paints her fingernails, "If only we could get a message to Twilight." she said, "Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." she stated.

"Well, _that's_ not gonna happen." Rainbow Dash replied as she threw the ball forward, "The portal's closed." she said as Rarity let's out a gasp as she ducks while the ball hits the mirror before it bounces back towards Rainbow. Rarity then let's out another gasp as she accidentally rubs the polish on her pale arm. Rainbow then caught the ball with her hands, "And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." she pointed as Compa helps Rarity wipes off her arm.

Applejack turns to Sayaka, "Can you guys do something about that?" she asked.

"We can but... we never met her before and we kinda need some coordinates and data of the world of Equestria uploaded in our tablet and portal devices to contact her or go to her world." Sayaka explained.

Yoshika walks towards the mirror and touches it, "I can feel the magic inside... but there no way of activating it.'' she stated.

"It needs smashing." Yuuki suggested as he holds up a hammer which was quickly snatch away by Miyako whom gave him a stern look.

Chizuru then turns to Sunset, "Sunset... you're from Equestria.'' he pointed out, "Any ideas that we can gain contact with your home world?'' he asked.

Sunset thought about when she remembers something, "I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever it is... it's better than nothing." Ben stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Later the huge group went back inside the school as they gathered around Sunset's locker. The bacon-haired girl opens her locker and rustles inside before pulling out a dusty old brown-colored book with a red & yellow symbol on the cover.

"Ooohh... what is it?" Chizuru cooed in confusion.

"It's a book, you knucklehead." Sayaka said with a blank look.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this." Sunset said as she swipes some dust off the book, "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." she explained flipping one page to another, "Maybe it still works." she mused.

"That's a _book_ , darling." Rarity pointed out, "What do you mean, "maybe still works"?" she asked.

"Yeah... is that book... magical?" Madoka asked.

Sunset nodded, "It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library." she explained, "I get a message to _her_ , then _she_ can get a message to Princess Twilight." she stated.

"My! That's very convenient!" Miyako said in awe, "Very similar to text messages and e-mails." she stated with Shiina nodding in agreement.

"I just hope it works... I mean, you haven't used it for a while." IF pointed out.

"I hope so, too." Sunset replied.

"So what are you waiting for?" Rainbow asked as she handed Sunset a pen, "Get to writing!" she said.

Sunset stares at the pen for a minute, "Something's wrong, Sunset?" Yoshika asked.

Sunset let's out a smile as she grabs the pen, "Been a long time since I've written _these_ words." she admitted, "Dear Princess Celestia..." she said as she began to write.

"While Sunset sends a message to the princess, we should contact the others and inform them about the princess' arrival." Chizuru suggested. IF nodded in response as she got brought out her tablet and began to message the rest.

"Oh... I hope Princess Twilight gets our message." Fluttershy said in concern.

"We can only hope." Madoka replied.

 **-BREAK-**

At another side of the school, we see the Dazzlings walking in one hallways while laughing triumphantly at the same time after they riled up the students for the Battle of the Bands. They then passed one locker and unbeknownst to them, they we're being watched. Inside the locker, we see Kenji Kazama, Allen Walker, Edward Elric and Sheele all cramped in together.

"Who's bright idea is this again?" Kenji asked in annoyance, "To hide inside a locker just to spy on those girls?!" he exclaimed.

Sheele raised her hand, "Mine." she meekly replied.

"Sheele... I know you want to help exposing those girls, but this does not help at all." Kenji grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Sheele squeaked.

"I'm more surprised that we went along with it." Allen commented.

"The girls are gone." Edward claimed, "I think we should get outta here." he suggested.

"Good idea." Allen replied as he tries to move, "Gah! So cramped!" he gawked as he continues to squeeze his way out.

Unbeknownst to Allen, he movement caused both Kenji and Sheele to be placed in awkward position, "Kyaa!" Sheele squeaked.

"Guh! Don't make such sounds!" Kenji exclaimed with a flustered face.

"But... your pressing... my back..." Sheele replied also with a flustered face.

"All right... hold on let me move myself first." Edward said as he squeeze his way out which pushes Allen which then pushes Kenji which then pushes Sheele to the wall.

"Kya... ah!" Sheele let's out a moan.

"Don't much such moaning noise!" Kenji exclaimed, "Oi! Stop moving! You're making things harder for me and Sheele!" he squawked.

"Kya! It's touching me!" Sheel cried.

"Oi! Don't shout like that?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Any ideas what they're about?'' Allen asked Edward.

The blonde alchemist shrugs in response, "How should I know." he replied.

Suddenly, someone began to knock outside the locker with Shinozaki's voice following, "Guys!" he called before knocking three times, "Guys!" he called again before knocking three times again, "Guys!" he called once more before knocking three times.

"Yes, Shinozaki." Allen replied.

"I heard a woman moaning inside... are you okay in there?" Shinozaki asked in concern.

"Moaning? What are you talking about, I can barely hear myself in here!" Edward exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Shinozaki asked.

"Well... after the fiasco at the cafeteria, we we're tasked to watch over these three girls known as the Dazzlings, and Sheele suggested that we hide inside this locker, and as you see... we're stuck inside." Allen explained.

"Well... if you just thought of a different method of watching, you guys won't be in such predicament." Shinozaki stated.

"Just get us out! Sheele and I are dying in humiliation here!" Kenji shouted in a pleading tone.

"Um..." Sheele mumbled as her face is completely red.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-World of Equestria-**

 **Ponyville**

In the World of Equestria which is populated by multi-colored equines, griffons and other creatures, but mostly ponies. We go to a town with medieval-style architecture called Ponyville. At the outskirts of the town, we see a large crystal tree house-like castle called the Castle of Friendship. Inside the throne room, we see six mares, two Earth-ponies, a unicorn, an alicorn and two pegasus, and baby dragon lounging in the place.

The baby dragon has a light mulberry scales with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ''ears", with moderate pistachio eyes and moderate harlequin scales. This is Spike the Dragon.

The first pegasus has a pale, light-gray cerulean coat and wings, with moderate cerise eyes and a multi-colored mane. This is the pony Rainbow Dash.

The second pegasus has a pale, light-gray gold coat and wings, with moderate cyan eyes and a pale, light-gray rose mane. This is the pony Fluttershy.

The first Earth-pony has a brilliant, camboge coat, with moderate sap green eyes and pale, light-gray mane tied with a red ribbon. She is also wears a Stetson. This is the pony Applejack.

The second Earth-pony has a pale, light-gray raspberry coat, with light cerulean eyes and a curly brilliant raspberry mane. This is the pony Pinkie Pie.

The unicorn has a pale white coat and a small horn on her forehead, with moderate azure eyes and moderate indigo mane. This is the pony Rarity.

The alicorn has a pale, light-gray mulberry coat with wings and a small horn on her forehead, with moderate violet eyes and a dark sapphire blue mane with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks. This is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship.

Twilight is currently reading a book, Rarity was polishing her throne, Fluttershy and Applejack pushing a crate from the sides and Pinkie Pie was blowing a balloon. Then a stallion enters the throne room pulling a wooden cart filled with books.

"Excuse me, Princess.'' the stallion called, "Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?" she asked.

"The library." Twilight replied, "Third door on the left." she instructed as she went back to reading.

The stallion then looks up, "Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" he asked referring to a certain book on top of the pile, which was glowing with magical aura.

This caught everyone's attention as Twilight levitates the book towards her as the rest gathers around her as she opens the book, browse several page before reading, her eyes then widen in concern.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High." Twilight replied.

"How is that even possible?" Rarity asked.

"I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need my help." Twilight exclaimed with wide eyes.

Later the mare and the baby dragon are seen gathered at one table inside the library. Twilight then pulls out a book from the bookshelf, "The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens." she stated as she placed the book on the table.

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie exclaimed in panic, "I don't actually know what that is!" she whispered towards Fluttershy.

Twilight opens the book, "The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." she explained.

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy admitted worriedly with the others had a look of agreement.

Twilight then continued, "If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost." she finished, "That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live." she stated in worry.

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Twilight shook her head, "I don't know."she admitted, "But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them." she said about to run off but Rainbow Dash blocks her way.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Rainbow pointed out.

Pinkie Pie then zips in between them, "Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?!" she demanded, "And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" she pointed out.

Twilight thought about it before letting out a delighted gasp, "Pinkie, you're a genius!" she exclaimed as she trotted pass Pinkie.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie admitted with a smug look, she suddenly pulled Rainbow Dash close to her, "Now about those bubbles..." she said pointing a hoof on the pegasus.

Then Twilight merrily trots over them with several materials floating object. Everyone then began to watch Twilight works on the mirror portal by placing the materials together. After a minute of handiwork, Twilight finishes building a tall machine surrounding the mirror.

"...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Twilight finished explaining with a smile.

Spike and the other ponies looks at her in confusion, "Say what now?" the baby dragon asked.

"Duh!" Pinkie spoke as she she pointed her hooves to the book, "She's gonna take the magic in here...'' she said before pointing the mirror, "... and put it in there." she explained, "That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—" she said as she went back and forth towards the book and the mirror portal but was interrupted.

"We get the idea!" Applejack exclaimed which stopped Pinkie. The pink pony then stood up with a smile as she merrily trots towards them.

Twilight then trots towards the machine, "Now to see if it actually works." she said as she levitates the book and place it on top of the machine.

Then the book began to glow brighter as the machine let's out some magical noises as electricity-like magic course through the machine.

"Ooooh..." Spike and the mares said in awe.

After a few seconds, there was a burst of light blinding everyone for a minute before diminishing. Twilight opens her eyes and smiled to see the portal open.

"Ahhhhh..." Spike and the mare said in awe.

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" Applejack asked.

Twilight let's out a chuckle, "Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had _two_ of all of you." she stated as they agreed with her point.

"But _I_ still get to go, right?" Spike asked, "There isn't another one of _me_ at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant.'' he reasoned.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight hummed in agreement.

"Yes!" Spike said with a fist bump.

Twilight trots towards her friends, "We won't be gone long.'' she reassured as they shared a group hug.

"Oh, you be careful, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Take care!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Y'all be safe now." Applejack advised.

"And don't forget to dress well." Rarity added.

The group broke the hug but Pinkie kept hugging Twilight before letting go with a squee.

Twilight then stood next to Spike, "Ready, Spike?" she asked.

Spike cracks his knuckles and took a deep breath before getting into position, "Ready!" he replied.

And with, Twilight and Spike ran through the portal which will lead them to another world.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Back in Canterlot High School, we see everyone patiently waiting for Twilight's arrival. At the mean time, they were doing various things as they wait.

Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails as Yoshika and Sayaka watches them. Applejack and Pinkie are on top of the pedestal playing a card game with the latter winning much to the former's dismay. Ben and Yuuki were having a conversation about... monkeys. IF and Compa were also having a conversation while Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka were playing a game of tag with the blonde bundle of annoyance being "it".

At the school's rooftop, we see Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely looking down watching the trio playing tag.

"Look at those idiots... playing a game of tag." Lester said indecorously.

"What are they, nine or something?'' Levi asked in disbelief.

Both Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Miyako and Shiina are lying on the pedestal. Sunset was browsing on her book, Rainbow threw her ball back and forth with her hands while Miyako and Shiina were looking at pictures with the former's camera.

Rainbow Dash let's out a sighs, "I'm starting to think she's not coming." she said.

"Rainbow... it's just been thirty minutes, don't lose hope that quickly." Miyako exclaimed with Shiina nodding in agreement.

"She's right... Twilight will come, I'm sure of it." Sunset claimed.

"Easier said than done." Rainbow replied.

Suddenly, the mirror began to shine brightly when all of sudden, two figures flew out in great speed towards Ben and Yuuki.

"There was a monkey..." Ben said when the figures flew between him and Yuuki, they were silent for a minute before he spoke again, "... so, I was saying, there was a monkey.'' he continued.

Sunset and the girls then recognized the two figures, "Twilight!" they exclaimed towards Twilight whom is now human while Spike is now a dog.

Twilight now has a long waste-length hair. She is now wearing a light-blue buttoned shirt with red ribbon tie, dark purple skirt, dark pink & purple socks and black shoes. Spike is now a dog with a dark-blue collar with spikes.

Twilight got up as she rubs the back of her head, "Oof. I'm back." she said nervously. Sunset then offers her a hand, Twilight was reluctant at first but she accepted it as Sunset pulls her up. The other girls then ran towards and gave her hug and greeting her in joy, "And I've got some bad news about those new girls." she claimed as the girls react in worry.

"Really? Can you enlighten us with that?" Chizuru asked as everyone walks towards them.

"Uhh... who are you?" Twilight asked in surprise with the new faces.

"Oh! They're new friends of ours!" Sunset claimed. She then introduces the AWA Gang as they introduced themselves to Twilight and Spike. Sunset also explained about AWA, ZeroTopia and the existence of other worlds, much to Twilight's shock and awe, "And that's everything." she finished.

Twilight and Spike stares at her in shock, "You're... you're not kidding?" she asked.

Sunset shrugs in response, "Wish I was." she replied.

Twilight began to hyperventilate from what she just heard, "I... hah... can't... hah... believe... hah... it... hah... more worlds... hah... exist...'' she said in every breathe before grabbing Sayaka by the shoulders, "You guys had to tell me more about this?!" she pleaded shaking the poor girl.

"Why me?!" Sayaka cried in response.

"Calm down, Princess Twilight!" Ben exclaimed, "We can tell you all about that later but we need to focus on solving the problems here first." he reminded.

Twilight let's go of Sayaka as she sheepishly rubs the back of her head, "Oh... right... sorry." she said as the bluehead rubs her shoulders.

"I suggest that we talk about this at the Sugarcube Corner and plan things out." Chizuru suggested.

"Who's gonna look after this school?" Fluttershy asked.

"We can leave that to Kenji and the others." Chizuru replied, "I'm sure they won't mind." he said with a casual smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back inside the school, Shinozaki was joined by Shoto Todoroki, Lan Hikari and Vinyl Scratch in helping getting out Kenji, Sheele, Allen and Edward from inside the locker.

"Men... I can't pull you guys out!" Lan exclaimed as he scratches the back of his head.

"What the heck are you guys thinking hiding inside a locker?" Shoto asked indecorously.

"Don't ask... just get us out." Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

 **And that's that! Gonna end things for now and save it for the next chapter. Here it is, the much awaited arrival of Princess Twilight and Spike has arrived. Will she able to help everyone with their problem or will she get distracted with the gang's antics?**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle, Pony Rarity, Pony Rainbow Dash, Pony Applejack, Pony Pinkie Pie, Pony Fluttershy and Spike are from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise.**

 **Next chapter, Twilight gets an idea on how to deal with the Dazzlings... will it work?  
**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. To Hide From Shame is to Hide in a Cave

**A/N: If you are mad at something and needed some stress reliever, go and play the Whack your Boss 1 & 2, Whack your boss with Super Powers, Whack your Ex, Whack the Thief and Whack your Teacher games, I guarantee you're going to love it.**

 **And I'm back with a new chapter, glad that everyone enjoyed Princess Twilight much awaited appearance. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter as well.**

 **Jason2108 - go to TVtropes, you'll learn a lot of things there.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"_ _A prison, you say? You think you'll be free if you go to the world above? A girl like you can never be free no matter where you go. After all, we humans are apes put in a cage called Earth. There is no difference between the world above and the world below. The only difference is which is bigger or smaller. People who pout about how confining the cage is can never be happy. They live their lives only seeing the iron bars. A true lack of freedom is when you cage your soul."_**

 ** _"When you are down, how do you pick yourself up? People fall into two categories... depending on how they pick themselves up. The first one sees somebody who is worse off and thinks, "Hey! I am better off than that guy." And the second kind of guy sees a challenge and tries to raise himself to it."_**

 **Anyway, let's us now begin with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Sugarcube Corner**

Later that day, the Rainbooms plus Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight Sparkle & Spike & the AWA Gang are seen at the Sugarcube corner hanging out at one corner of the shop having a conversation and drinks.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity said excitedly.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you." Applejack stated with a grin

Twilight let's out a big smile, "Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" she exclaimed in excitement while twirling her hair, she then noticed everyone was looking at her. She then let's out a cough, "Isn't that nice?" she asked nervously as she sips her milkshake.

"Yeah, he does... albeit miserably." Ben Tennyson quipped.

"What?" Twilight asked.

IF elbowed him on the arm, "Nothing. Just ignored him." she stated.

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked holding up her cup of tea.

"She's got an official title now." Spike spoke as Fluttershy holds on to him, "Do-do-do-doo!" he imitated a fanfare with a biscuit as a trumpet, "The Princess of Friendship!" he announced.

"Woah." Miyako Gotokuji said in awe as she took another picture of Twilight.

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset complimented as she rubs her arm. Shiina then placed a hand on her shoulder, Sunset gave her a smile in gratitude.

"She's even got her own castle!" Spike added.

Rarity then got into Twilight's face grabbing her shoulders, "A castle?! You have your own castle?!" she exclaimed in excitement as milkshake spilled on the latter's shirt, "Eh..." Rarity then realized what she done as she clears her throat, "Ooh, uh, lovely." she said nervously as she wipes the stain on Twilight's shirt.

"Still want golden-statue of mine to be build." Chizuru Tachibana quipped as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Keep dreaming." Sayaka Miki grumbled.

"What's new here?" Twilight asked, "I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria, and getting visited by people from different worlds." she pointed out.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow Dash spoke as Vinyl Scratch was seen walking behind them. Rainbow then brought out her phone and plays a video of her getting ponyfied as she plays her guitar, showing it to Twilight, "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." she said.

"We're still kinda baffled how they suddenly retained their magic." Yoshika Miyafuji admitted.

Twilight placed down her shake on the table, "Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High." she explained.

"Well that explains why they retain their magic." Madoka Kaname quipped with a thoughtful look.

"So... what are you gonna do about it?" Compa asked.

"Well... now the girls and I are all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens." Twilight replied, "Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" she exclaimed when she realized something, she turns to Sunset with an apologetic look, "No offense." she said.

Sunset let's out a disgruntled sigh, "None taken." she replied, "Heh. I'm used to it." she admitted.

Rainbow then stood up, "They'll never even know what hit 'em!" she exclaimed as she began to throw a series of punches and kicks in the air, almost hitting IF, Shiina, Sunset and Fluttershy. She throws another punch but was caught by Oohori whom stares at her with a blank look.

"Be careful." Oohori said, "Getting punch, even by accident, is still painful you know." he advised.

Rainbow retracted her hand, "Woops! Sorry about that.'' she replied rubbing the back of her head.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack stated.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure _I_ could find something to worry about." Fluttershy admitted in concern, "But it won't be the sirens." she said as she hugs Spike happily.

"Why do you need something to worry about?'' Sayaka asked indecorously.

"The sooner we do this, the better." Twilight declared, "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" she asked as Pinkie Pie waves her hands up.

Sayaka let's out a sigh, "Yes... Pinkie..." she grumbled.

Pinkie finished sipping her milkshake first as she let's out a sighs before speaking, "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." she explained as a cream made it to her face.

Twilight then wipes the stain off Pinkie's face, "Looks like we've got a party to crash." she claimed as the pink bundle of annoyance let's out a squee of excitement.

Chizuru then turns to IF, "We probably should inform the others about this.'' he suggested as IF nodded in agreement as she took out her tablet and began sending messages to other members of AWA.

Twilight then turns to the AWA crew, "So... can you tell me something about you guys?" she asked.

"For starters, in front of you are a teleporter(himself), a Japanese-Superman(Oohori), a Rainmaker(Yuuki Asaba), a Witch(Yoshika), a Magical Girl(Sayaka), a Superhero(Miyako), a Ninja(Shiina), a guy who can turn into different aliens(Ben), a Lancer(IF), a medic(Compa) and a superhero-magical girl hybrid." Chizuru listed with a casual look.

"Superhero-magical girl hybrid?'' Rarity asked in confusion.

Madoka then raised her hands up, "Oh! That would be me." she revealed.

"Since when did you become a superhero?'' Yoshika asked in surprise.

"I've been taking training lessons with Gran Torino-san." Yoshika replied, "It won't be long before I start wearing a mask." she claimed.

"Well ain't that interesting." Chizuru admitted as he turns to Twilight, "As you see, the AWA is filled with different people with unique quirks and perks." he stated.

Twilight took notes on that, "Interesting." she said, "So, what are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

"Aside from helping Sunset get back here. A common enemy of ours were spotted in this world, they are known as the Apostles of the New World." IF explained.

"Apostles of the New World?" Twilight asked in concern, "The name doesn't sound good." she admitted.

"A mysterious organization that does nothing but cause chaos and destruction." Yoshika explained.

"Okay... that's really concerning." Twilight said in worry.

Yuuki crosses his arms, "They haven't made a move yet, so we're on guard at all times, in case something comes up." he stated.

"Between the Dazzlings and the Apostles, I don't know which is worse, but all I know that they're nothing but bad news." Sunset stated.

"Amen." Miyako quipped as Shiina nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could speak, Kenji Kazama, Sheele, Allen Walker, Edward Elric and Shinozaki enters the shop which Yuuki noticed.

"Hey guys!" Yuuki called, "Over here!" he said gesturing his hands to come over them.

Kenji and the others then sat at a table right next to them, "Ugh... I can't believed we stayed inside that cramped hell." he exclaimed in annoyance.

"What happened?" Compa asked.

"We got stuck inside a locker for an entire hour when we we're spying the Dazzlings." Edward replied as he took a seat.

"What in the hay are ye guys thinking hiding in a locker?" Applejack asked indecorously.

Edward points his finger at Sheele, "Ask Sheele... it was her idea." he replied with a blank look.

Sheele then shrunk down her seat, "I'm sorry." she squeaked.

"Mah! Mah! At least we go out, so no need to fret about it." Allen reassured.

Shinozaki then turns to Twilight, "Is she the pony princess that you're talking about?'' he asked.

Sunset nodded, "Yep! This is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship.'' she introduced.

"Hello." Twilight greeted.

"Greetings, Princess Twilight." Shinozaki greeted, "But aren't princess suppose to wear something more... noble?" he asked, much to Twilight's confusion.

"Cagalli... Flora... Lala..." Oohori counted.

"And I retract my question." Shinozaki replied.

"Wait! If you guys are here... then who's looking out at CHS?" Chizuru asked.

"Shoto and Lan are there." Edward replied.

"So does, Levi and Lester." Kenji added, "Even without us around, those two can take care of things." he stated.

Chizuru nodded in response, "Good point." he said, "I'm pretty sure, those two are focus with their tasks.'' he claimed.

* * *

Back in CHS, we go to the rooftop to see Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely looking around the place.

Lester then spoke, "Waffles!" he exclaimed.

"Pancakes!" Levi argued.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Later that day, the large group arrives at the school's gymnasium as they feel the animosity in the air, students are separated to each other in groups with their band members as everyone would send glances with their adversaries. Meanwhile the Rainbooms along with Sunset, Twilight and Spike stood at the snack table as the AWA gang are scattered around the place.

"Ugh... the atmosphere suffocates me." Sayaka grumbled.

"I think I need an inhaler." Compa grimaced.

Oohori turns around, "Hey, Shinozaki." he called, "Will you be fine in this place?" he asked in concern, only to find him gone, "Huh? Guess he didn't even bother entering this place." he stated.

Chizuru then approaches Shoto Todoroki and Lan Hikari, "Trouble while we we're gone?'' he asked.

Lan shook his head, "We haven't seen the Dazzlings ever since the cafeteria fiasco." he replied.

"Aside from the animosity in this place, the Dazzlings are yet to do another move, if they still have more schemes up their sleeves." Shoto stated.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "This is troublesome... all right, just keep your guards up for anything suspicious.'' he ordered earning a nod from the two.

As the students continues their animosity at each other, at the stage area, Flash Sentry was arguing with someone, he pulls him arm back as if he was about to punch the person his arguing but he grabs a plastic cup instead.

"I'm gonna get more punch!" Flash growled. As he turns around to walks towards the snack table, he accidentally bumps into Twilight causing both of them to drop their cups to the floor, "Twilight?" he asked in surprise as he hold on to her.

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" Twilight replied nervously with a flustered cheeks.

Flash then placed her up while putting a hand on her shoulders, "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" he asked.

"Something like that." Twilight replied.

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition. No one here wants this as bad as _my_ band does!" Flash boasted.

At the same time, the Dazzlings enters the gymnasium through the doors which Rainbow Dash noticed. The rainbow-haired girl then decided to get Twilight's attention by taking a chocolate chip from a cookie that Pinkie was eating, she then flings it towards the pony princess' head getting her attention. Twilight turns around to see Rainbow Dash gesturing her head towards the doors, she looks forward and saw the Dazzlings walking across the gym.

Twilight turns back to Flash, "Can you excuse me for just a minute?" she said as she walked off, the blue-haired guitar player shrug in response.

Twilight along with the Rainbooms and Sunset gathered together as they walk towards the Dazzlings, Pinkie stayed behind a little grabbing and stuffing as much as cookies in her hair as the AWA gang them approached the sirens.

"What the fuck is Pinkie's hair made of?" Sayaka asked in bewilderment.

Chizuru then walks towards Ben, "Hey, Ben. I haaaaaaad a bad feeling, that whatever they're doing will end up badly." he stated in concern.

Ben crosses his arms, "Yeah... I got the same feeling, too." he replied in agreement.

The Dazzlings got in the middle as the student's argument gets louder and louder, "Oh, no! No one's mingling!" Adagio Dazzle said in mock surprise, "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" she said with a grin.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" Sonata Dusk quipped as she holds up a cup and a bottle of grape juice, "I _knew_ I used too much grape juice!" she said as Aria Blaze rolls her eyes.

Adagio placed a hand on her forehead in annoyance, "It's _not_ the fruit punch! It's us!" she clarified.

"But the punch is awful, too." Aria stated towards Sonata.

"What do _you_ know about good fruit punch?" Sonata demanded as she shoved yhe cup on Aria's face.

Aria knocks Sonata's arms away, "More than you!" she replied.

"Do not!" Sonata replied as she smacks a hand on Aria's face.

"Do too!" Aria countered by brushing Sonata's hair upwards.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts." Adagio stated with a sinister smile.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" a voice said surprising the sirens, they turn around to see Twilight and the Rainbooms standing together, "We're gonna make sure of that!" Twlight declared proudly. "Alright, girls, let's do this!" she said as they joined hands together, "Friendship is magic!" she exclaimed as they closed their eyes.

However... nothing happened as the whole placed went silent as everyone stares at the girls, except for one dope letting out a cough... which turns out to be Lan.

Chizuru let's out a snort as he turns around trying to seize his laughter as Ben watches them in bewilderment, "Oh... sweet Delilah...'' he muttered.

"Epic fail men, epic... fail!" Oohori stated with a rapping stance.

Shoto turns to IF, "What are they up to begin with?" he asked in confusion.

"Something that can stop those girls... but these just end embarrassing themselves." IF replied with a blank look.

The girls then opens their eyes to find out that nothing happened, "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't understand. We're all together again." Twilight replied, "Why isn't this working?" she asked in confusion.

"That is really embarrassing." Madoka stated in concern.

"And yeah... take things to eleven with everyone's eyes are on them." Yoshika stated.

Spike then crawls on Twilight's shoulders, "You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now." he stated.

"I'm trying, Spike." Twilight replied, "I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." she stated in confusion.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" Adagio exclaimed, "This group is obviously serious about winning!" she accused, "A little cocky though, aren't they?" she asked, "Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." she stated as everyone glares the girls.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Flash yelled.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom argued.

And with that, everyone went back to arguing and is much louder this time around as the Twilight, Sunset and the Rainbooms watches in concern while the AWA gang looks around in disbelief.

As everyone continues to argue, tons of negative aura began to flow out through the entire gymnasium before making it's way towards the Dazzling's gems, absorbing it. Adagio then grabs her gem in satisfaction, she then looks at the Twilight, Sunset and the Rainbooms along with the AWA Gang and noticed that they're not arguing like the others.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for." Adagio stated, "Or rather, it found us." she claimed as Aria grinned in realization while Sonata remains oblivious to her statement, Adagio groans as Aria slaps herself, "Magic!" she exclaimed, "Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell." she explained, "But not _these_ girls and a couple of people from the back. They are special." she stated referring to Twilight, Sunset, the Rainbooms and the AWA Gang.

"Ahh shit-fucking-shit... the arguing just got even worse." Yuuki grumbled.

"Yeah." Sayaka replied in agreement, "Good thing Shinozaki isn't here to see this." she stated.

"Yeah... if he did, Shinozaki would have start a mass-school shooting, right now." Oohori stated with a blank look.

Sheele grimaced at the thought, "I hope not." she replied.

Ben crosses his arms, "Now what?" he asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Chizuru replied as he tips a finger at the strawhat he is wearing when all of sudden, he heard the sound of bells ringing again which was heard all over the gymnasium. Just like from before, everyone inside the gymnasium heard the sound which caused them to stop arguing, the Dazzling were surprised that it happened again, "Woah... again." he said.

"Where is that ringing coming from?" Yoshika asked in confusion.

"Whatever it is, it stopped everyone arguing." Ben pointed out.

Meanwhile with Twilight, Sunset and the Rainbooms, while they are grateful that arguing subsided, they were confused by the ringing sounds.

"W-where did that ringing sound coming from?" Twilight asked.

"We had no idea but Fluttershy claimed that she heard it before several times." Sunset stated, "But to where it coming from, we had no idea.'' she admitted.

"Not only me... but Yoshika and Chizuru heard it before too." Fluttershy added.

"Whatever it is, let's use this confusion as a chance to get outta here!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

Applejack nodded, "Ya heard her girls, let's get going on." she declared.

Sunset then did a hand signal towards the AWA Gang which they understood immediately.

Meanwhile with the Dazzlings, Aria looks around in confusion, "What is going on? Where is that sound coming from?!" she demanded.

Sonata tilted her head in confusion, "That's the second time that we heard that... or is it the third...'' she stated.

Adagio then eyed Twilight, Sunset, the Rainbooms and the AWA Gang running out from the gymnasium, she let's out a smirk, "Interesting... really interesting.'' she muttered in interest.

 **-BREAK-**

Later outside, we see the large group hanging out at the school's entrance steps as they watch Twilight walks back and forth.

"So... what went wrong?'' Shinozaki asked in a matter-of-tact tone.

"It doesn't make any sense." Twilight exclaimed, "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before." she claimed.

"Well with whatever you did back there didn't work, you girls need to come up with another method in dealing with those musical minstrels." Chizuru stated.

"He has point because you defeated me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Sunset stated, "The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe _you_ have to use the same kind of magic to defeat _them_." she claimed, "Or... maybe not." she quipped.

"No. I think you're onto something." Twilight admitted with a grin.

"Really?" Sunset asked in delight.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Twilight pointed out.

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack listed.

"Don't forget about magical light shows whenever you girls transform." Edward added.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Twilight implied.

Fluttershy brushes a part of her hair, "You mean like a song?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Twilight replied with a nod, "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." she explained.

"Hmmm..." everyone hummed as they began to think when Rarity gasped in realization.

"The band competition!" Rarity exclaimed, "That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." she pointed out.

"Guess the Rainbooms _are_ the band to beat." Applejack stated placing a hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"And I believe _you_ , Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity claimed towards Twilight as the Rainbooms walks towards her as they cheered and laugh.

Meanwhile, Sunset looks down in sadness being left out again, Miyako noticed this and gave her comforting hug while Shiina placed a hand on her shoulders, the bacon-haired girl gave them a smile of gratitude.

"So... since you're now part of their band." Kenji stated, "What will be your role?" he asked.

Pinkie then pops in, "He's right! So what do you wanna play?" she asked as she shown a triangle instrument, "Triangle?" she asked making a dinging sound, "Sousaphone?" she asked as she brought out a sousaphone before blowing it on Twilight's face, messing her hair, "Theremin?" she asked as she a plays very weird instrument, "Soooo magical." she stated in bliss.

"And weird." Madoka quipped with a blank look.

"Where the heck did she get all this stuff?'' Sayaka asked in disbelief.

"She can be a dancer." Chizuru suggested, "Kinda like that asshole from The Might Mighty Bosstones whom does nothing but dance in every performances." he stated.

"I find that unique, you know." Kenji replied.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these." Twilight stated referring to her hands, "And... I don't dance well, so... I'll just sing." she claimed.

Rainbow the leans on her, "Like, as in, _lead_ singer?" she asked, "Cuz that's usually _my_ gig. This being my band and all." she claimed.

"It's _our_ band!" Applejack argued as she pulls Twilight next to her, "And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." she stated.

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." Rainbow claimed.

"When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us become better too." Shinozaki stated.

"What the heck are you saying at a time like this?" Kenji asked indecorously.

"It's only temporary." Twilight clarified, "And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." she explained.

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow exclaimed with a raised fist.

"Well, that's just it. I don't _know_ any." Twilight admitted nervously.

"Awww..." Sunset and the Rainbooms let's out a disgruntled sigh.

"So much for that." Chizuru grumbled.

"Back to the drawing board." Ben said as he rubs the back of his head.

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to _write_ one." Twilight reassured.

"Totally!" Spike quipped as he walks towards Twilight, "Twilight can write a spell like it's _no_ body's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria." he boasted.

"Technically, I helped _finish_ a spell." Twilight corrected, "And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." she chastised.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike replied with a shrug.

"I've got this" Twilight claimed, "C'mon!" she said as she picks up Spike as she made her way back towards the school.

"Where're you goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Twilight replied.

"You slept in a library?" Shinozaki asked indecorously, "That is something a princess shouldn't do." he chastised.

"Shinozaki... both Flora and Lala... slept outside a video game store just to be first in line for a new video game release." IF stated.

"And I retract my previous statement." Shinozaki replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she got in front of Twilight, "We're besties now!" she claimed as she engulfs the pony-princess with a tight hug, "Slumber party at my house!" she announced as the girls looks at each other in excitement.

"Slumber party, huh?" Sayaka mused, "Been a while since I joined one." she admitted.

"The last slumber party we had is the one Nep-Nep organized." Compa chimed.

"That one ended in a disaster." IF grumbled.

Pinkie then turns towards the boys, "What about you guys, wanna join us?" she asked.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Thank you, Pinkie but we must decline. Slumber parties are not our thing." he replied.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Rainbow asked.

Chizuru let's out a smirk, "Of course... we're having a guy's night out." he replied.

 **And that's it with this chapter! Nothing much to say but next chapter, the girls have a slumber party while the boys had a guy's night out.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. Guys Night Out x Slumber Party

**A/N: And here I am, once again back with a new chapter. I had a lot of fun this week, first off, I officially joined Marcus the Kane's group and hangs out in their base operation aka an Internet Cafe, so I'll might oversee most of his future stories but I'm not gonna spoil any of that.**

 **89.9 Hoodz - I love writing plots similar to a sitcom but most of it are influenced from the Red vs Blue webseries.**

 **bast234 - you'll get a taste of that in this chapter.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"It's true that your luster may not have been as bright as gold. You only shined on occasion. You were always arguing and fighting. You have wavy hair. You were lazy. You were the king of sexual harassment. You never paid the rent. You paid your people late. Still, you were brighter than the fake glint of gold plating. When you were angry, your entire soul was enraged. When you laughed, you laughed with all your heart. Your silver was much more beautiful." -_ Tama**

 ** _"Trying to shoulder the burden all by yourself? Don't be a stranger. Weep and ask for help. Lean on me with your runny nose. Cry when you feel like crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you're tearing up with an ugly face, I'll give you a good cry with an uglier face. When you're laughing so hard your stomach hurts, I'll laugh in a louder voice. That's how it should be. It's far better to get dirty while living true to yourself, than to throw away yourself and die a clean death." -_ Hajime Obi**

 **And with that, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City**

Later that night at Canterlot City, we see a group of boys, which consists of Yuuki Asaba, Oohori, Kenji Kazama, Ben Tennyson and Shinozaki, making their way towards a movie theater.

"You know that the movie actually has a little bit of a cult following." Ben commented.

"Really?" Oohori asked.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. I was at a science-fiction convention, and I saw a guy dressed as your half-ape character." he replied.

"Oh, if he was with three guys dressed like a banana, that was just our friends, Rex, Juugo and Jet." Kenji claimed with a blank look.

Ben was taken by surprise, "Really? That was them." he exclaimed, "Huh... well, they dressed nice as bananas.'' he mused making both Kenji and Oohori burst out laughing.

"I must say, I am enjoying the new chair you gave me from my birthday." Shinozaki claimed towards Yuuki.

"It's great, isn't it?" Yuuki asked with a grin.

"It is." Shinozaki admitted, "Aligns the lumbar, cradles the coccyx, balances the buttocks. This is a chair worthy of the name." he stated.

"What name?" Yuuki asked.

"Chair." Shinozaki replied with a blank look as Yuuki let's out a snort while shaking his head in amusement.

The five boys then arrived at the movie theater where Edward Elric, Lan Hikari and Allen Walker were waiting for them.

"Where you guys been?" Edward asked, "We've been waiting for you guys for ten whole minutes!" he complained.

Shinozaki then placed both hands on his hips, "Well... it's your fault for arriving this early, we agreed that we meet up here seven o'clock sharp, the three of us..." he spoke as he checks on his watch, "... arrived here at the exact time." he claimed, "So, there's no one to blame but yourself for arriving ten minutes earlier than us." he stated in a matter of fact.

"Ugh... shut up, you nerd." Edward grumbled.

"It's super-nerd." Shinozaki corrected.

Oohori looks around, "I don't see the others around." he pointed out.

"Both Lester and Levi decided to go in a comic shop to kill time since they don't like the movie that we're going to watch while Shoto decided to hang out in the Sugarcube Corner." Lan explained, "I believe he's going to meet up with someone there." he added.

"Huh? Probably someone from AWA." Ben mused.

"I don't see Chizuru either." Allen pointed out, "Isn't he with you guys?'' he asked.

Kenji shrug his shoulders, "He was suppose to come with us, but the miserable piles of secrets change his mind at the last minute and decided to wander off his own.'' he replied, "I have no idea where he went.'' he claimed.

"Does he still wears that strawhat?'' Allen asked.

Kenji nodded, "He is still wearing that piece of shit." he replied.

"I'm still wondering where that horrid head wear came from. It's been on Chizuru's possession in the past few days." Shinozaki stated.

"No ones seems to regain possession of it." Allen pointed out, "Maybe it doesn't really belong to anyone." he claimed.

"That could be it." Yuuki said in agreement.

"If that's so... then the hat is Chizuru's now." Lan exclaimed.

Edward then made his way towards the theater door, "I don't know about you guys but I came here to watch a movie, and not to talk about Chizuru's dumb hat.'' he stated as he got inside.

Kenji shrugs, "He got a point. Let's go before the movie starts." he said before entering the theater with the rest following.

"I still prefer watching this movie in Netflix." Shinozaki quipped.

"What's up with you and your obsession with Netflix." Oohori grumbled in disbelief.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, SugarCube Corner**

Meanwhile at the SugarCube Corner, we see Shoto Todoroki sitting at one table with a shake in hand as he waited for someone. Then a girl walks inside the cafe, she looks around the place and saw Shoto.

"Todoroki-san!" the girl called getting his attention as she walks towards him, "Sorry I'm late, I was suppose to arrive yesterday but I was hold up with an appointment." she reasoned as she took a sit.

Shoto shook his head, "No worries." he reassured, "Glad that you could make it, Yaoyoruzu-san." he stated.

The girl named Momo Yaoyoruzu is a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age with a tall curvaceous figure. She has cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. She is currently wearing a red long sleeve turtleneck, a dark-blue knee-length skirt and black boots.

"Likewise." Momo replied, "So, how is this mission going?'' she asked.

Shoto placed down his shake on the table, "So far, the Apostles hasn't made any moves yet, however, we are currently dealing with three creatures that has this mysterious power that makes people act hostile to each other." he replied, "From what they told me, this creatures are called Sirens." he claimed.

"Sirens?" Momo repeated, "Those mythical creatures from Greek mythology who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island." she stated.

Shoto nodded, "Something like that." he said, "But these creatures comes from the world of Equestria. We still don't know what they're up to but were keeping an eye on them just in case." he stated.

Momo placed a hand on her chin, "This is troublesome... I had feeling that we'll be having a hard time dealing with these creatures and the Apostles, once they made their move, at the same time." she said.

Shoto nodded in agreement, "Then we need to get ready at all cost." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the other side of the town, Chizuru Tachibana is seen walking alone in the sidewalks, he is still wearing the strawhat that he found during his day in this world. Originally, he was suppose to watch a movie alongside with his friends however, he changes his mind with reasons unknown and left to wander around the town. He was having a nice time when he comes across a restaurant, he takes a look inside through the glass window and much to his shock, a lot of people are arguing inside. He then noticed the green-like aura around the arguing patrons which made his eyes widen in realization...

... the Sirens are nearby.

Chizuru quickly pulls out a candy and pops it in his mouth, he then looks around for the trio of dangerous divas. Suddenly, the restaurant's doors opens, Chizuru then looks forward just in time to see the Dazzlings exiting the place.

"Sonata... I thought I told you to stop eating tacos! You'll ruin your figure." Adagio Dazzle chastised in annoyance.

"Forget it, Dagi." Aria Blaze quipped, "There is no stopping Sonata from eating those stuffs, she will have herself to blame when she gets fat.'' he stated with a blank look.

"Don't worry!" Sonata Dusk chirped, "No matter how much I'll eat I won't get fat.'' she claimed cheerfully.

Adagio let's out a gasp of shock, "That is blasphemy! There is no way that you won't get fat from those nasty forages!" she argued.

"What do you know about tacos?!" Sonata argued back.

Adagio was about to say something when she noticed Chizuru a few steps away from them, she let's out a grin as she turns, "My... this is an unexpected encounter." she mused.

Chizuru let's out a nervous chuckle, "Ahahaha... hi... evening ladies...'' he greeted nervously, _"_ _Need to act dumb so they won't suspect with me anything."_ he thought.

"Evening to you, too." Adagio greeted back, "Chizuru Tachibana was it?'' she asked earning a nod from the blonde.

Aria then stomps in front of Chizuru, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?!" she accused.

 _"Woah! Hostile much?"_ Chizuru thought as he raised his hands in defense, "No! I was just walking around when I came to this restaurant and saw you three." he stated.

Adagio then grabs Aria's shoulder and pulls her away, "Forgive her and her rude accusation." she stated as she glanced a glare towards Aria whom scoff in response. She then turns back to Chizuru with a smirk, "Anyway... this is a perfect time to get to know you better." she claimed, "Would like to accompany me for the night?'' she asked.

Chizuru thought about it. There are Pros and Cons with her request, the pros are that he can more info from her and the cons is that coming with her will trigger some rumors that will affect his relationship with Yoshika. Chizuru let's out a sigh, he needs to take risk, he'll just have to apologize to Yoshika even if he had to commit seppuku to get her forgiveness.

"All right... what do I have to lose." Chizuru replied.

Adagio was beaming in excitement from his answer, she then turns to her companions giving them hand signals them to leave them alone. Aria rolls her eyes before walking away, Sonata stood still smiling when suddenly Aria grabbed her by the shoulder before pulling her away.

Adagio then stood beside Chizuru wrapping both of her arms around his left arm, "Shall we?'' she asked with a sultry eyes.

Chizuru sighed, "Let's go." he replied.

After thirty minutes of walking, the two arrived at the city park which is currently empty.

"A lovely evening isn't it?'' Adagio asked with a smile, "Much better that we had this whole park to ourselves.'' she mused.

Chizuru looks around, "I can see that.'' he replied, "So... what do you want to talk about?'' she asked.

Adagio let's out a smirk, "My... getting to the point already? Very well...'' she said as she stood in front of the blonde, "... I had to apologize but I had to blunt, but I had taken an interest to you." she confessed.

Chizuru was completely taken aback from what she just said, _"Is she fucking serious?"_ he thought in disbelief. He was expecting that Adagio is going to tell him that she's aware of his abilities and the possibility in coaxing him to join her side, but he didn't expect her confession at all. Granted, she told him before that she's interested in him but he never expected that she was serious. He quickly shook his head before speaking, "A-a-are you serious?!" he exclaimed.

Adagio nodded with a smirk, "I am serious." she replied.

"I... I appreciate that." Chizuru replied, "But why me? I'm a shrimp.'' he pointed out.

"You're height doesn't matter." Adagio reasoned, "Besides... it's your eyes that really captivated, they are so magical and blue, it reminds me of the ocean.'' he stated.

"Actually... most of my friends compares my eyes with the skies." Chizuru pointed out.

"They must be idiots then." Adagio replied.

"They ARE idiots." Chizuru claimed before letting out another sigh, "Adagio... I appreciate that you see me that way but I already had a girlfriend." he stated.

"I'm aware but I'm not gonna stop because of that." Adagio replied as she leans closer, "You're the first male that fully got my attention, so I won't stop until I make you mine.'' she claimed with smirk. Before Chizuru could say anything, Adagio suddenly planted her lips towards his which completely caught him off-guard, she then pulls her lips away from his, she licks her lips as she stare at him with sultry eyes as Chizuru could only let out a gasping sound. Adagio let's out a giggle, "I really hope that you enjoy that. Well... I believe I should go, I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a wink before leaving the mouth-agape blonde.

After several minutes of silence, Chizuru finally spoke, "What... have I gotten myself into...'' he squeaked in disbelief.

He could only hope that Yoshika would forgive him if she ever finds this out.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Comic Book Store**

Meanwhile in a comic book store somewhere in Canterlot City, we go inside to see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman browsing some comics at one aisle.

"You know, I saw this great thing on the Discovery Channel." Lester claimed, "Turns out if you kill a starfish, it'll just come back to life." he stated.

"Was the starfish wearing boxer shorts?" Levi asked, "Because you might have been watching Nickelodeon." he pointed out.

Before Lester could reply, Chizuru enters the comic book store and approaches them like a half-dead zombie(if that was even possible), the Hollywood Nerd noticed him, "Hey Chizuru, what's up?'' he greeted.

"Lester... Levi..." Chizuru spoke with a blank look, "... one of the sirens kissed me." he confessed.

Both the Hollywood Nerd and the Humanity's Strongest looks at each other in disbelief, wondering to themselves if they heard was right.

"Are... are you fucking kidding us?" Lester asked in disbelief.

Chizuru shrugs his shoulders, "Wish I was... wish I was..." he replied with a blank look.

Levi let's out a sigh, "All right... better not tell the witch about this, or she'll throw a fit." he stated.

"Or worst... she'll kill you and then herself." Lester stated.

Levi turns to him with surprised look on his face, "You can't be serious?'' he asked in disbelief.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot Town, Pinkie Pie's Home**

Meanwhile somewhere in a nearby town, we go to the Pie household. Inside we see the girls gathered around Pinkie Pie's room, all of them are wearing their sleepwear, ranging from pajamas to nightgowns or in IF's case, a track jacket.

Currently, every girl are busy with their own stuffs. Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki are currently playing a game with their Nintendo Switch while Applejack and Rainbow Dash intensely played a game on a console, IF and Compa are having a conversation at the doorway while Miyako Gotokuji, Shiina and Sheele are checking the blonde's MyBuddies to see the latest happening back in Normal Earth, Yoshika is also checking her MyBuddies account in her tablet while Fluttershy is seen petting Spike, Princess Twilight Sparkle is seen sitting on the bed working on the counter-spell while Rarity checks her phone with Sunset Shimmer.

Pinkie Pie is seen lying down on the floor on her stomach as she checks on laptop, "Status update: 'Okie-dokie-lokie!'." she said cheerfully while typing.

Rarity, Sunset and Fluttershy took a selfie of themselves only for Spike to photobomb himself in the shot, much to Rarity's dismay and the other two's amusement.

Yoshika then let's out a giggle as Fluttershy scoots close to her, "What are you looking at?'' she asked.

"Yui just sent me a video in my MyBuddies of Naruto and the others exploring a haunted mansion." Yoshika stated, "It ended with them running in fright.'' she added.

Sunset turns to her, "I thought Naruto was afraid of ghost.'' she pointed out, "I'm also surprised that he had time to do something like that, I heard that he has a busy schedule." she stated.

"Naruto must have some time-off and probably got forced to join this shenanigan that Konata instigated." Yoshika replied.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow continues to play their game with the latter at the verge of mercy from the former. Out of desperation, Rainbow slams her fist on the console, abruptly stopping their game.

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack complained in disbelief.

Rainbow let's out a chuckle, "I doubt it." she said, twirling her controller with her finger.

"No... you're just a plain cheater." Madoka bluntly pointed out making the multi-color haired girl squawked while Applejack chuckled. Madoka then looks up from her game towards Sayaka, "Kinda like the girl in front of me." she said with a blank look.

"That's just one time, Madoka! One time!" Sayaka cried in embarrassment.

Rainbow then turns to Twilight whom seems to be having trouble with her work, "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, good." Twilight replied nervously as she flips through the pages of the notebook. She then turns to Fluttershy, "Great. Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." she complimented.

"Thanks." Fluttershy replied with a smile before letting a sigh, "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." she muttered, hugging a green alligator plushie.

"Hey!" Applejack shouted as she tries to take her controller back from Rainbow Dash whom let's out a laugh.

Rarity then sat beside Twilight on the bed, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us." she said with gratitude.

"Uh-huh." the Rainbooms and Sunset replied in agreement.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack added.

Twilight let's out a nervous smile. The AWA girls, meanwhile, stares at her in concern, unlike the other girls, they noticed that Twilight is struggling in coming up with a counter-spell but decided not tell anything to avoid getting Twilight stressed out.

Then they heard the doorbell ring as Pinkie stood up, "Pizza's here!" she shouted in excitement.

And with that, everyone excitedly zips out of the room, except for Twilight whom remains sitting on the bed. Twilight let's out a sigh as she looks at the notebook filled with scribbles and doodles.

Pinkie then pops out from the doorway, "Don't you want any pizza?" she asked with a pizza crust in her mouth.

Twilight nodded in response as Pinkie left the room again. Twilight then got off the bed before placing the notebook inside a drawer, she then went downstairs to join everyone.

 **And that's it for now! Sorry for cutting the slumber party part short, I know some of you are excited to see a certain character to appear but don't worry she'll appear in the next chapter.**

 **Now what I'm about to is something special. First off, this portion of this chapter is co-written with my friends damnlastwords and Marcus the Kane, for the first time ever, I did a collaboration and it was good.**

 **Now what were about to do is to react with the Last Arch Trailer written by Jason2108.**

 **And without further ado, let's get it on with this.**

 **-OMAKE REACTION THEATRE-**

Inside a room surrounded with bookshelves filled with tons of mangas, comic books and DVDs of different animes, cartoons, movies and series. In the middle of the room, we see three males sitting on a green couch facing a large black flat-screen television. Amongs them is the Author.

"Hello everybody! The Author here and we're about to do reaction towards Jason2108's Strangers in Remnant - Last Arch Trailer." the Author announced, "First off, I'd like to introduce my buddies here." he started, "This is damnlastwords." he introduced.

"Damn!" a young(?) man greeted with a grin. He has a brown skin tone, eyes and hair. He is currently wearing a red Stetson on his head, a brown leather vest over a blue checkered dress shirt, yellow scarf around his neck, blue ripped jeans and brown boots. This is damnlastwords also known as the Damn Guy.

"... and Marcus the Kane." the Author introduced next.

"BOOM! GUERILLA!" another young(?) man shouted with an amused face. He has a messy black hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a white hockey shirt with the number 12 as it's logo, black baggy pants and white sneakers. This is Marcus the Kane.

"For those whom is familiar with Marcus the Kane, you're probably wondering why his appearance is different from his fics." the Author pointed out, "That's because the Marcus the Kane character is different from the Marcus the Kane whom is the author, they are separated entities." he explained, "Anyway... let's get this reaction part started.'' he announced as he brought out a tape.

"Wait a minute! Ah thought Chizuru had that tape?!" the Damn Guy pointed out.

"I snagged it while he is not looking." the Author replied.

* * *

"I swear to you guys, a tape just came out flying from a portal!" Chizuru argued, "I was suppose to watch it but I lost the tape." he claimed.

"Chizuru... I think you were so tired back there that you're seeing things." Levi pointed out.

* * *

"Also, unlike Jason's, I don't have any Behind the Scenes fics. So, the only person who could react to this are us." the Author explained.

"Good point." Marcus said.

"Also... the people whom saw Jack and Jason when they rudely bursting in a store through a wall, I erased their memories after that. And Jason, if you're reading this, please... put a leash permanently on Jack and add a SHOCK COLLAR as well!" he exclaimed. "I also had to secretly snagged back the video tape player and the television both of you took because the money you two left were not yen or any currency available in that world." he stated.

"Well then... how about we start watching the video?'' the Damn Guy suggested.

"Tara let's!" the Author chirped.

Marcus puts the tape inside the player and a few minutes later a video began to play at the television screen.

* * *

 **The Last Arch Trailer by Jason 2108**

* * *

 **"Your job is to ensure none of the prisoners escape. They've hacked into our security systems and the White Fang is already inside. Were doing our best to reverse the forced lock down but until then...all of you are on your own."**

 **With a grim expression, Nathan replied, "Roger that."**

 **David combined his dual guns into a bow.**

 **Ashley slashed her whip.**

Marcus gave a thumbs-up. He loves these OCs especially Ashley whom is part of his fics.

 **All the prison guards loaded their weapons.**

 **The criminal looks around the prison and notices most of the prison guards were faunus.**

 **Which was odd considering most of the guards were humans yesterday.**

 **"Excuse me, are you Chelsea Gladstone?"**

 **Chelsea turned around to see one of the faunus prison guards right in front of her.**

 **Not giving an answer, Chelsea was silent as she patted the faunus on the shoulder.**

 **Her eyes widened but before she could react, the white fang member in disguised injected a sleeping drug into her neck.**

"Damn! Bitch shouldn't have let her guard down." the Damn Guy exclaimed with a grin.

 **Chaos struck.**

 **Students ran.**

 **Gun fired.**

 **Debris fell.**

 **...**

 **Skeletons roamed.**

"Skeletons? Seriously?!" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Deadites are better than skeletons." the Damn Guy claimed.

"Oohhh..." the Author cooed, "That gave me an idea." he mused.

 **All they students of beacon look up at the sky.**

 **The teachers looked.**

 **The otherwolders looked.**

 **Everyone who was there looked...as a giant shadow consumed Beacon.**

"The large blue hand is worst than whatever that giant shadow is." Marcus mused.

"Large blue hand? Does it belongs to Dr. Manhattan?'' the Author asked with a smile.

 **Jack sat on his comfy chair laughing in excitement.**

 **"HAHAHA! NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE! HAHAHA!"**

 **Black Asobin looked nervous.**

"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" the three males chanted towards Jack with Marcus flipping two fingers at him.

 **Strength jumped foward...**

 **pulled back her ogre arm...**

 **and punched Chariot in the face smashing her crown.**

 **Strength vs Chariot**

 **Black burst through the horde of skeletons.**

 **With her two giant skulls, Dead charged at Black.**

 **Insane Black Rock Shooter vs Dead Master**

 **"Please Yomi, don't this!"**

"You know... this four will only make things worst for Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yu." the Author stated.

"Will they ever learn?" Marcus asked with a smirk.

"Probably not." the Damn Guy mused.

 **"Sometimes you have to fight, to get your point across." Yuuki drew out her blade.**

 **The black winged monster that once was a human, flew towards Yuuki like a wild animal.**

 **Berserk Yuichiro vs Konno Yuuki**

 **Chelsea opens a fresh lollipop and puts it into her mouth, "To think that I would face someone like you in a time like this."**

 **"Die, Human!"**

 **The Underworld King: Mard Geer vs The Most of Wanted Criminal: Chelsea Gladstone**

 **David, Ashley, Nathan and Natalia stood side by side bravely...**

 **as the group of murderers ran towards them.**

 **Team DANN vs Laughing Coffin**

 **Neptune stepped back nervously with Plutia behind her, "K-K-Kotori?"**

 **Kotori did not reply as she took a step forward with Yoshino behind her.**

 **Inverse Kotori & Inverse Yoshino vs Purple Heart & Iris Heart**

 **With fast movements, Julie sliced Yuri's arm off and stabbed Kanade in the heart.**

 **Tooru and Saturn stare in shock at the dark aura Julie was radiating.**

 **Curse of the Fang vs Team SKYJ**

 **Ruby aimed her rifle at his shoulder. Death Gun aimed his gun at her head.**

 **Yang, Weiss and Blake was right behind him.**

 **Death Gun vs Team RWBY**

 **The magical girl charged up on mana.**

 **Her twin glared at her with annoyance.**

 **Illyasviel Von Einzbern vs Illya Von Einzbern**

 **...**

 **"Eventually he will tell you the truth and when he does...you'll finally realise how pointless this all was."**

Marcus claps his hands together, "Now THIS is something I look forward to.'' he claimed rubbing his palms together in excitement.

 **Dead Master screamed as Yomi's emotions overwhelmed her. A large tornado made purely out of chains appeared around Dead Master in the center of the school and skeletons began attacking the attacking the academy.**

 **Black stood at the bottom of the tornado and summoned her insane cannon lance.**

 **...**

 **Kirito and Asuna held hands for one last moment before charging into battle.**

 **...**

 **Jaune ducks just in time to avoid a bullet from hitting his face.**

 **...**

 **Holding her sniper, Sinon runs for dear life as the building on top of her was collapsing.**

 **...**

 **Lashing out in anger, Blanc smashed her weapon onto the ground sending enemies flying.**

 **...**

 **Purple Sister flies to her injured friend as fast as she could evading all the lasers and enemy attacks.**

 **...**

 **Falling from a three story building, Otonashi unloades his gun at the giant alien robot that threatened his life.**

 **...**

 **Making a decision, Shido was going to do anything to save those two spirits.**

 **...**

 **In cyberspace, a giant image of Black Asobin appeares in front of Ene and Saturn.**

 **...**

 **Miku screamed in pain as the giant cannon she was forcefully attached to, drained power from her heart.**

 **...**

 **The Berserk Yuichiro smashed Levi onto the wall breaking a couple of his bones before looking at Shinoa with the intent to kill.**

 **...**

 **Professor Oobleck and Port stood behind each other as the escaped prisoners surrounded them.**

 **...**

 **Neptune transformed his laser gun into a trident and threw it at the aliens.**

 **...**

 **Sun jumps from one roof to another with three flying robots chasing him.**

 **...**

 **Pyrrha and Ren covered Nora as she lifted her hammer and smashes the ground creating a large crater.**

 **...**

 **Naruto taps his chakra with the demon fox inside of him.**

 **...**

 **The fire dragon slayer was engulfed in flames as he grew dragon scales all over his body.**

 **...**

"Say hello! It's them! Let's go!" the three males sang in excitement.

 **Jack summons 50 machines guns, 15 missile launchers, 20 cannons and 30 laser guns...**

 **With no hesitation...**

 **He opened fired.**

 **Everyone vs Jack**

"Kill this bastard!" the three males chanted as they clapped their hands three times, "Kill this bastard!" they chanted again referring to Jack.

"If Jack ever faces Marcus the Kane, the character not me, there will be bloodshed... with Jack on the verge of dying." Marcus mused.

"Marcus is capable of killing Gods after all." the Author said with a gulp, "Neptune and I included." he added nervously.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jason looked at her and Mato looked at him.**

 **Thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes gathered together in her hand to create a scythe and a sword.**

 **Mato glared at Jason as a dark red flame ignited in her eye.**

 **Jason remained calm as he summoned a sword and shield, getting into position.**

 **From a distance, Jack seemed to be engrossed in every detail of the battle, "This should be interesting."**

 **The wind stopped blowing...**

 **The corrupted Mato sprinted forward towards Jason swinging her scythe.**

 **Jason placed his shield in front of him as he prepared himself. He had no intentions in holding back.**

 **Dimension Traveller Jason vs Red Black Dimensional Shooter**

The three males began to clap three times, "This will be awesome!" they chanted before clapping again three times, "This will be awesome!" they chanted.

"And that concludes our reaction." the Author declared, "I must say I'm excited and nervous at the same time." he admitted, "Especially the last part." he added.

"Oh yeah... you had that theory that Jason might be the true enemy all along and you're afraid that his character will turn into a Base-Breaker." Marcus stated.

"Jason was an Ensemble Darkhorse, I don't want his character to get tainted because of whatever the secrets he is hiding." the Author explained, "Hopefully... hopefuly... Jason had something in his sleeves to prevent that." he stated.

"Anyway... ah really enjoy that and ah hope, Jason enjoys our reaction parts." the Damn Guy claimed.

"By the way... in the epilogue of this Mission Fic, I plan to do a trailer about the future stories about my fics." the Author claimed.

"Really? All of them.'' Marcus pointed out.

The Author nodded, "Not all of them but a few snippets and clips that I'll mashed together to create a trailer." he explained.

"Like an Filmography? Ah like the idea." the Damn Guy admitted, "Though I gonna ask why?'' he asked.

"There's a certain IDIOT named Jack who probably thinks I can't write a trailer." the Author replied, "Well now... we'll see about that.'' he said with a smirk.

"Well ah like the idea, and ah bet it's gonna be great." the Damn Guy claimed.

"You'll definitely prove that he's sooooooo wrong." Marcus mused, "And if he reacted by saying "Meh", "Whatever", "I don't care", "Doesn't even bother me", he's in denial that he was proven wrong. Cause no matter how he deny it, deep inside, he is crying, sucking thumb like a spoiled brat that lost his candy from dog." he stated with a laugh.

"Anyway... that's it for now, we'll see you all next time. Bye-bye!" the Author said as the three males waves goodbye.

 **And that's that! Hope you all enjoy the first OMAKE Reaction Theatre. Thank you very much, damnlastwords and Marcus the Kane in joining me with this reaction, I had a blast writing alongside with the two of you. Hopefully, we can do this again, and hopefully our new friend, 89.9 Hoodz could join us next time.**

 **This are the characters that debuted next chapter:**

 **Momo Yaoyoruzu from My Hero Academia**

 **damnlastwords or the Damn Guy is an OC of damnlastwords**

 **Marcus the Kane(author) is an OC of Marcus the Kane**

 **Next chapter... Princess Twilight and Sunset had a talk.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	12. Nervous and Scared? Grabbed a Kitkat

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Yep! I was expecting everyone's reaction towards Adagio kissing Chizuru, how will this go on, you'll just have to see because it won't just end in this arc. Also, glad that everyone enjoyed the reaction parts including the two authors who co-written that segment.**

 **Synchro - Marcus the Kane is not exactly omnipotent so far from what I read. But "HE" does possess such powers. And you don't need to apologize, it's only natural to hate a villain. Unless the villain's names are Loki, Venom, Voldemort and Orochimaru, villains that no matter how bad they are, fans loved them.**

 **bast234 - for now... later on, Yoshika will find out.**

 **Here are random quotes from Gintama - _"My pipe isn't a cheap piece of crap. It was made by the brand name "bitch". You can't buy one here. If you lost it, you'd better buy me a better one... on the surface."_ \- Tsukuyo**

 ** _"Gintoki, will you take up your sword once again to cleanse this rotting nation? Lend me the strength of the fearsome white demon once again. Is this it? Rather than falling into enemy hands, we should kill ourselves and die as warriors."_ \- Kotarou Katsura**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get the continuation of the previous chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot Town, Pinkie Pie's Home**

Later that evening at Pinkie Pie's home as the moon shines brightly at the night sky, we see everyone fast asleep all across the room. Except for one...

"How did I end up in this position?'' Sayaka Miki grumbled quietly. She was sleeping down on a floor inside a blue sleeping bag but much her annoyance, Pinkie Pie and Madoka Kaname were sleeping with her in-between them, and is using her as their hug pillow, "How can I sleep like this...'' she muttered in annoyance. She then noticed Princess Twilight Sparkle getting up from her sleeping bag, _"What's she's up to?''_ she thought as she watches Twilight opens a drawer and takes out Fluttershy's notebook, Twilight then sneakily makes her way past everyone then out of the room, _"Huh? Better see what's she doing."_ she thought, "But first... I need to get out from here." she grumbled as Pinkie and Madoka tightens their hug.

Later we see Twilight in the kitchen leaning on a counter with a single light above her with a pen in her mouth.

Twilight then spits out the pen, "No. _That's_ not gonna work." she said placing two hands on the sides of her head.

"Hey, Twilight." a voice called, surprising Twilight. She turns ahead and saw Sunset Shimmer standing on the doorway, "You're up late." she pointed out before walking inside.

Sunset was then followed by Sayaka, "Evening, your highness." the bluehead greeted, "To clarify... I didn't call you that because your high or something but because your a princess." she clarified.

"That's okay." Twilight reassured, "And please call me, Twilight.'' she requested, "Uhh... can't sleep?'' she asked.

Sayaka let's out a groan, "How can I sleep when you have two pinkheads cuddling you to death.'' she replied, "I swear... Madoka is physically getting stronger as time goes by and don't get me started with Pinkie." she grumbled as she took a seat at the left side of the counter, "What are you up to in this ungodly hour?'' she asked.

"Just looking over the counter-spell." Twilight replied nervously covering the notebook with her left arm, "We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." she claimed as Sayaka narrowed her eyes.

"We really are lucky you're here." Sunset claimed as she opens a fridge.

Twilight looks down with a solemn look, "That's what everyone keeps telling me." she said.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset pointed out in question as she looks inside the fridge filled with cans of whipped cream.

"My only guess is a girl with her nickname and last name starts with a P and ends with an E." Sayaka replied, "Hand me one of those, by the way.'' she said as Sunset tossed a can whipped cream towards which she caught with her hands, "Thanks.'' she said.

"No pleasure." Sunset replied as she grabs another can of whipped cream, "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to _cause_ a problem." she said pouring a whipped cream on her thumb.

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight stated in worry.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset replied.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Twilight trails.

"...let everybody down." Twilight and Sunset said at the same time, much to their surprise.

"Wow... ain't you in sync." Sayaka mused with a whipped cream as a mustache.

Both girls looks at each other with nervous grins, Sunset then closes the fridge only to find a girl standing inches away from her.

"Waaah!" Sunset yelped in fright.

The girl has a bluish-gray skin tone, a shoulder-length grayish blue violet hair and light-turquoise eyes. She is currently wearing a white top and dark blue shorts. This is Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie's older sister.

Maud holds up a rock, "Boulder was hungry." she said in a monotonous voice as she opens a cabinet, grabbing a box of crackers before pouring it down the rock as Sunset nervously backs away from her. Maud then walks away still feeding the rock in her hand.

Sunset then turns to them with a face still in shock, "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." she whispered.

"You and me both!" Twilight replied as they let's out a giggle.

"If you guys thought Maud being Pinkie's sister is weird. Wait till you meet Shinozaki's twin sister." Sayaka pointed out with a blank look.

"Shinozaki has a twin sister?'' Twilight asked in surprise.

"Yep... and I tell ya... she's really beautiful.'' Sayaka replied.

Sunset then let's out a yawn. "I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria." she said walking away.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight called with worry, getting Sunset's attention, she tried to say something but decided to hold back her tongue, "...Never mind. It's not important." she claimed. Sunset gave her a nervous grin before walking away, "No, I have to be able to do this. I _have_ to." she exclaimed confidently.

"Are you sure? Because from what I see right now is that you're struggling." Sayaka pointed out. Twilight's eyes widen when she realized that Sayaka is still in the kitchen, Twilight turns to see Sayaka staring at her with a serious look, "Don't deny it, Twilight, I know your having trouble right now." she claimed.

"I... I... I had no idea w-what you're talking about.'' Twilight replied nervously.

Sayaka let's out a sigh, "You know... it won't hurt to try asking for help." she stated, "Chizuru also struggles with a lot of things, and just like you a lot people has a lot of expectations for him but he managed to make it through everything with the help of his friends." she said as she stood up, "Twilight... I don't doubt you but please... if you need any help... don't hesitate to ask.'' she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Twilight was left alone to think about what she just said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the same time that evening, we go to a large playground and parked on it's sides are two large RVs. Inside we see the males and Momo Yaoyoruzu sleeping.

Except for two persons. On the playground, we see Chizuru Tachibana and Yuuki Asaba sitting on the swings having a heart-to-heart conversation.

Chizuru had his hands on his face, "Oh... Yuuki... I don't know how to face Yoshika tomorrow...'' he grumbled in worry.

Yuuki took a sip of his coffee, "Lighten up." he started, "Just go meet Yoshika and act naturally. Like nothing ever happened at all!" he advised with a blank look.

"Easy for you to say." Chizuru grumbled, "You didn't get KISSED by a siren!" he exclaimed, "And that was my first kiss! Fuck-damn! My first kiss happens to be Adagio!" he said in frustration.

"Look at the bright side..." Yuuki reassured, "... at least, your first kiss was a very gorgeous girl." he pointed out with a smirk.

Chizuru stares at him in disbelief, "Sleep with one eye open." he threatened.

"Look... like I said before just act naturally like nothing happen and your problem is solve." Yuuki stated.

"What if she flirted with me in front of Yoshika? Or what if Adagio tells her that she kissed me right in front of Yoshika? Or what if she kissed me again, this time, right in front of Yoshika?!" Chizuru elaborated in annoyance.

Yuuki thought about it before nodding, "Welp! Then you had to beg to Yoshika for forgiveness... I don't know... by kneeling or committing seppuku. The choice is yours." he stated with a casual face.

Chizuru face faulted, "Thank you very much. Glad that this talk ACTUALLY helps me with my problem." he grumbled sarcastically.

Yuuki grin in reply, "Happy to help." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot Town, Applejack's Home**

The next morning, we see the Rainbooms along with Sunset and Spike, and the AWA girls hanging out at Applejack's home. The Rainbooms are currently practicing their music while the other watches them... though Twilight is singing slightly off-key.

 _Hey, hey, listen_

 _We've got a message for you_

 _We're not all alike_

 _But our friendship is true_

The feedback was so horrible that Sunset can't help but adjust the amp but it didn't help Twilight's horrible singing while the others are unorganized, making the performance even more messier. The AWA girls can't help but cringe from listening. Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka had to endure listening, Sheele felt that her glasses are cracking from the noise, IF and Compa closed their ear with their hands but they can still hear everything, Miyako Gotokuji records a video of them with her tablet while Shiina is refraining herself from strangling the pony princess. Outside the barn, we see Granny Smith walking by when she puts two apple in her ears after hearing the terrible singing.

 _Yeah, we're really different_

 _But we still get along_

 _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

 _You may think you're in control_

 _But we're here to prove you wrong_

 _With our friendship and our music_

 _With the power of our song_

 _Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands_

 _With the magic of friendship_

 _Gonna stop your evil plan_

After the cringe-worthy performance, Rainbow looks up to see if she successfully ponied up only to be disappointed when her ears disappeared.

"Eh, that sounded... _way_ better than the last... five times you've played it." Spike spoke nervously on top of the speaker, "Heh heh." he laughed nervously.

Then a young man walks past the window carrying a basket of apples. The young man was tall with a lean build, he has a light gamboge hair, moderate sap green eyes and a pale, light grayish amaranth skin tone with freckles on his face. He is currently wearing a red jacket with brown collar over a white t-shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt and red & white sneakers. This is Big McIntosh or Big Mac, the older brother of Applejack.

"Nnope." Big Mac bluntly said as he walks away while Spike let's out a whimper of frustration.

"So... how did it go?'' Twilight asked nervously.

"It was appalling." IF bluntly commented.

"Awful." Madoda quipped.

"Unorganized." Yoshika pointed out.

"It's shoddy." Compa said.

"Everything about your performance has sooooo many problems." Sayaka exclaimed shaking her head, "If this were a band competition right now, a newbie band would already beaten you!" she stated.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack pointed out indecorously.

"I have to pick up the slack _some_ how!" Rainbow argued, "Are you guys even trying?!" she asked.

"I'm trying." Fluttershy meekly replied from Rainbow's back.

Miyako watches the video of their previous performance and could only cringe, "Sayaka is right... this performance has a lot of problems." she pointed out with Shiina nodding in a agreement.

"Are you girls sure know what your doing?'' IF asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine." Twilight replied with a nervous laugh, "It'll be fine." she reassured, "One more time from the top!" she exclaimed with a forced smile as everyone looks at her.

Suddenly, Edward Elric, Allen Walker, Shoto Todoroki, Oohori and Momo Yaoyoruzu arrives at the place, entering the garage.

"Hey girls." Edward greeted, "That was some roadkill-like music." he commented, "Is that new genre?" he asked with a smile.

"Is... is that bad?'' Twilight asked.

Allen nodded, "Yeah... it was so cringe-worthy that we saw Granny Smith walking by with apple cores in her ears." he replied making Applejack covering her face with her hat in embarrassment.

Rarity then noticed Momo with them, "Oh my! A friend of yours?'' she pointed.

"Please to meet all you, I'm Momo Yaoyoruzu." Momo introduced herself with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Rarity replied with a smile.

Madoka looks around, "Umm...'' she called getting everyone's attention, "Is... is Izuku-kun here?'' she asked.

Shoto let's out a small smile, "My apologies but Midoriya didn't came." he replied.

"But he did said good luck for you." Momo added with a smile.

Madoka's face flustered a little, "Oh...'' she said as she twirls her hair, "I'll... I'll make sure to thank him when I meet him again...'' she said with a smile.

"Where are the others right now?'' Sheele asked.

Oohori jabbing his thumbs backward, "They're already in school. Doing another round while preparing for the Battle of the Bands.'' he stated.

"Anyway... are you girls sure you're gonna play that roadkill song in the Battle of the Bands?'' Edward asked indecorously.

"No worry... we'll just have to keep practicing until we perfected it." Twilight replied nervously.

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break..." Rarity suggested placing down her keytar, "...try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" she said pulling out a clothing rack with tons of costumes in it, she then grabs a pink dress, "I'm particularly fond of this one." she admitted, "Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern." she stated.

"We're tryin' to save our school here." Applejack pointed out in annoyance, "Enough with the costumes!" she exclaimed.

Rarity let's out a huff, "Oh, you can _never_ have enough costumes!" she argued in a robotic voice while wearing a yellow suit and a helmet.

"C3PO? Is that you?'' Miyako asked with an amused smile.

"She just wants to make things fun!" Pinkie Pie said, "Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" she said as she plays rimshot angrily.

Allen leans towards Shoto, "I sense animosity here." he whispered earning a nod from the scarred young man.

"You don't have _time_ for any of this!" Sunset chimed in, "You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed.

Sayaka checks on her watch, "Correction... you only got ten minutes left.'' she clarified.

The Rainbooms then let's out a gasp, "Oh, no!" they shouted before they began to run around grabbing their equipment and things.

"Woah! Look at them scramble!" Edward said with a grin.

"I prefer omelettes." Oohori preferred.

"What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Twilight explained in worry which caused the girls to stop running.

"She has a point." If admitted.

"Then we'll have to _buy_ ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack declared.

"But how do you propose we do _that_?" Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals!" she explained, "We unleash the counter-spell _then_!" she finished pumping her fist before turning to Twilight, "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?" she asked.

Spike then ran towards Twilight and taps a paw on her ankle, "Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve." he claimed, "Right, Twilight?" he asked.

"Right." Twilight replied with a nervous smile. Sayaka then crosses her arms and stares at her, making the pony princess flinch.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow Dash declared.

And with that, the Rainbooms, the AWA Gang and Sunset left the garage. Sayaka stayed for a minute giving Twilight a look before following them. Twilight nervously holds her arm while Spike... looks confident.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Later that day, we go to the CHS as we see everyone gathered around the gymnasium with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna standing on stage.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Principal Celestia announced as students began to cheer, "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" she pointed out towards the Dazzlings, whom are sitting on top of the bleachers.

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner." Vice Principal Luna reminded earning a nod from Celestia, "Who is it going to be?" she asked.

And with that, every students began arguing again telling each other who's better.

Meanwhile, the AWA Gang watches everyone arguing from top of another bleacher.

"Look at those poor souls... arguing over for nothing." Kenji Kazama stated in disbelief.

Ben Tennyson then crosses his arms, "This is really getting troublesome.'' he stated, "I really hope that the girls has already finished the counter-spell.'' he said.

"I had doubts that they'll come up with something." Kenji admitted, "Anyway... any signs of the Apostles yet?'' he asked.

Lan Hikari shook his head, "None. We haven't seen any creatures or any suspicious people, other than the Dazzlings, around." he replied.

"Son of bitch." Kenji cursed.

"They've been keeping a low profile that's for sure." Ben stated, "Which makes it more difficult for us." he said.

Chizuru Tachibana then enters the gymnasium, both he and Adagio Dazzle saw each other, Adagio blew him a kiss as Chizuru let's out a squawked as he placed his arms in front of in an "X" before running away, Adagio can only giggle in response.

As every students kep arguing at one another, more green smoke-like aura began to undulate around everything which then flow towards the Dazzling's necklace as they savor it.

"You feel that, girls?" Adagio asked rhetorically, "Our true power is being restored." she claimed as Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk giggles. Then the Rainbooms along with Sunset and the AWA Gang enters the gymnasium through the entrance door looking around in worry, "And that's _before_ we've tapped into the strongest magic here." she stated with a grin.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell." Aria pointed out, "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" she asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio replied, "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction." she explained, "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove." she claimed.

"What about the others?" Sonata asked referring to the AWA Gang.

"We'll deal with them later." Adagio replied, "The Rainbooms are our main priority here." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see two young boys performing on stage... albeit, horribly. The first boy was short with a brilliant orange hair, light opalish-gray skin tone and has dark eyes, he is currently wearing a blue jacket with a white collar, black baggy jeans, green shoes, a black-barred glasses and a black & white baseball cap. This is Snips.

The second boy was slightly taller than Snips. He has a moderate turquoise hair, light amber skin tone, and has dark eyes, he is currently wearing red hoodie jacket, black pants, red & white sneakers, dark glasses and a black scarf wrapped around his head. This is Snails.

Snips beatboxing poorly while Snips was rapping... horribly.

"Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails in da house yo!" Snails exclaimed.

 _"They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie!''_ Snips rapped, _"My favorite food is pumpkin pie!"_

 _"And here is Snails! And I like whales!"_ Snails rapped, _"When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails!"_

As the two continued to rap, everyone watches them in confusion sans for Trixie Lulamoon whom had a smirk on her face, Rainbooms were clearly annoyed with their rapping except for Pinkie whom is grooving with the beat, the AWA Gang were in a look of disbelief and bewilderment as Miyako records the boy's performances with her tablet while Edward is struggling not to laugh.

"Okay... now this... is a roadkill." Allen commented.

 _"Everybody knows my favorite color is orange!"_ Snips rapped jumping over the edge of the stage, _"My rhymes are so fly, you better... uh... um..."_

 _"Than an orange yo!"_ Snails rapped.

"Yeah!" Snips shouted.

"Yeah!" Snails yelled.

"Represent!" Snails added. Both Celestia and Luna watches them in annoyance and nervousness, Edward struggles to keep himself from laughting, Sonata seems to enjoy their music while her sisters could only giggle at the horrendous act.

"Bam! That just happened!" Snips exclaimed.

"Aw yeah! We out!" Snails claimed standing back-to-back with his partner.

"Snips and Snails outta here!" Snips said as the two drops the microphone onto the stage, creating a loud feedback which was heard all over the gym, making everyone cringed and cover their ears.

"FUCK THAT!" Sayaka shouted loudly earning him an elbow from Applejack.

"Please do not drop the microphones.'' Celestia said towards the duo.

"Yeah Bam!" Snips exclaimed as he shares a high-five with Snails as they walk off stage, "In your face, Rainbooms!" he gloated as the duo walked past them.

Applejack chuckled, "Least we know one group won't stand in our way of us gettin' to the finals." she stated.

"With that kind of performance, there's no doubt about that.'' Sayaka replied in agreement, "Though I gotta admit that Snails had the voice but he really needs to work with his words and rhymes while Snips... I had no words to say about him." he stated.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sunset quipped.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed pumping her fist up.

"Wait!" Pinkie calls out, "Where's Rarity?" she asked.

"Here! I'm here!" Rarity called as she approaches the wearing some sort of hippie outfit as everyone stares at her in confusion, she then noticed their expressions, "We will be performing in front of an audience.'' she pointed out, "I'm not going to wear something fabulous?'' she asked, "Hmmph!" she huffed.

"Guh...'' Applejack groaned smacking a palm to her face.

"Jesus Christ." IF muttered with a blank look.

"Like the outfit Rarity, Shinozaki loves those kinds of clothes." Oohori commented, "He's a hippie after all." he added.

"All right, next up we have..." Celestia said looking through papers, "... From Bad to Worse!" she announced.

"Uhh... who?'' Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

Edward perked up, "That's our band's name!" he claimed, "Looks like were next!" he stated as he walks away.

"Wish us luck." Allen said as he follows Edward.

"I wonder what kind of music that they will play." Sunset wondered out lout.

"I think we'll be about to see that." Yoshika stated.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I had to cut things short but I'm saving the performances in the next chapter.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Maud Pie, Big McIntosh, Snips and Snails from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **Next chapter, Kenji's band and Chizuru's band will be performing on stage.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	13. Mess With My Friends, You'll Get My Horn

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter but I was surprised that Sayaka Miki got you guy's attention. Well... with Shinozaki being mostly absent from the previous chapter, I need someone to take his place and Sayaka somewhat fits that.**

 **Rene - glad that you're liking the IzukuxMadoka ship. This shipping will develop later on but of course, there will be a third wheel and if you guessed it right, it's Ochako Uraraka.**

 **tendaysromeo - thank you very much for pointing it out, I really appreciate it.**

 **yuiharime - the love triangles that you mentioned will get some focus later on.**

 **Jason2108 - glad that you enjoy it. The trailer really hypes us up!**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Make Friends You Can Call By Their Nicknames, Even When You're An Old Fart"_ \- Episode 5**

 ** _"Look, Overly Sticky Sweet Dumplings Are Not Real Dumplings, You Idiot!"_ \- Episode 11**

 ** _"Boys Have A Weird Ritual That Makes Them Think They Turn Into Men When They Touch A Frog"_ \- Episode 14**

 ** _"If You Stop And Think About It, Your Life's A Lot Longer As An Old Guy Than A Kid! Whoa, Scary!"_ \- Episode 16**

 ** _"Good Things Never Come In Twos (But Bad Things Do)"_ \- Episode 28**

 **And with that, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

As the Battle of the Bands begins, we see the band named From Bad to Worse, which consists of Kenji Kazama, Ben Tennyson, Allen Walker and Edward Elric, got on stage as they ready themselves for their performance. Kenji holds on his guitar as he got in front of the microphone stand, Ben was also holding a guitar as he stood on another microphone stand, Allen holds on to his bass while Edward sat behind the drum sets. Originally, Shinozaki was suppose to be the drummer but he was nowhere to be seen and no way in hell, he's entering a place filled with arguing people, so Edward decided to take the roll of the drummer.

Kenji then spoke through the microphone, "Hello everyone." he greeted, "We are From Bad to Worse... hope, you all enjoy this performance." he said. Despite everyone's aggressive nature, they seems to appreciated their presence.

"At least the boys doesn't get the animosity from everyone." Rarity pointed out.

Sayaka Miki crosses her arms, "Yeah... but even if they did, they'll just shrug it off.'' she replied, "Kinda like how Chizuru shrugs off those hated glares he receives from his peers.'' she stated.

"Just what did Chizuru do that made some people hate him?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"It's a long story Twilight." Sunset Shimmer replied, "Let's just say that Chizuru is very polarizing on his own right.'' she stated.

Suddenly, Kenji took of his guitar and placed it down the stage floor before running off backstage, much to everyone's confusion.

"Wait! Where is he going?'' Madoka Kaname asked.

"I had no idea." Miyako Gotukuji replied while recording the events.

Before anyone could speak, Kenji came back on stage pushing an upright piano across the stage before placing it on the side where everyone can see him.

"Is that... an upright piano?" Rarity asked.

Sheele nodded, "It sure is." she replied.

"I aware that Kenji can play the guitar but I had no idea that he can play the piano.'' IF pointed out.

Kenji then sat in front of the piano and began to play while singing at the same time.

 _I got troubled thoughts_

 _And the self-esteem to match_

 _What a catch, what a catch_

Everyone was taken aback by his voice, especially the AWA gang whom never expected that Kenji can actually sing this good, then the rest of the band began to play their instruments as the orange-haired architect continues to sing.

 _You'll never catch us, So just let me be_

 _Said I'll be fine, Till the hospital or American Embassy_

 _Miss Flack said I still want you back, Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back_

Rarity let's out a gasp, "My goodness! I never thought he had such an amazing voice." she exclaimed in awe, "No wonder he got scouted as an idol.'' she said.

Applejack then turns to her, "Idol?'' she asked.

Rarity suddenly clasped her mouth with her hands before shaking her head, "Nothing, darling. Forget what I said." she replied nervously earning a raised eyebrow from the Stetson-wearing girl.

 _I got troubled thoughts, And the self-esteem to match_

 _What a catch, what a catch, And all I can think of_

 _Is the way I'm the one, Who charmed the one_

 _Who gave up on you, Who gave up on you_

At this point, despite everyone still under the Dazzling's spells, everyone were mesmerized by their performance.

 _What a catch, What a catch_

 _What a catch, What a catch_

As Kenji was done with the verse, Ben suddenly took the vocals and began to sing, much to Rainbow Dash and Rarity's surprise.

 _I will never end up like him, Behind my back, I already am_

 _Keep a calendar, This way you will always know_

His voice, while not on the same level as Kenji's, was pretty good and both girls can't help but be captivated by his voice. The Kenji took the vocals once more.

 _I got troubled thoughts, And the self-esteem to match_

 _What a catch, what a catch_

 _And all I can think of, Is the way I'm the one_

 _Who charmed the one_

 _Who gave up on you, Who gave up on you_

As Kenji stood up from his seat as continues to play the piano in such intense as he sings chorus repeatedly while belting out a few lines, Ben, Allen and Edward began to exchange lyrics from the background. Ben sang first.

 _Where is your boy tonight?, I hope he is a gentleman_

 _Maybe he won't find out what I know, You were the last good thing_

The Allen followed.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And sugar, we're goin' down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Edward then takes his turn.

 _Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime_

 _Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

 _Dance, this is the way they'd love_

 _If they knew how misery loved me_

Ben then sang again.

 _This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_

 _This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_

Allen then takes his turn.

 _One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great, He tastes like you, only sweeter_

Edward... despite his irritation, sang the next lines.

 _Growing up, growing up_

They ten stopped as Kenji sings the final lines of their song.

 _I got troubled thoughts_

 _And the self-esteem to match_

 _What a catch, what a catch_

After their performance, everyone inside the gymnasium gave them a loud applause, including the Dazzlings. The four boys stood together on stage and took a bow of appreciation before getting off stage to pave way for the next performers.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Rarity praised as she claps her hands.

"I take back what I said earlier." Applejack stated, "This IS the band to beat.'' she admitted.

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash replied in agreement.

"But when did Kenji learn how to play the piano?" Compa asked, "And that good." she added.

"I don't know." Sheele replied, "Maybe we could ask him later." she suggested.

"I doubt he'll give us an answer." IF muttered with a blank look.

Miyako then watches the video of the band's performance as Momo Yaoyoruzu, Shoto Todoroki and Lan Hikari are gathered around her.

"That was really a great performance." Momo praised with a smile.

Lan nodded, "Yeah... looks like Chizuru isn't the only one with a mighty singing voice." he stated.

"You should share this video with the others back home." Shoto suggested.

Miyako nodded in agreement, "Great idea!" she cheered, "I wonder how the others will react to Kenji's singing." she mused.

Lan let's out a snicker, "That'll be hilarious." he replied.

Meanwhile with the Dazzlings, the trio of Sirens were astounded by the band's performance.

Aria Blaze crosses her arms, "I had to admit Adagio, as much as I hate it, I enjoyed that performance." she admitted, "I never heard something like that in my entire life.'' she stated.

Adagio Dazzle stops clapping, "I had to agree with you." she replied, "They're really good. If these were a normal competition, this band will be declared the winner from the start." she stated, "Of course... unless a certain band would go out there and tops off that performance.'' she claimed with a smirk.

"Are you talking about the band where your crush is a part of?" Sonata Dusk bluntly.

"Yes." Adagio replied with a smile when her eyes widen in realization. Adagio's turns her head fast towards Sonata, Aria even heard a pop, "What?! Crush?" she squawked, "I don't have a crush on him! I'm just interested to him!" she argued.

"Crush... interested... it's the same thing." Aria stated, "Seriously... why are you so interested with that blonde?'' she asked indecorously.

"Why are you so interested with that Asaba guy?" Adagio asked back as she rubs her neck.

Aria rolls her eyes, "Touche." she replied.

"You two are weird." Sonata said with a smile.

Both Adagio and Aria gave her a glare, "Between the three of us... you're a lot weirder, Sonata.'' the former grumbled.

Meanwhile, Principal Celestia got on stage, "Wow! I must say... that was a very impressive performance.'' she praised as everyone cheered, "All right... moving on, the next band to perform are... the Miserable Pile of Secrets!" she announced.

Sayaka let's out a spitstake in shock, "Cough... cough... did I fucking hear that right?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I think had an idea who's performing next." Miyako stated in bewilderment as Shiina nodded in agreement.

"Did they seriously named themselves from Kenji's derogatory insult ta Chizuru?!" Applejack asked indecorously.

Sunset facefaulted, "I really wonder what's going on those boy's minds...'' she muttered.

Chizuru Tachibana(whom is still wearing his yellow sunhat), Yuuki Asaba and Oohori then got on stage as they get ready for their performance, "Chizuru-kun! Good luck!" Yoshika cheered.

"G-good luck..." Fluttershy cheered softly but was enough for Chizuru to hear.

Chizuru turns to the girls and gave them a double thumbs-up and a grin, when his eyes landed on Adagio's, the siren blew him a kiss, much to his dismay. Yoshika saw this and immediately felt her blood boiling in anger, Fluttershy saw it too and was a little peeved.

Chizuru shook his head as he holds on his bass guitar, Yuuki got on the drums while Oohori carried a large cello. The blonde then got in front of the microphone stand, "Hello everyone. We're the Miserable Pile of Secrets... and were here to rock." he claimed.

And with that, the boys began to play a slow, beautiful yet haunting melody, catching everyone in surprise.

"Woah... I expected something more... energetic." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I thought of that as well." IF replied.

And then suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Yuuki began to sing instead of Chizuru. As Yuuki sing, his eyes are focused directly at Aria. Despite having an impassive face, Aria felt her cheeks burning and her beating by a second.

 _Hello there,_

 _The angel from my nightmare, The shadow in the background of the morgue_

 _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, We can live like Jack and Sally_

 _If we want, Where you can always find me_

 _And we'll have Halloween on Christmas, And in the night we'll wish this never ends,_

 _We'll wish this never ends._

"My... his voice was pretty good yet it's so haunting." Rarity commented.

"I think it's part of the song." Madoka pointed out.

 _(I miss you, miss you), (I miss you, miss you)_

Yuuki sang a few haunting lines before Chizuru took over the vocals.

 _Where are you?, And I'm so sorry._

 _I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight._

 _I need somebody and always, This sick strange darkness_

 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time._

 _And as I stared I counted, The webs from all the spiders_

 _Catching things and eating their insides._

 _Like indecision to call you, And hear your voice of treason._

 _Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

 _Stop this pain tonight._

Adagio let's out a few blinks, the song was interesting to say at least but she felt that the song is aimed towards her. Both Yoshika and Fluttershy thought of the same thing too.

"Chizuru is singing the same style as Yuuki's." IF pointed out, "I guess it's all part of the song." she stated.

"And they're doing it pretty well." Rainbow Dash praised as she crosses her arms.

Chizuru then began to sing the chorus while Yuuki sings a small haunting lines.

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head._

 _(I miss you, miss you)_

The band continues the haunting music but for some reason, everyone were enjoying it thanks to the well-thought-out dissonance between Chizuru and Yuuki's respective vocal tracks. After ending the song, the three stood up at each other giving the audience a bow before getting off-stage as they get cheered even the Dazzlings are clapping for them.

"Well... that was really expected." Rarity commented, "But I must say, Chizuru is really a fantastic singer." she praised.

"Yuuki as well." Madoka mentioned, "His voice is haunting but it fits the song well." she stated.

Meanwhile from the other side of the stage, we see Chizuru, Oohori and Yuuki giving high fives and bro fists at each other. Then Chizuru noticed a group of girls chattering from a corner while eyeing the Rainbooms with soured expressions.

"What's wrong, Chizuru?" Oohori asked.

Chizuru turns to them with a blank look, "Guys... Code: Chocolate Parfait.'' he said.

Both Yuuki and Oohori looks at each other before nodding, "Gotcha!" they replied with a mock salute.

As the students chatters, the Rainbooms got on stage as they prepared themselves for their performance.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not _so_ good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Twilight explained,

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow stated.

"One! Two!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she banged her drumsticks together as the girls began to play and sing.

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

As the girls continues to perform, up above the catwalk, we see three girl with very bad intentions aimed at the girls below.

The first girl has a pale, light grayish cerulean skin tone, a shoulder-length light gray hair and has grayish violet eyes hidden behind her purple glasses. She is currently wearing a black & white pintstriped blouse with purple ribbon tie, black knee-length skirt and black boots. This is Photo Finish.

The second girl has a light cornflower bluish gray skin tone, a waist-length pale, light grayish rose with grayish magenta & light rose highlights hair tied in a high braided ponytail and has moderate azure eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a rose necklace, a dark purple frilly skirt with black strap belt over a black and purple pinstripe stockings, black shoes with rose attachments, a black arm sleeves on her right arm, a black bracelet on her left arm and a spiky-rose headband. This is Violet Blurr.

The third girl has a light gold skin tone, a brilliant chartreuse green eyes and has a grayish blue violet hair with light opal highlights tied in two twintails by a black & purple ribbon. She is currently wearing a black open shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves over a white dress shirt with lavender ribbon tie, a pink and purple frilly skirt with black stripes, a pink high socks, a black & pink ribbon shoes and a pair of lavender arm warmers with black linings. This is Pixel Pizzaz.

Photo holds up a cross stick with a magnet tied with strings, she then holds it up high like puppets and aims to use it at Rarity when suddenly a two hands grabs her hands, stopping her.

Photo turns around to see Oohori looking at her with a sick, nasty smile, "I would not do that if I were you." he stated.

Photo began to sweat nervously, she then turns to her companions only to see Yuuki had his arms wrapped around Violet and Pixel's shoulders, both girls are sweating nervously and had a mad blush on their faces.

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Twilight then took vocals.

 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

From the audience, we see the Crusaders, in their band outfit, sleeping while leaning at each other, "Boring!" Applebloom shouted before she and her companions left.

Pinkei Pie frowned and she responded by tilting one of her drums before shooting out a tons of confetti like a cannon as she took vocals.

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Rarity then took vocals next.

 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

Applejack then sings next.

 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

The Rainbooms then sings altogether.

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

Suddenly, a confetti flew inside Twilight's mouth and got stuck in her throat, she then let's out some coughs. Fluttershy then whacks Twilight with her tambourine making the princess to spit out the confetti in the process. From the audience, Flash Sentry and his bandmates began to leave, making Twilight worried as everyone continues to sing together.

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

Back above the catwalk, we see Snips and Snails snickering as they approaches a spotlight, "Awesome." Snips said as he grabs a hold of the spotlight and was about to aim it at Fluttershy when suddenly a hand grabs their shoulders.

Both boys turns around to see Chiziru looking at them with a smile, "Hey boys... whatcha' doin'?" he asked before half of his face darkens, his left eyes glowing red as he glares at them.

Snips and Snails let's out a nervous gulp as the Rainbooms continues to sing without anymore hindrance.

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

After their performance, the AWA Gang, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were the only ones applauding them while the rest of the students just stares at them, making the girls nervous. When suddenly a loud booming cheer came out from nowhere much to everyone's surprise, as they had no idea where the cheers are coming from.

However if someone would check the back of each bleachers, there are two large loud speakers sending out the loud the cheering noise.

Shoto then lightly jabs Lan's shoulders, "You did that don't you?'' he whispered with a smile as Lan responded with a grin.

The Rainbooms then went backstage where they were met by Sunset and the AWA girls.

"Huh... where did that cheering coming from?'' Rarity asked in confusion.

"Lan must have place two loudspeakers behind the bleachers." Sayaka replied with a blank look.

"Huh? Then we better thank him for that." Applejack replied.

"Do you girls know that your performance was almost sabotage?" IF pointed out.

"What?!" Rarity let's out a gasp.

"Who would try and sabotage our performance?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

Yoshika crosses her arms, " A trio of girls known as Photo Finish and the Snapshots, and those two rascals, Snips and Snails." she replied.

"It's a good thing that Chizuru, Yuuki and Oohori noticed this and stops them before they could do anything." Momo stated.

"Really? We oughta thank them later." Applejack said.

"That was really sweet of them." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Though... they didn't stop the confetti and Twilight's sudden choking." Sayaka pointed out with a blank look.

Rainbow Dash then turns to Pinkie, "And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie?" she demanded, "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" she asked indecorously.

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy admitted.

"They called our performance boring!" Pinkie argued, "I just wanted to make things fun!" she reasoned.

"We understand what you meant, Pinkie." Madoka replied, "But I think they said that out of spite rather than boredom." she stated.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round." Sunset said, "But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." she pointed out making Twilight cringe in worry, Sayaka saw this and crosses her arm. "You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you." she advised, "I'll keep an eye on things around here." she claimed as she eyed on the stage.

On stage we see another trio of girls.

The first girl has a light-cobalt bluish gray skintone, a shoulder-length blonde hair and has brilliant gold crossed eyes. She is currently wearing a light-brown silk dress with an orange belt, black shorts and light-brown boots. This is Derpy Hooves or Muffins.

The second girl has a light-blue grayish skin tone, a violet curly hair and violet eyes. She is currently wearing a blue leather jacket over a yellow dress and reddish-pink boots with star designs. This is Blueberry Pie.

The third girl has a pinkish-red skin tone, a waist-length pinkish-red hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a light-green buttoned jacket over a light-green dress shirt, blue denim pants with a piano key-designed belt and violet & black boots with piano key-designs. This is Raspberry Fluff.

The girls then began to play their instruments. Derpy sat on a stool while playing a musical saw, Blueberry Pie plays a cowbell and Raspberry plays a triangle in a simple yet creepy tune.

At the bleachers, Kenji stops himself from climbing when he saw the girls performing on stage with a bewildered expression, "What the?! What the FUCK is that?!" he exclaimed as Ben, Allen and Edward let's out a snicker.

 **And that's it for now. Before anything else I wanna say something.**

 **Marcus, I know I said this is in person but I wanna say it again in case you read this chapter, I know you're going through something right now, I know your depressed and stressed at the same time. You got gang up when you did nothing wrong, no matter how they insist it, you did nothing wrong. Right now, I know your still trying to unwind from all those harsh words but... there is something I wanna say. You are the most cheerful persons I've ever met, you always had a smile in your face and very sociable. You're also a very hardworking person, I mean you take your police duties in a great manner and despite being scared, you still carry on with your duties. That was very admirable.**

 **As for writing stories, your a great writer, a storyteller and you know the ins and outs, the pros and cons of writing a story. The fact that you write original plots most of the time is very impressive. And while you can write a descent story, the most important thing that whenever you write a story is that your having fun, and that's what matter the most, having fun.**

 **Right now, your taking a break from writing your stories while contemplating if you wanna restart your stories.**

 **But to be honest, I believe restarting your stories is the best. You started writing your stories with a setting based from another author's stories and while you are aware that you had limitations, you weren't bothered by it as long as you get to have fun writing your stories. But things are different now... there was nothing wrong on how you write your stories yet some people gets upset for absolutely nothing. So, I believe restarting your stories with an in-universe settings that you had complete control is the best option to go. With this, you're free to write anything you want, you don't have limitations, you can now add more characters in your stories and you don't have to be afraid anymore of creating a mistake that would ruin someone else's stories. So I believe restarting your stories is the best start.**

 **Whatever you do from now on, myself, damnlastwords, 89.9 Hoodz, AuraBolter, Jason2108, Revekk and XY Kid, and any readers who stumbles upon your stories, will always support you.**

 **Because we love your stories.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Depry Hooves/Muffins, Blueberry Pie and Raspberry Fluff are from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **Next chapter... the Apostles will make their moves. And Chizuru and Chikage will be seeing each other again.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	14. For Better or For Worse, We Dance

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Things has been quite crazy this week, I won't go into details because I think all you know what happened. But all I can say is, that Marcus, our friend, is doing fine! He just recently changes his name into XP4Universe and is ready to go back in writing stories anytime soon. Despite his problems and everything he went through, he is doing well. We wish you all the best and always move forward, whatever the future may holds for you.**

 **As for the previous chapter, glad that everyone enjoys it. _What a Catch, Donnie_ is my all time favorite song from Fall Out Boys and _I Miss You_ is my second favorite song from Blink 182.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama -** _ **"Eat Something Sour When You're Tired"**_ **\- Episode 10**

 ** _"Sons Only Take After Their Fathers' Negative Attributes"_ \- Episode 17**

 ** _"If You're A Man, Try The Swordfish!"_ \- Episode 21 A**

 ** _"If You Go To Sleep With The Fan On You'll Get A Stomachache, So Be Careful"_ \- Episode 21 B**

 ** _"When You're In A Fix, Keep On Laughing, Laughing..."_ \- Episode 23**

 _ **"Don't Be Shy - Just Raise Your Hand And Say It"**_ **\- Episode 26**

 _ **"People Who Say That Santa Doesn't Really Exist Actually Want To Believe In Him"**_ **\- Episode 37 A**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

As Muffin's band is currently performing on stage, in a weird way as possible. We see the Rainbooms along with Spike, and the AWA girls walking in the hallways. The others such as Sunset Shimmer decided to stay in the gymnasium to observe things.

"Oh... I hope that no one tries to sabotage our next performance." Fluttershy muttered in concern. She is currently wearing the yellow strawhat on her head after Chizuru accidentally left it at backstage where she luckily found.

"Don't worry. The guys got that handled." Momo Yaoyoruzu reassured.

"So... which classroom are you girls gonna use for practice?" Madoka Kaname asked.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Princess Twilight Sparkle suggested when she suddenly bumps into the back of Flash Sentry, the two then looks at each other as she let's out a nervous chuckle, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." she stated as Flash tuned his guitar.

Flash then turns to his bandmates, "Uh, you guys hear something?" he asked, ignoring Twilight.

One of Flash's bandmates was a tall young man with a light-blue neck-length hair, light-blue eyes and has a light amber skin tone. He is currently wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) t-shirt with a white v-neck line, light-blue acid washed jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves. This is Brawley Beats.

The second member of Flash's band is a young man with a light-black hair with white highlights, has a light-lavender skin tone and a small mustache. He is currently wearing a white vest over a red t-shirt with blue necktie, a blue baller on his left wrist, black pants, light-blue sneakers and light-blue shades. This is Ringo.

"Uhh-uhh." Brawley replied with a shake of his head.

"Uh, nope." Ringo followed while shaking his head as well.

"I said, we have to stop—" Twilight tried to explain but was interrupted by Flash.

"There it is again." Flash exclaimed, "So annoying." he said in annoyance.

"Why are you acting like this?" Twilight asked, "I thought we were friends." she stated.

Flash angrily breathe through his nose before turning to Twilight, "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands." he said angrily, "I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend." he stated.

Sayaka Miki cringed at his words, "Okay... harsh much.'' she commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not why—" Twilight tried to explain but Applejack thinks it's enough.

"Come on, Twilight." Applejack said grabbing the pony princess by the shoulders, "We've got things to do." she said as they walks away.

"You really think you're gonna help them?!" Flash mocked, "Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" he shouted as tears began to form in Twilight's eyes before wiping them.

From a corner, the Dazzlings witnessed what just transpired. Adagio Dazzle let's out a chuckle, "Tears already?" she mocked, "This is only the first round." she pointed out as Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk let's out a laugh.

Suddenly, Shinozaki walks past between them, much to their surprise. Shinozaki then approaches Flash's group and got in front of them with an impassive look.

Flash turns to him, "What do you want?'' he asked in annoyance.

Shinozaki stares at him for a minute before speaking, "Want some tuna?!'' he simply replied before bringing out a large tuna and lifted it above his shoulders.

Back with the girls, Yoshika Miyafuji placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Don't worry, Twilight. Everything will be fine once all of this are over." she reassured.

"I would have punch him on the face but I realized that Flash is under the siren's spell, so I can't really blame him for acting like that." IF stated.

Miyako Gotokuji nodded, "If there's anyone to blame... it's the Dazzlings." she pointed out as Shiina nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard a loud WHACK coming from behind them which was then followed by the sounds of of three people hitting the lockers, they quickly turn around to see Flash, Brawley and Ringo sitting against the lockers unconscious with Shinozaki staring them with a blank face while the large tuna placed on his right shoulder like a large blade.

"Flash!" Twilight cried in worry.

The girls then ran towards them as Compa and Yoshika checks on them, "What in tarnation just happened?!" Applejack exclaimed.

IF turns to Shinozaki, "Shinozaki... what did you do?'' she asked.

"I hit them with a tuna." Shinozaki replied with a blank look.

"What?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Sayaka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah! I know they're acting like jerks right now but you just can't hit them with a fish!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"They need it." Shinozaki replied.

"Shinozaki darling... I know you had issues with people arguing. But what you did isn't helping your cause." Rarity reasoned.

"They need it." Shinozaki replied.

"Even though they're under the siren's spells, they don't deserved to get hurt." Sheele pointed out.

"They need it." Shinozaki replied.

Twilight turns to him, "Shinozaki... I believe you witnessed the exchange between me and Flash, I understand that what he said to me upsets you, I admit that what he said hurts but he never meant to say that, he was under the siren's spell!" she cried.

"They need it." Shinozaki replied.

And with that, Sayaka snaps, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled, "Why the fuck do you keep repeating 'they need it' over and over again! You sound like a broken tape recorder!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Sayaka-san! Please calm down!" Madoka called out in panic.

Shinozaki stares at her for a minute before speaking, "You didn't let me finish talking.'' he stated, "They need it to get themselves back to normal." he explained.

"What do you mean by that?" IF asked in confusion.

Shinozaki then pointed his finger at Flash, who is waking up, "Observe." he replied.

Flash slowly opens his eyes, "Ugh...'' he moaned as he rubs the back of his head, "What hits me?'' he asked.

"Flash! Are you okay?'' Twilight asked in concern.

Flash turns to her, "Twilight...'' he muttered when his eyes widen in realization, "Twilight!" he exclaimed as he grabs her by the shoulders, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what I said! I didn't mean any of that!" he apologized.

"Flash...'' Twilight muttered in shock.

"I am aware that I'm under some sort of spell but that is no excuse for me to say those harsh words towards you. When I said those things, another part of me wants me to stop but I feel I was locked inside a cage trying to get out while begging for my other self to stop saying those words." Flash stated with solemn expression, "I'm really sorry, Twilight... I... I don't deserve to be your friend..." he said with his head down.

"Flash it's okay, like you said you didn't meant what you said." Twilight reassured placing both hands on his shoulders, "Your not yourself, so I understand." she clarified.

"But those words I said are very hurtful...'' Flash muttered.

"I know... it stings a bit...'' Twilight admitted, "... but like I said I understand why you acted like that, I don't blame you and I'm not angry at you. So please Flash... don't beat yourself for this. I don't want to see you like this." she said.

Flash looks down, "I-i didn't know you felt that way... I'm so sorry Twilight, I'll never let you down again..." he said as his lips forms a smile.

"Flash, you've never let me down not ever." Twilight encouraged with a smile.

"Thanks, Twilight." Flash replied.

Everyone watches them with a smile as Sheele then turns to Brawley and Ringo whom are now awake and witnessed their exchange, "So... what about you guys?'' she asked.

Both Brawley and Ringo looks at each other before getting on to their knees, "Oh! Princess! Please forgive us for our foolishness!" Brawley cried with his pressed togther.

"We'll do anything you want! So please, don't execute us!" Ringo cried as he begs for his life.

Everyone looks at them weirdly, "Okay... you two are overreacting here." Yoshika commented.

"Seriously guys?'' Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're serious! She's a princess, men! You do know what happens to people that disrespects a royalty!" Brawley stated.

Twilight grimaced at the thought, "Erm... I assure you, I'm not one of those royalties.'' she replied, "So... you don't need to worry about anything." she reassured much to the boy's relief.

Compa then turns to Shinozaki, "How did you figure out that they'll turn back to normal?" she asked.

"With a fish." Momo added.

Shinozaki adjusted the tuna on his shoulders, "Yes this is a fish but it's should be appropriately called a tuna.'' he clarified, "Anyway... this discovery is just merely a coincidence." he admitted, "You see... as you guys decided to observe that hellhole filled with arguing people, I was walking around the school when I decided to check on Levi and Lester for updates." he stated, "And when I arrived at the rooftop, I saw the two of them arguing." he claimed.

"They were arguing?" Fluttershy repeated, "For what?'' she asked in concern.

"Of which is better... waffles or pancakes." Shinozaki replied with a blank look.

IF facepalmed, "What the hell are those idiots doing?!" she grumbled.

"Anyway... I was suppose to leave them alone since I can't stand the sight of people arguing when I noticed their eyes glowing green." Shinozaki continued when the girl's eyes widen in realization, "That's right... it looks like they were effected by the siren's spell. I couldn't leave them alone but I also couldn't stand the sight of them arguing, so what I did next was that I pulled out a large tuna from out of nowhere and WHACKED both of them hard on the head.'' he explained.

"Where did that tuna come from?'' Momo asked.

Shinozaki shrugs his shoulders, "I bought one from the market earlier this morning and I've been carrying it around via hammerspace." he replied with a blank look.

Applejack leans towards Rainbow Dash, "I had no idea what this fella is talking about." she whispered earning a nod of agreement from the multi-colored hair girl.

"Then when the two came back to their senses, the effects are already gone." Shinozaki claimed, "But they do remember what they were arguing about and resume their argument, so I whacked both of them to sweet unconsciousness." he stated with a blank look.

"I was wondering how those even become close friends." Sayaka grumbled.

Momo then placed a hand on her chin, "Base from what you did. This means... anyone who fell under the siren's spells can be reverted back to normal by delivering a certain amount of force on to their heads." she explained but then grimaced at the thought, "It's a nice solution but I don't think hitting everyone on the head to get them back to normal is very unsafe.'' she stated.

"Plus... I don't want everyone getting a severe head trauma from getting hit on the head." Rarity stated, "Even if it's just a fish." she added.

"It's tuna." Shinozaki corrected, "But I agree. I don't think any of you would agree of me hitting each and everyone on the head with a fish.'' he stated.

"Darn-toothin' we do!" Applejack replied.

"So, what do we do now?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"We'll just carry on with Twilight's counter-spell." IF replied, "Speaking of which, you girls need to practice before you perform again." she pointed out making the girls gasped in realization.

"I guess my band and I will drop out from the competition." Flash claimed, "This competition isn't doing us any good." he admitted as Brawley and Ringo nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about this?" Miyako asked.

Flash nodded, "We're serious." he replied, "All we can do for now is support them." he said with a smile.

Twilight smiles back, "Thanks, Flash." she said.

"But what if we fall under the siren's spells again?!" Brawley pointed out in panic.

"We got that covered." IF replied as she walks towards them and gave each of them three pieces of candies, "These special candies will help prevent you from getting bewitched by the sirens again." she explained.

Flash stares at the candies before speaking, "Thanks but I was wondering...'' he said, "... what are you guys?'' he asked.

Yoshika let's out a giggle, "We'll explain things later." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Chizuru Tachibana coming out from the men's bathroom as he wipes his hands with a piece of cloth. After giving both Snips and Snails a piece of his mind, he decided to leave the gymnasium for now before their next performance. Chizuru is also aware that he left his strawhat backstage but was relieved when Fluttershy texted him that the strawhat is currently in her possession.

He was about to head back to the gymnasium when suddenly, a sharp object was pressed against his back which was then followed by a voice.

"Don't move." the voice said as Chizuru's eyes widen before calming himself down when he recognized the owner of the voice. This person... was none other than Chikage Tachibana, a member of the Apostles with an unknown rank, according to Damascus. Chizuru stood still as Chikage let's out a chuckle, "To think the Vicious Animal of AWA would allow himself to be attacked behind." he mused, "You must be getting soft.'' he pointed out.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Chizuru demanded in a calm tone.

"Enough talk. Just listen... something interesting is about to happen very soon." Chikage replied.

"I ain't a person to shut up, punk." Chizuru replied, "Now tell me or else." he demanded.

Chikage then let's out another chuckle, "Very well... the answer is simple... to cause havoc, of course." he replied, "Though... I did assist a certain trio of sirens with their goals." he added.

Chizuru narrowed his eyes, "So... the Dazzlings are working with you guys?'' he asked in suspicion.

Chikage let's out a scoff, "I had to admit I did gave them information about the Equestrian magic lingering around this world but what they do now is all on their own." he clarified, "Besides... all they want to do is for this world is to adore them. What we from the Apostles wants is to create chaos, so we have no intention in taking them with us." he explained.

"You still play a hand on this... you gave them info about the Equestrian Magic." Chizuru pointed out.

"True." Chikage admitted, "But I did that all according to my plan.'' he stated.

"What plan?" Chizuru asked in suspicion.

Chikage let's out a grin, "Simple. Used those sirens as distraction.'' he replied, "You see... while you folks from AWA are so focused with them, I've been preparing a lot of creatures for a mass assault in this city... which I plan to start in this school." he explained.

Chizuru let's out a scoff, "Ya think that's gonna work?'' he mocked.

Chikage let's out a sinister chuckle, "I do not care if it works. As long someone dies, as long someone is hurt and as long as we caused chaos. That's all that matters to me.'' he replied with a vicious smile.

"Not on my fire watch." Chizuru replied, "Not gonna let you do any of that... no one is dying on me.'' he exclaimed.

"You can't blame person with a penchant for chaos." Chikage mused.

"Why are you so obsessed in causing havoc?'' Chizuru asked.

Chikage let's out another chuckle, "Well... a black beast of carnage lies within me." he claimed, "Destroy everything! Burn those worlds to ashes! Kill them! Kill them!" he whispered, "These words resounded in my ears endlessly." he stated. He then stares at the back of Chizuru's head, "You can hear it too, right? After all... you are one of the luckiest person to have a beast dwelling inside of them.'' he said, "Someone like you, who've tasted blood over and over again, should understand the beauty of chaos." he claimed.

Suddenly, Chikage then noticed that blood began to drip on the floor much to his surprise, when Chizuru suddenly spoke.

"Chikage...'' Chizuru started, "... it'll be a problem if you underestimated me." he claimed. It was then shown that Chizuru has a tight grip on Chikage's blade, causing blood to drip from his hand, "I'm raising a beast too, you know." he said.

Chikage could only stare in shock, _"I can't move._ " he thought.

"He's not black, though, but orange with yellow fur and stripes." Chizuru clarified, "AND HIS NAME IS ARCANINE!" he shouted as he quickly turns around and throws a punch towards Chikage.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the top of the school's rooftop, we see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman rubbing the back of their heads,

"Men... who knew a tuna can be so lethal in the hands of the right person." Lester grumbled.

"That's the least of my worries." Levi replied, "I just can't believe that I let my guard down and have myself effected by the siren's spell." he stated in annoyance.

"Yeah... that's frustrating, all right." Lester replied in agreement, "Glad that Shinozaki came and got us back to our senses.'' he said.

Levi nodded in agreement, "Indeed." he said, "Shinozaki seems to be getting more useful these days.'' he mused.

"Himself, claiming to be a super nerd, must have something to do about it." Lester replied.

Levi then stood up, crossing his arms as he stares at the distance. His normally calm eyes widen in shock when he saw red-swirling vortex appears and out came different creatures such as Eggbears, Lizardmen, IS Golems, Witch's Familiars, Karate Pigs, Contaminoids, Zombies and Hollows.

Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Shit!" he cursed.

Lester then stood up, "What?'' he asked before looking at the distance, "Oh... shit." he grumbled in annoyance.

Levi then brought out his blades, "Lester! Send a message to everyone about this! I'll hold them off for the time being!" he exclaimed before jumping off the building.

"Roger!" Lester replied as he grabs his tablet and began to send messages to his comrades.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the gymnasium, a new band is currently performing on stage, they are called the Trixie and the Illusions, with Trixie Lulamoon as the lead singer and guitarist alongside two girls playing a sampler music. Trixie is currently wearing a purple, knee-length frilly dress underneath a purple, star-spangled cape, black pantyhosse, golden boots and a purple, star-spangled witch hat. Her hair is tied in a spiral pigtail.

The first girl playing a sampler music has a waist-length blonde hair, a grayish-blue skin tone and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a purple shoulder cape over a purple dress with yellow belt, a star-spangled blue skirt, black panythose, a purple folded boots with yellow linings and a purple witch hat with crescent moon designs. This is Lavender Lace.

The second girl playing the sampler music has a short, dark-purple hair, a lavender skin tone and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a purple shoulder cape over a purple dress with yellow belt, a star-spangled blue skirt, black panythose, a purple folded boots with yellow linings and a purple witch hat with star-spangled design. This is Fuchsia Blush.

 _Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _And I captivate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

Meanwhile on the bleachers, Sunset is seen with Kenji Kazama, Edward Elric, Allen Walker, Ben Tennyson, Oohori, Yuuki Asaba, Shoto Todoroki and Lan Hikari as they watch Trixie's band perform while observing things at the same time.

Then Ben's tablet made a sound, he took it out and checks on his message box. His eyes widen from what he just read, "Oh men!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?'' Sunset asked in concern.

Ben turns to everyone, "Lester just sent message. The Apostles are on the move! There are monsters outside the school!" he exclaimed much to their shock.

"What?!" Edward said in shock.

"Of all times." Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

"What should we do now?" Sunset asked in panic.

Kenji turns to her, "Sunset, we'll leave the sirens to you girls for now, we need to deal with those things outside." he replied earning a nod from the bacon-haired girl.

"What about Chizuru?" Shoto asked.

"I believe Lester already sent him a message since he's our leader." Kenji replied as he stood up, "Come on guys! We need to deal with those things before they could get in here." he exclaimed.

And with that, the boys left the gymnasium in haste as Sunset could only pray for their safety.

 **-BREAK-**

At the same time, the Rainbooms are seen practicing inside the music room while the AWA girls watches them when IF receives a message.

"Girls!" IF called out getting everyone's attention, "We got trouble! The Apostles just made their move!" she exclaimed making everyone gasped in shock.

"Goodness gracious! What should we do now?" Rarity asked in panic.

"The rest must have received the message as well, so I think they're on their way outside." IF replied, "But we need to go out and help as well." she stated.

"Anything we could do ta help?'' Applejack asked.

"We appreciate the help, Applejack. But you girls need to concentrate with the counter-spell, we can't get you all distracted of what's going on from the outside." Yoshika replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it but she's right." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Well... be careful out there." Twilight said in worry.

And with that, the AWA girls left the room as the Rainbooms and Spike can only pray for their safety.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if the battle didn't occur in this chapter but I decided to save it for the next chapter. Although the fight between Chizuru and Chikage will be off-screen because I'll be saving their showdown for future chapters.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Brawley Beats, Ringo, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush are from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **Next chapter... the long-awaited action against the forces of chaos will occur!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	15. I Can Fight with a Booger and an Earwax

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Anyone have already watched Deadpool 2? I have. I must say it was better than the first Deadpool movie, not that the first movie was bad, but the second movie was just on the next level. While Avengers Infinity War is leagues above Deadpool 2, and by box office success as well, there is one thing that Infinity War don't have that Deadpool 2 had... they had Peter.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Nobody With Naturally Wavy Hair Can Be That Bad"_ \- Episode 2**

 ** _"You Only Gotta Wash Under Your Armpits - Just The Armpits"_ -Episode 14 B**

 ** _"Pets Resemble Their Owners"_ \- Episode 15**

 ** _"Oh, Yeah! Our Crib Is Number One!"_ \- Episode 18**

 ** _"Watch Out For Conveyor Belts!"_ \- Episode 20**

 ** _"Marriage Is Prolonging An Illusion For Your Whole Life"_ \- Episode 22**

 ** _"Cute Faces Are Always Hiding Something"_ \- Episode 24**

 ** _"Good Things Never Come In Twos (But Bad Things Do)"_ \- Episode 28**

 _ **"You Can't Judge A Person By His Appearance, Either"**_ **\- Episode 35 B**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with this week's newest chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

As everyone are busy at the gymnasium with the Battle of the Bands, no one has any idea(except for a few) the chaos occurring outside the school. As Lester the Unlikely stays at the rooftop watching in worry, Levi Ackerman was busy fighting off as many creatures as possible but even for a person known as the Humanity's Strongest, fighting hundreds of creatures all on your own is proven difficult.

"Oh man..." Lester whined scratching the back of his head, "... with this many creatures even Levi might not be able to stop all of them from entering the school!" he exclaimed

Fortunately for him, help has arrived. Coming out from the school's main entrance are Momo Yaoyorozu, Madoka Kaname & Sayaka Miki(both are currently in their Magical Girls attire), Yoshika Miyafuji, IF, Compa, Miyako Gotokuji, Shiina and Sheele, they were then followed by Kenji Kazama, Ben Tennyson, Oohori, Yuuki Asaba, Edward Elric, Allen Walker, Shoto Todoroki and Lan Hikari as all of them gathered around outside facing the creatures.

"Sorry we're late, Levi." Ben called out.

Levi turns to them with a frown, "Took all of you lots long enough." he replied.

"How is the situation?" Momo asked. She is currently wearing a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt.

Levi then turns towards the creatures, "Not good." he replied simply, "There are too many of them.'' he stated.

"Acha..." Sayaka said as she rubs the back of her head, "That's quite a number.'' she commented.

"We've been here for a couple of days and these assholes decided to appear just now." Kenji complained.

"Maybe this is, like, backlog, catching up for lost time since we never encountered any of them in this world, right now." Lan stated.

If then receives a message from her tablet, she checks on it and let's out a grin, "Don't worry." she said getting everyone's attentions, "We've got reinforcements." she claimed.

Suddenly a blue vortex opens from behind them much to their surprises, then out came five persons, two females and three males to be exact.

The first female has a short pink hair and has green eyes. She wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back and it is tied with a black obi. She is currently wearing black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors, and high heeled ninja sandals. This is Sakura Haruno.

The second girl has has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She is currently wearing a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. This is Ochako Uraraka.

The first male has an average height, spiky blonde hair, and a slanted, dark-blue eyes, above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar.. He is currently wearing a light-colored jacket with dark-colored clothing protruding from the inside, with the collar pointed upwards; his new jacket still retains the feather boa. He also wears gloves that cover the majority of his arms and also wears a striped belt and dark pants, which are tucked inside his dark-colored boots. This is Sting Eucliffe.

The second male was wearing a black ninja mask with red linings but his sapphire-blue eyes are exposed. He is currently wearing a black tight ninja bodysuit with red linings, dark gloves, dark boots with red lines, a red sash around his waist and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck area. This is Randy Cunningham also known as the Ninja.

The third male was Usopp. He is currently wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) open jacket with a ring of circles on the arms and a red cap which has a pointy stub on the end, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots.

"Sakura-chan! Uraraka-chan!" Yoshika called out with a smile.

"Sting and Randy are here too!" Oohori exclaimed with a grin.

"And Usopp, too." Edward stated with a blank look.

Usopp... for some reason heard him, "You over there! I heard you!" he exclaimed in annoyance while pointing a finger at the full metal alchemist.

Sakura then walks towards them, "Good thing we've arrived on time." she said before grimacing at the sight of the dozens of creatures, "Geez... that's a lot of enemies." she commented.

Kenji nodded, "Sure do." he replied, "Glad you guys arrived, we definitely need all the help that we can get." he claimed.

Sting cracks his neck, "No pleasure. With all of us working together, this will be a piece of cake." he said with a grin.

Randy then looks around, "Umm... where are the others?" he asked in confusion.

Levi jabbed his thumb at the school's rooftop, "Lester is over there. He is reporting the current situation right now back at HQ.'' he replied.

"Shinozaki is back inside the school with the Rainbooms..." IF started, "... while Eddy, Dr. Isshiki and Himawari are nowhere to be seen ever since the night at the carnival." she explained.

Sayaka's eyes widen in realization, "Hey... you're right! I haven't seen those three since that night!" she claimed, "Where are they?" she asked.

IF shrugs in response, "I don't know but they did say they're busy with something." she replied.

"What about Chizuru?!" Yuuki mentioned, "He should have received Lester's message and should be here right now but I don't see him anywhere." he pointed out.

"You're right!" Yoshika exclaimed in realization, "Where is he?" she asked in worry for her boyfriend.

"We can worry about him later...'' Shoto spoke, "... right now, we need to focus what's in front of us." he claimed. He is currently wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a belt with metal capsules.

Everyone looks ahead to see the hordes of creatures coming closer to them. Kenji gritted his teeth as he transforms his briefcase into a machine gun, "Curse this bastards! We need to wipe them all out before any of those asswipes gets inside the school!" he ordered.

Ben brought up his right arm up, "On it!" he said before slamming his palms on his Omnitrix and with a green flash of light, he transforms into an a large alien. The alien a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. It is mostly white, with black on his upper half, has green eyes, has four claws on both of his hands and has sharp teeth. "Cannonbolt!" he yelled with it's arms up.

"Let's fight with everything we've got!" Miyako exclaimed in determination. She is currently wearing a blue spaghetti with light vest, black glaps and white/blue belt, blue boots shoes along with a white white belt with a golden buckle. Shiina nodded to her in agreement.

"But can we take down these many creatures?" Ochako asked in concern.

"Don't worry." Usopp spoke as he jabs a thumb on his chest, "With the great and awesome Usopp here, we'll be unstoppable!" he claimed with a proud smile.

Suddenly, Edward kicks him on the back, "Then I suggest you lead the charge!" he yelled.

Usopp let's out a loud scream as he was flung towards in the middle of a horde of creatures, he quickly stood up and let's out a terrified scream as he was surrounded by numerous scary and angry creatures, glaring at him. He was so terrified, his eyes cartoonishly pops out and his tongue wiggles out of his mouth.

"ATTACK!" Kenji shouted.

And with that, the heroes charges towards the hordes of creatures.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"Do you really need to kick him like that?" Sakura asked.

"He needs to walk the walk." Edward replied.

"How about I kick you in there?!'' IF said.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Senyuu Theme - Monsters by JAM Project)**

Being in the middle of a hordes of angry creatures, Usopp was the first to attack in panic. He quickly brought out his weapon Kuro Kabuto and began to fire Pop Greens towards the creatures. Seconds later, dozens of large Venus Flytraps emerges from the ground and began to devour every creature above it. Usopp then fires another Pop Greens to the ground and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling any creatures that crosses paths with it. Usopp then pulls out a red circular object from his pocket before using his weapon to sling it in the middle of creatures, this was then followed by a huge explosion, blowing the creatures to pieces.

Sting breathes in, "White Dragon's... ROAR!" he yelled as he breathes out a small laser towards a group of creatures slicing an Eggbear in half while creating a linear explosion blowing many creatures away. Sting then breathes out another small laser towards a Lizardman, blowing it's head off. Sting then turns his attention on a group of Contaminoids and took a deep breath, "White Dragon's... HOLY BREATH!" he yelled as he releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth, blowing and reducing every creatures on it's path to rubble while creating a cavernous hole on the ground.

Sakura charges forward and began to square-off a Karate Pig, she swung her right fist towards the swine but the creature caught her fist, the swine retaliated with a kick but Sakura ducks down and quickly unleashes a powerful uppercut towards the swine's jaw, sending it flying in the air. Then several more Karate Pigs charges towards in a circle, Sakura raised her fist up before slamming it down hard on the ground, the impact of her strike upends the ground so hard that it sends the creatures flying in the air, Sakura wasted no time attacking them and taking them all one by one with a single punch to their faces.

Randy Cunningham charges towards a large Hollow with a pair spiky horns and sharp teeths. The creature swung it's tail but the ninja dodges by bending his body backwards, he then throws out shurikens hitting the creature's head making it shriek in pain. Randy wasted no time pulling out his sword before he began slicing it's body part mercilessly, then he sliced the lower body in half before stabbing his sword on the head, killing it. Another Hollow charges towards him and swung it's arms, the ninja rolls out of the way before throwing small bombs which then exploded at the creature, dazing it, Randy then finishes it off by stabbing it on the chest with his sword.

Ochako began to use her Quirk by pressing her fingers together, collecting a large quantity of the surrounding destruction(courtesy of her friends), she lifted the rubbles up in the air before sending down a deadly meteor of rubbles towards a group of creatures, decimating them in the process. Suddenly, a broken pillar was thrown next to her, Ochako quickly grabs it with her hands and uses her Quirk to lift it up while using her Quirk to float up more rubbles, she then swung the pillar like baseball bat and the rubbles was flung towards a group of Eggbears, knocking them down to the ground.

Momo charges towards a group of zombies, she quickly uses her Quirk as she materializes a long staff made of concrete from her left arm. She quickly swung her weapon at one zombie on the neck, decapitating it, she then attacks another one by thrusting her weapon towards it's chest before finishing it with a swift kick. Sayaka then arrives as she charges towards a zombie before slicing it in half with her sword, she then charges towards another one before stabbing it on the head. Momo and Sayaka then charges towards a larger zombie and quickly stabbed their weapons on it's head, killing it.

Miyako then brought out her large Bubble Staff and began launching out a lot of oversize bubbles, catching creatures and rendering them helpless. Yoshika then brought out her Type 99 cannon and began firing her weapon towards the creatures trapped inside the bubbles, killing them in an instant. Shiina then brought out numerous shurikens and kunais before throwing it towards the trapped creatures hitting them on the head and chest area, killing them.

Meanwhile, If, Compa and Sheele are fighting a group of Lizardmen. If charges forward with great speed while bringing out two daggers in each hand, she then got in front of a Lizardmen and began slashing it's body with her weapons, slicing it's skin and breaking it's armor before finishing it by stabbing both daggers on the creature's head. Compa then brought a Giant Syringe with a Needle and began to a barrage of bullets relentlessly towards another Lizardman, killing it. Meanwhile, Sheele is using a giant pair of scissors against a Flame Lizard, the creature swung it's blade towards her but she ducks down and quickly swung her weapon at the creature, killing it in half.

Madoka then aims her magical arrow towards the hordes of creatures before firing it in blinding speed, the arrow went past through the creatures but the impact of it's movement was strong enough to send the creatures flying in the air. Madoka then brought up another arrow and aims it at the creature in midair before releasing it, the arrow then hits every creatures in every direction, killing them.

Madoka then accidentally bumps into Ochako. The two turns and stares to each other for a few minutes before narrowing their eyes as they both pointed a finger at each other... sparking a rivalry for the obvious reasons.

As Lan is busy shooting a group of IS Golems with a laser handblaster, Levi is busy fighting a group of Hollows. One Hollow swung it's left arm towards Levi but he rolls out of the way and with great speed he dashes forward and got in front of the large creature before slicing both it's arms with his blades before following it by slicing it's head. Another Hollow charges towards him and tries to bite him with it's teeth but Levi saw the attack and blocks it with his blades before kicking away the creature with his boot, he then pulls out a small cyber pistol before firing a small missile towards the Hollow's large mouth which then exploded afterwards.

Shoto charges towards another group of IS Golems by activating one of his two Quirks, creating ice on the ground as he skates his way towards his targets. Shoto them slams his palms on the ground creating spikes of ice, impaling several Golems and encasing some in thick ice. Shoto enhanced his right leg with Chakra power before charging towards the ice as he delivers a powerful kick, smashing the ice alongside the Golems. Then several more Golems came after him, Shoto then activates his second Quirk before unleashing a powerful surge of flames, incinerating the machine which caused them to explode.

Edward charges forward transforming his automail arm into a sharp blade as he began to slice as many creatures on his path while punching and kicking them at the same time. He then tackles an Eggbear to the ground and stabs the blade on it's chest, killing it. Then several more creatures charging towards him, Edward then quickly placed both of his hands on the ground and with a spark, he created a large number of spikes which then impales the creatures on the chest, Edward then wasted no time placing his hands on the ground once more and with another spark, he pulls out a cannon and fires it towards his targets, blowing them to pieces.

Allen charges towards a group of IS Golems and Contaminoids as he quickly activated his Innocence by transforming his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint. He then began to claw every single IS Golems coming towards him, he then grabs one machine by the head before smashing it down to the ground. Allen then transformed his monstrous arm into a cannon, shooting out yellow lasers towards a group of Contaminoids, killing them in every shot.

Yuuki walks towards a large Hollow with an impassive look as the creature charges towards him and swung it's right arm but Yuuki rolls out of the way before running behind the creature, wraps his arms around the creature and gave it a devastating German Suplex, he then rolls the Hollow on it's back before delivering a powerful punch to it's face, smashing it's entire head in the process. Then a normal-sized Hollow charges towards but Yuuki caught it in a wrist-lock before transitioning it into a short-arm lariat, hitting the creature on the neck, decapitating it on the process.

Oohori then uppercuts a Hollow knocking it down to the ground as he was getting fired up, his arms and fists are shaking in extreme adrenaline. He charges forward at one Hollow and delivers a clothesline then follows it by a springboard European uppercut knocking down the creature to the ground. But he was finished, he run towards another Hollow taking it down with a dropkick before hitting the ground running and knocking over a Hollow with another European uppercut. A hard left turn and a jumping double stomp on another one on the floor. And finally, he made a mad dash and hits another Hollow with a flying crossbody.

Cannonbolt morphs into a ball before charging towards a group pf creatures consisting of zombies, Contaminoids and IS Golems running them over leaving them dead from his tracks. Cannonbolt then began to bounce off the ground while smashing every IS Golems on his way, he then charges forward steam rolling every Hollows and Lizardmen on his path.

Kenji then dashes forward hitting an IS Golems, with a running clothesline, he then waited for the machine to get up before delivering a back kick on it's gut which was then followed by a knee on the face and he finishes it by smashing down his briefcase at the back of it's head. He then charges towards a Karate Pig while wrapping an arm around it's shoulders and head before slamming the creature down on the ground. He then quickly transforms his briefcase into Bailey Machine Gun and began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards a group of Hollows, killing them without any shed of remorse. He then transforms his weapon into laser cannon before firing it towards a group of IS Golems, decimating them to pieces.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, Kenji transforms his weapon back into a briefcase before looking around, "Okay... I guess that's all of them." he claimed.

IF checks on tablet before nodding, "I believe so." she replied.

Levi looks at the rooftop, "Hey Lester! Any traces of any more monsters?!" he called out in question.

Lester waves his hands from above, "Everything is clear!" he exclaimed.

Usopp was breathing heavily on the ground on all fours, "I... thought... I... almost... died..." he said in every breathe.

"Look on the bright side... at least, you survived." Edward commented while picking his right ear.

Usopp turns to him with a glare, "I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" he shouted with an accusatory finger.

Sting then looks around, "Well... everything is done and done but I haven't seen the leader of this operation." he pointed out.

"You're right... Chizuru is still nowhere to be seen." Yuuki exclaimed.

"Nor even shadow." Allen added.

Kenji facepalmed in frustration, "That miserable pile of secrets!" he grumbled, "Go and contact him!" he ordered as IF nodded before getting to her phone.

Yoshika looks around the place, "Chizuru...'' she muttered in worry.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back inside the school's hallways, we see both Chizuru Tachibana and Chikage Tachibana glaring at each other with massive diabolical grins. Both of their clothes are tattered and both oh their faces are covered in blood... literally, blood is all over their faces that it's terrifying.

Chizuru then noticed that everything went quiet from outside and his grin grew bigger, "Looks like yer plan failed." he claimed, "Seems like my friends has taken those monsters you send to destroy this place." he stated.

Chikage's smile also grew bigger, "It seems so." he replied with a chuckle, "But that's fine... because my fight with you was enough to satisfy myself and the beast inside of me.'' he admitted as he sheathed his sword. He then opens a red vortex behind him, "I will take my leave for now... but next time we meet... I'm going to make you understand the true beauty of chaos." he said as he went inside the vortex before it vanished.

"Drop dead." Chizuru replied when his phone began to ring. He fishes out his phone before placing it on his ear, "Yellow?'' he answered, "Oh hello, IF." he greeted, "Sorry if I couldn't help you guys, I was busy fighting a familiar foe... no, no, I'm fine... slightly... okay, I'll meet you guys outside." he said ending the call. He then made his way towards the school's main entrance.

 **-BREAK-**

A minute later Chizuru arrived outside and met up with everyone, and they shock to see blood-coated face especially Yoshika.

"Chizuru! Oh my God!" Yoshika gasped as she ran towards holding two hands on his face, "Why is your face covered with your own blood?'' she asked in concern.

"I fought a strong foe." Chizuru replied with a nervous grin.

"Lay down! I'll heal you up." Yoshika said.

Chizuru let's out a sigh, "Gladly." he replied as lays down the grass as Yoshika activates her magic and began to heal the blonde.

"So... who attack you?'' Sakura asked.

"First of all, hiya guys! Glad you came." Chizuru greeted towards the newcomers, "Anyway... remember the asshole that I told you about that got rid of every Incubators from Mitakihara? That was him." he explained.

"Seriously? How come you only get to meet him?" Oohori asked indecorously.

"I was caught by surprise when he suddenly appeared." Chizuru replied.

"Did he tell you anything?'' Kenji asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Aside from giving the sirens information about Equestrian magic... nothing much. Their goal is always the same." he stated.

Ben scratches the back of his head, "I just don't get this guy you're talking about. Damascus, when he was a member of the Apostles his goal was get promoted but this guy..." he stated, "... do you think he had any goals at all?" he asked.

Chizuru shrugs his shoulders, "That I don't know." he admitted, _"Though I still can't tell them yet about the Chikage claiming that he has a beast inside of him."_ he thought.

Yoshika then finished healing him, "There... it's done." she said.

Chizuru sat up, the blood on his face is gone, he let's out a smile to Yoshika, "Thank you, Yoshika." he said.

Yoshika smiles back as she leans her head on his shoulders, "Anything for you." she said.

It was a sweet moment... until a masked wearing ninja interrupted them, "Uhh... can we save the lovey-dovey-touchey moments for later...'' Randy spoke, "... because we still had an unfinished business here." he pointed out.

"He's right." Kenji replied, "We may have drive the Apostles away but we still had the sirens to deal with." he stated.

Chizuru nodded, "Good point. We should head back inside and see how's the competition going." he suggested earning a nod from everyone.

 **And that's it for now! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter especially the fight scenes. I apologize again about Chizuru and Chikage's fight happened off-screen but like I said before, I'm saving that for future fics.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Sakura Haruno from the Naruto series**

 **Ochako Uraraka from My Hero Academia**

 **Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail**

 **Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: The 9th Grade Ninja**

 **We're nearing to the climax of the story, so please look forward for the next chapter.**

 **Until then paalam.**


	16. Oh, Senpai! Rescue me! My Ass!

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it's been a while since I wrote a fight and I'm glad it came out good. Glad that everyone's likes the addition of Sting Eucliffe and Randy Cunningham in the fic, I knew that Sting will be a draw but I never expected Randy to be one as well and to be honest, I just added Randy at the last minute.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Keep Your Promise Even If It Kills You"_** **\- Episode 6**

 ** _"There Is Butt A Fine Line Between Persistence And Stubbornness"_ \- Episode 8**

 ** _"Marriage Is Prolonging An Illusion For Your Whole Life"_ \- Episode 22**

 ** _"A Shared Soup Pot Is A Microcosm Of Life"_ \- Episode 25**

 ** _"Don't Panic - There's A Return Policy!"_ \- Episode 29 A**

 ** _"I Told You To Pay Attention To The News!"_ \- Episode 29 B**

 ** _"People With Dark Pasts Can't Shut Up"_ \- Episode 36**

 ** _"Prayer Won't Make Your Worldly Desires Go Away! Control Yourself"_ \- Episode 37 B**

 **And with that out of the way, let's us begin with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Meanwhile as the AWA gang are busy taking on the hordes of creatures outside, the Battle of the Bands continues on inside the gymnasium.

During that time, Sunset Shimmer confronts the Dazzlings about their evil schemes, but the Dazzlings play to Sunset's fragile emotions and make her feel useless in her friends' eyes. As the Battle of the Bands marches on, competing bands are eliminated one by one, even Chizuru Tachibana's and Kenji Kazama's bands were eliminated for no showing. In the semifinals, the Rainbooms face Trixie and the Illusions to decide who faces the Dazzlings in the final round.

As Trixie Lulamoons and her band perform Tricks Up My Sleeve, Twilight still has yet to finish her counter-spell song, so Rainbow Dash takes over as lead singer and the Rainbooms perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, Rainbow Dash gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Sunset Shimmer to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Sunset hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Dazzlings to feed on.

Through the Dazzlings' manipulation of the principals, the Rainbooms advance to the final round instead of the Illusions. An embittered Trixie is later approached by Adagio and given the idea of removing the Rainbooms from the competition so the Illusions can take their place in the finals.

 **-BREAK-**

Later on, the AWA gang arrived at the gymnasium only to find it empty, much to their confusion.

"Whey... where everybody go?'' Lan Hikari asked scratching his head.

"This is weird." Sayaka Miki spoke, "This is where the Battle of the Bands is being held.'' she said.

"But I don't see anyone around." Usopp pointed out.

"For Christ's sake... where the hell is everybody?!" Kenji exclaimed in frustration.

"Everybody has left for home." a voice answered. The gang turns around to see Shinozaki alongside Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats, Ringo and Vinyl Scratch sitting at the top of the bleachers, "Getting ready for the last round of the Battle of the Bands." he added.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshika Miyafuji called out.

"Glad that you're still here." Miyako Gotokuji said with a smile as Shiina nodded in agreement.

"But why is Flash and the others with you?'' Oohori asked, "Aren't they suppose to be under the influence of the sirens?'' he added.

IF then spoke, "Oh! We forgot to tell you that thanks to Shinozaki, Flash and his friends are not anymore under the siren's spells, we also gave them the anti-hypnotism candy just in case." she explained.

"What did Shinozaki do?" Usopp asked.

"I hit them with a tuna." Shinozaki replied with a blank look as Flash and his boys rubs the back of their heads while Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman turn their heads away.

Sakura Haruno gave him a dry look, "A tuna? Seriously?'' she said indecorously.

"What about Vinyl?'' Edward Elric asked, "Why isn't she under the influence of the sirens' spell?" he pointed out.

Shinozaki then pointed a finger at Vinyl's headset, "She never took off her headphones." he replied as Vinyl gave them a thumbs-up.

"So what happened while were gone?'' Chizuru asked.

"Both the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings made it to the final rounds of the competition." Shinozaki replied.

"Which is really odd... we really though that it was Trixie's band that will be advancing in the finals alongside the Dazzlings." Flash stated.

"What happened?'' Madoka Kaname asked in concern.

"Well...'' Shinozaki started, "... during the Rainboom's performance, Rainbow Dash got too carried away and almost "pony up" in front of everyone which includes the Dazzlings, Sunset jumps on the stage cutting off the song, ruining their performance.'' he stated.

"But I guess, Sunset did that because she doesn't want the Dazzlings see Rainbow using magic, so we understand what she did but the others don't." Flash stated with Brawley and Ringo nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... everybody are convinced that Sunset hasn't change at all." Brawley added.

"But the real kicker here is that the Rainbooms advanced in the finals despite that, much to the ire of Trixie and everybody else." Shinozaki stated.

Chizuru thought about, "Hmm... the Dazzlings must have manipulated both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna which is the reason why the Rainbooms advanced to the finals." he mused.

"But... for what reason?'' Ochako Uraraka asked.

"It's obvious." Ben Tennyson spoke, "The Dazzlings are after the Rainbooms or more specifically... the Equestrian Magic that they own.'' he stated.

Chizuru nodded, "Exactly! But on how they'll try to obtain it is beyond me." he admitted.

"Where does the finals going to be held?" Kenji asked.

"Tonight. At the town's amphitheater." Flash replied.

Chizuru nodded, "All right, I suggest that we take a breather for the rest of the day and meet up with Princess Twilight and the others at this amphitheater. We'll see what we will do from there on, and help them as much as possible." he instructed earning a nod from everyone.

"Lester and I will stay in this school in case of another attack." Levi claimed.

Lester then rubs the back of his head, "And clean up the messes that we made from our battle against those creatures." he added with a nervous grin.

Allen Walker grimaced, "Oh yeah... we really did a number on the school grounds." he admitted, "Vice Principal Luna won't be happy with the messes we created.'' he pointed out.

"Meh... I wouldn't worry about that." Edward spoke, "We did that to protect everyone, so I'm sure she'll understand." he claimed.

"Good luck telling her that." Sayaka muttered with a blank look.

"I think it's best that we get going." Ben suggested earning a nod from everyone.

And with that, the large group left the gymnasium. Unbeknownst to everyone, during that time at the amphitheater, the Rainbooms were having mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Trixie and the Illusions arrive and confronted them and then carries out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Rainbooms fall inside. Spike, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Amphitheater.**

Later that night, we go to the amphitheater that is located somewhere in Canterlot. There are multiple rows of seats arranged in a semicircle, and the stage is shaped like a horse's saddle. The place is currently filled with many people which mostly consists of CHS Students.

Then two large RVs arrived at the place and out came the AWA gang.

"Woah! Check it out!" Sayaka pointed out in awe.

"This place ain't that big compared to Wembley Stadium from London but it's still marvelous nonetheless." Momo Yaoyoruzu stated.

"Too bad our bands got eliminated due to no showing." Yuuki Asaba pointed out, "Just imagine ourselves performing at that giant stage.'' he mused.

"With me doing a stage dive." Chizuru claimed with a grin.

"No one's gonna catch you, by the way." Randy Cunningham said with a snicker.

Compa looks around the place, "So, where are Sunset and the others?" she asked.

"Probably backstage, preparing for their final performance." Kenji replied.

IF let's out a frown as she looks at her phone, "That's odd... I've been contacting them for quite some time but no response." she claimed.

"You don't think that something happened to them." Yoshika pointed out in concern.

Chiziru let's out a hum, "There's a possibility but we can't be too sure." he replied.

"Guys! Guys!" a voice called. Everyone turns to see Spike running towards them, "Glad I found you! I need you help!" he exclaimed with a worried look.

"Woah... it's that talking dog again... weird." Brawley stated.

Spike gave him a dry look, "Again with that." he grumbled, "Can you give it a rest?'' he asked indecorously.

Ochako then suddenly picks up Spike, "What's this?! A talking dog! Uwah! So cute!" she cheered as she cuddles her face on Spike's cheeks.

"Uwak! Let go of me!" Spike squawked as he struggles to get out from Ochako's arms.

Madoka let's out a snicker, "Careful Spike... she bites.'' she said.

Sting Eucliffe stares at Madoka, "Isn't that... the opposite?'' he asked in confusion.

"Anyway... you we're asking for help Spike, so what was it?" Chizuru asked.

Spike then stops his struggle when he was questioned, "Right! The girls! They're trapped under that stage!" he exclaimed in panic.

"What!?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"It's true! One minute they we're with me in backstage then the next I knew they fell down on a trap door!" Spike explained.

"But who would do something like that to them?" Sheele asked in worry.

Before Spike could reply, a band began to perform on stage, the large group then turns to see Trixie and her band, Trixie and the Illusions performing on stage as Trixie began to sing.

 _Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeves_

 _And I captivate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

"What the?! I thought it was the Rainbooms performing for the finals!" Sayaka exclaimed, "Why is Trixie's band on stage?'' he asked.

 _Oh, woah, oh-oh-oh-oh_

"We're as confused as you are, Sayaka." Miyako replied with Shiina nodding in agreement.

 _Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeves_

 _See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Spike then pointed his paws towards Trixie, "Them! They're the ones who trapped the girls under the stage!" he exclaimed.

Shoto Todoroki crosses his arms, "Huh... guess she's still bitter that her band got rigged out of the competition." he stated, "Trixie decided to trapped them under the stage to make it seems like the Rainbooms forfeited the competition, so she and her band can take their place." he said.

"This must be another scheme those sirens has pulled off." Chizuru said, "All right! Let's go and save them!" he said, "Spike lead us to where the girls are." he requested.

Spike nodded as he jumps off Ochako's arm and made his way towards the back of the amphitheater followed by everyone.

"Hopefully... they're not busy arguing with one another." Sayaka grumbled.

"That... or their anger will fuel the Dazzlings with Equeatrian magic." Ben stated.

 **-BREAK-**

As Trixie and her band continues to perform on the stage, meanwhile under the trap door, we see the girls sulking from what just happened... well, except for one as Rainbow Dash kept on trying to knock down the door.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash! You've been tryin' at this for hours! It's not gonna open!" Applejack exclaimed in frustration.

Rainbow Dash winced, rubbing her arm while glancing at the door.

"Maybe it doesn't matter that we're trapped down here! I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." Twilight admitted in a sad tone.

Applejack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course, it would have worked, Twilight." she reassured, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we we're tryin' to play it!" she shouted angrily at Rainbow.

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed, "If you wanna tell Twilight, she's getting a little to caught up trying to be new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." she stated.

Applejack glares at her as Rarity came up, "She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" she yelled.

Me!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks hard as it needs to." she said obnoxiously.

"OUR BAND!" the rest of the Rainbooms yelled annoying Rainbow in the process.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do! How could I don't know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight ask herself miserably, curling up to a ball. Sunset watches everyone in worry as everything gets worse.

"It might've been your idea to start a band! But it's not your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow Dash responded angrily.

"I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy shouted in frustration.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity chimed.

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!" Applejack shouted.

"I care Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity yelled back.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie chimed, holding her head in angst, "Anybody here remember fun? I'll give you a hint? It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" she shouted flailing her arms.

"I wished I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I wished I never agreed to be in it!" Rarity replied.

"Me, neither!" Fluttershy and Applejack said at the same time.

As the five continues to argue, Twilight remains sulking in the corner while Sunset watches them in worry and despair. As the Rainbooms kept on arguing downstage, Trixie continues to perform on stage.

 _Ya Better Believe, I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate, Cause I'm powerful and Grea-ea-eat!_

Trixie ended the song by throwing fireworks all over the stage, making the crowd cheer in amazement.

Trixie and her band then got off stage, "Try to top that!" she gloated as they passed-by the Dazzlings.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio exclaimed sarcasticallly before she and her companions laughed. Adagio then ceased the laughter to see the aura of the Rainboom's negative energy spreading across the stage. As the crowd were talking to each other they began to hear the sound of three female voices vocalizing, everyone turns to see the Dazzling walking towards the stage in the midst of the negative energy emitting across the stage.

Back down, the Rainbooms are still arguing, Twilight still sulking as Sunset is looking up at the ceiling with her eyes widen in horror.

Sunset then turns to everyone, "Everyone! This has to stop!" she demanded getting their attention, "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off the magic inside of you!" she exclaimed.

"How can they be using our magic?'' Applejack asked, "It's the magic of friendship!" she added.

Sunset briefly glanced at Twilight before speaking, "Ever since you started this band, you've been letting things get to you. I never said anything cause I didn't feel it's my place, not when I'm so new in this "friendship" thing, I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right ta the start. The magic of friendship can be turn into something else." she explained as the girls looks at each other.

Twilight taps a finger on her chin, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it!" she exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers and all I've done since I got here is let you down." she sadly admitted, "I just wish I followed Sayaka's advice from the beginning.'' she added.

Sunset placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them.'' she said earning a nod from everyone.

Twilight blinked when she realized something, "I think you already have! C'mon! We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the girls except for Fluttershy, charges and tried to barge up against the door only for them to fall back down. Then a familiar voice was heard outside.

"Hey girls! Are you in there? Are you girls all right?'' IF asked from behind the door.

"IF is that you?!" Applejack called out in delight.

"Stand back girls, we're gonna open the door! One... two... three..." Chizuru replied before casually opening the door, "There are no hinges at the sides... plus, have you tried pulling the door." he stated making the girls blush in embarrassment.

"Twilight!" Spike, in puppy form, called and ran up to Twilight's arms, "Sorry I took so long. I've been running around looking for help when I come across these guys.'' he said while pointing at the AWA gang.

"Chizuru!" Fluttershy gasped in delight as she ran and hugs the blue-eyed blonde, "I'm glad you all came to save us!" she said with a smile.

Chizuru let's out a grin, "Of course! We'd be scumbags if we leave you guys behind." he replied.

Meanwhile, Yoshika watches them with a smile. Truth to be told, Yoshika is aware of Fluttershy's innocent crush on Chizuru but she wasn't jealous because unlike Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy is not a flirt.

Fluttershy then took off the strawhat from her head and handed it back to Chizuru, "Umm... your hat." she said.

Chizuru gladly took back the strawhat, "Thanks for holding on to this, Fluttershy." he said with a smile. He then puts on the strawhat and once again, both him and Fluttershy heard a sound of a bell ringing, "You know what... I'm not gonna comment about that.'' he said with a dry look.

"M-me too...'' Fluttershy replied.

Ben then enters the room, "Hey girls." he greeted, "You all doing good?'' he asked with a grin.

"BEN!" Rarity cried as she ran towards Ben and hugs him and accidentally pushes him down to the floor along with her, "I'm so happy you came! I was scared, frighten! I don't think I can't stay alive in this horrid place any longer!" she cried dramatically on his chest.

"Rarity! Dramatic much!" Ben exclaimed as he tries to pry her off from his chest.

"Can ya blame her?" Kenji said with a blank look.

Rainbow Dash watches them with a pout before noticing the new additions to the group, "Woah! Who are they?'' she asked referring to the newcomers.

"They're our friends from AWA. We'll introduce you guys to them later." Sunset replied with a smile.

Flash then walks towards Twilight, "You okay, Twilight?'' he asked in concern.

Twilight flustered in response, "I'm all right, Flash. I'm sorry if we worried you." she replied with a smile.

Flash waves his hand, "It's okay." he reassured.

"Still... there's the sirens we had to deal with." Oohori pointed out.

Yuuki was looking at the ceiling, "I can hear them singing all the way here." he stated pointing his finger up.

"Come on ya'll! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside of us!" Applejack exclaimed with a raised fist.

"But how are you all gonna do that?'' Randy asked.

"There's only one way to do it." Twilight claimed with a determined smile.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"We're getting our band back together." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered as she jumps in the air before pulling Sayaka in a tight hug, much to the bluehead's chagrin.

Rarity then realized something, "Oooh... which version of the counter-spell are we gonna play?" she asked.

"She's right." IF spoke, "Is the musical counter-spell finished?'' she asked.

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." Twilight explained.

"I know just the song." Rainbow Dash claimed as she walks towards Fluttershy and Chizuru, "Fluttershy's written a really great one." she said making the timid girl squee in delight as the blonde bundle of annoyance let's out a chuckle.

"We're going to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style, Rarity?" Applejack suggested.

Rarity gasped in delight, "I thought you never ask.'' she exclaimed before pulling a clothes rack, right in front of both Edward and Allen.

"How... oh... how... she managed to pull out a clothes rack out of nowhere?" Edward asked indecorously.

"Logic that defies physics... I guess." Allen replied with a nervous grin.

 **-BREAK-**

Back on stage, the Dazzlings kept on vocalizing their voices before finally singing.

 _Welcome to the show, We're here to let you know_

 _Our time is now, You're time is running out_

As the Dazzlings began to vocalize their voices on the next verse, from a long distance away from the stage, we see a young man watching them with narrowed eyes.

The young man is tall and well-built with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his cheek, and additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm, black hakama pants, white socks and slippers. This is Shuuhei Hisagi.

Hisagi gritted his teeth, "Damn! Where is everybody?!" he exclaimed.

Then we see the Rainbooms now wearing different colorful dresses while holding their instruments walking up the hill with the AWA gang along with Flash, Brawley and Ringo behind them.

Kenji then recognized Shuuhei, "What the?! Shuuhei!" he called, "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Shuuhei turns to them, "Ah! Where the hell have you guys been?" he demanded.

"We just rescued someone." Sting replied, "Anyway... what are you doing here, we thought you were in a mission with Elfman and Escanor?!" he pointed out.

"I traded place with Yumichika." Shuuhei replied, "You know I can stand when those two are together.'' he stated.

"I don't think Yumichika can stand those two either." IF said with a blank look.

"Anyway, I came here for additional help since I have free time." Shuuhei claimed.

"A little late for that Hisagi-san, we already send the Apostles' forces packing earlier today." Sakura stated.

Shuuhei stares at her for a minute before facepalming, "Great... I came here for nothing." he grumbled.

Rarity then turn to Sunset, "Another friend of yours?'' she asked.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, he is a Shinigami and despite his punk look, he is extremely mature and calm." Sunset stated.

"Lighten up, Shuuhei." Chizuru spoke as he walks past the Shinigami Lieutenant and stares at the stage from the distance, "The Apostles maybe gone from this world but your in luck because we got the best place to watch the greatest show on this Earth." he claimed with a grin.

Everyone looks towards the stage from the distance, "How are we suppose to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked indecorously.

"That can be arrange." Shinozaki said snapping his fingers.

Then they heard a sound of a honk as Vinyl arrived with her and with a press of a button, her car transformed into a large into a makeshift DJ Station. Everyone then began to cheer at the sight.

"She has an awesome car." Ben commented in awe.

Chizuru then let's out a grin, "All right girls... it's showtime!" he claimed.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I had to cut things short but I'm saving the showdown between the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings in the next chapter.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Shuuhei Hisagi from Bleach**

 **Next chapter... everything that I stated above.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	17. Welcome to the Greatest Fucking Show!

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! This month, I am looking forward with the new games coming out, from the indies to triple A games, there's are so much to look out for. But I personally look forward for Vampyr, Jurassic World Evolution, Mario Tennis Aces and The Crew 2. Hopefully, the release dates of these games don't get delayed or moved to a later date.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"Even Teen Idols Act Like You Guys"_ \- Episode 30**

 ** _"You Always Remember The Things That Matter The Least"_ \- Episode 31**

 ** _"Mistaking Someone's Name Is Rude!"_ \- Episode 33**

 ** _"Love Doesn't Require A Manual (Continued)"_ \- Episode 35 A**

 ** _"Ramen Shops With Long Menus Never Do Well"_ \- Episode 39**

 ** _"You Can't Judge A Movie By Its Title"_ \- Episode 41**

 ** _"You Know What Happens If You Pee On A Worm"_ \- Episode 42**

 ** _"Make Characters So Anybody Can Tell Who They Are By Just Their Silhouettes"_ Episode 43 A**

 ** _"Since It Ended A Bit Early, We're Starting The Next One"_ \- Episode 43 B**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get the new chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Amphitheater**

As the Rainbooms, assisted by the AWA gang, are getting ready for their counter-attack, the Dazzlings kept on singing on stage.

 _Feel the wave of sound, As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away, We'll make you want to sta-ay!_

The pulsing energy of their song has taken over the crowd with their eyes shrinking like a dot. Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were covered by dark light as they began to ponified and after their transformation, they grew wings and began to float in the air as they continue to sing.

 _We will be adored! Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored! It's time for our reward!_

 _Now you need us, Come and need us!_

 _Nothing can't stop us now!_

"THINK AGAIN SIRENS!" Chizuru shouted through a microphone connected to the speaker of Vinyl Scratches' car, making the Dazzlings cringed from his shouting, "Take it away, girls! It's showtime!" he declared while pointing a finger forward.

The sound of upbeat music began to play as the Rainbooms began to sing all together.

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

 _I got the music in me, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Chizuru sat back down on the grass along with the rest of the AWA gang as Princess Twilight Sparkle began to sing.

 _Don't need to hear a crowd, Cheering out my name_

 _I didn't come here seeking infamy or game_

 _The one and only thing, That I am here to bring_

 _Is the music, is the music, Is the music in my soul_

Yoshika Miyafuji let's out a smile as she spoke, "What a great song.'' she praised, "Fluttershy is good in writing songs ." she stated.

IF nodded, "Glad that it gets to be played here.'' she said.

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

The Rainbooms then began to pony-up transforming in various colorful lights, after transforming, the girls proudly floats in the air together as they continue to sing snapping everyone back to normal.

"Woah." Shuuhei Hisagi said in awe, "Do they have this ability all the time?" he asked.

"This is something you don't see everyday." Usopp stated as he scratches the back of his head.

"It's called Equestrian Magic." Momo Yaoyorozu replied, "We'll explain to you guys later." she said.

 _Set myself free, yeah!, Let it all go (Go!)_

 _Just let it be yeah!_

 _Find the music in your heart, Let the music make you start_

 _To set yourself apart!_

"So the Rainbooms want this to turn into an actual Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio Dazzle declared as she and her companions floats up in the air with red auras.

Kenji Kazama noticed this with narrowed eyes, "What the heck are they up to now?" he asked.

"Something bad, I believe." Sakura Haruno replied.

"This is gonna suck." Netto "Lan" Hikari grumbled.

 _What we have in store, All we want and more_

 _We will break on through, Now it's time to finish you_

The crowd had fallen once again under their spell as the Dazzlings releases a wave of red energy all over the place, followed by the release of horse-like creatures spirits from their pendants glaring down at everyone as the skies turns red.

"Wowza! That puts the U in Ugly!" Chizuru exclaimed in shock.

"Yikerz! Where's the beauty in that?!" Oohori squawked.

"The ponies from Equestria should get their eyes fixed! Their siren forms are nowhere near as beautiful as their human forms!" Yuuki Asaba stated.

"So, you admit that their beautiful?" Shoto Todoroki asked indecorously.

"He's not wrong, though." Miyako Gotokuji admitted as Shiina nodded in agreement.

The hideous spiritual creatures began to circle around them like sharks as everyone got their guards up.

"Hey! Shoo! Shoo! Go Away! Shoo!" Oohori yelled waving his hands.

"Get away from us!" Compa shouted.

"Not cool! Not cool!" Edward Elric shouted.

"Can we just attack them and get this over with?" Sting Eucliffe suggested.

"Negative." Shoto replied, "The only way to stop those sirens is the musical counter-spell that the Rainbooms are performing.'' he stated.

"Turn up the volume, Miss Vinyl!" Chizuru ordered.

Vinyl nodded and complied as Pinkie Pie did a drum solo which blasts out a wave of sound energy towards the sirens, Rarity followed by playing her keytar before shooting out crystals and Fluttershy played her tambourine and sends outs butterflies at her targets.

 _"Whoa-oa-whoa-oah!"_ Twilight vocalized her voice sending sound waves towards Adagio's spirit.

It retaliates by sending a sonic sound waves which pushed Twilight back, it's companions joined her and sends more powerful sound waves which is more than enough to push down the entire Rainbooms on the ground with the mic slipping out from Twilight's hand which landed right next Sunset Shimmer's foot.

"Twilight!" Flash Sentry called out in worry as Brawley Beats and Ringo holds him back.

The AWA gang stood up, ready to take on the Sirens as they hovers above them.

Chizuru then brought out a baseball from his right sleeve, "Dammit! Looks like were going to use extreme violence after all." he stated.

As the spirits hovers above them, the AWA gang was about to strike when suddenly, Chizuru's strawhat began to glow bright, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the fuck?!" Chizuru exclaimed in surprise.

"Oi! What the heck is going on?!" Shuuhei asked in shock.

"His strawhat began to glow bright." Shinozaki replied, "Geez, Shuuhei... try to keep up." he stated.

Suddenly, the strawhats flew off from Chizuru's head and made it's way to sky, then much to everyone's shock and awe, it was then joined by six more strawhats all glowing in different colors. The Siren's then unleashed another powerful sonic sound wave but the seven strawhats created a large magical horseshoe-shaped shield which deflects the attack.

"Woah! What is going on?" Ochako Uraraka asked in awe and shock.

"Your question is as good as mine." Sayaka Miki replied.

"I had a better question!" Oohori claimed, "How does those strawhats able to do something like that?!" he exclaimed as if he was about to loose his fucking mind.

"We can provide answers for that." a voice replied. Everyone turns around to see Eddy Skipper McGee, Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki and Himawari Shinomiya walking towards them.

"What the?! You guys! Where have you been all this time?" Kenji demanded in disbelief.

Kenjirou tips his glasses, "Our apologies for our absence. But the three of us have been conducting a separate investigation in this operation.'' he explained.

"Separate investigation? About what?" Madoka Kaname asked in confusion.

Eddy rolls his eyes, "Oh... I don't know... I think he means... THAT!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at the strawhats protecting them from the siren's attack.

"The strawhats? What about them?" Allen Walker asked.

Himawari then spoke, "Believe it or not, those strawhats are magical living creatures, that originates from ZeroTopia." she explained.

"You fucking kidding us, right?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

Kenjirou shook his head, "We kid you not." he replied, "Those magical strawhats are rare living creatures from ZeroTopia. These magical creatures are really hard to find, so it's understandable why you don't know any of them." he explained.

"If that so... what are they doing here?'' Sakura asked.

"The Science and Research Society believes that a dimensional rift accidentally brought them in this world." Himawari replied.

"Which is the whole the reason why this world was found quickly." Eddy added.

"Woah..." Chizuru said in awe, "... I've been wearing that strawhat for over a week but never once I imagined that it was magical." he stated.

"Well... the only indication that it's magical is whenever it produces a ringing bell sound." Kenjirou replied.

Ben Tennyson's eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute! Don't tell me that the strawhats are the ones that been creating those ringing bell sounds for quite sometime now?!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Yoshika replied in agreement.

Chizuru let's out a smile, "So... they've been helping us all along." he mused, "I'm really grateful for that." he said as he watches the magical strawhats shield them from the sirens' attack.

Meanwhile, Sunset then picks up the microphone with a nervous look on her face.

Twilight looks up and turns to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer! We need you!" she called.

"Why does she had to call her like that? Is Sunset some sort of Pokemon?" Sayaka mumbled indecorously.

Sunset bit her lip unsure of what to do, she then felt someone tapping her shoulder, she looks back in surprise to see Miyako and Shiina standing behind her with reassuring smiles, "Go, Sunset! This is something you need to do." Miyako said as Shiina nodded in agreement.

Sunset was taken a back by their support but she smiled back nonetheless, she quickly took a deep breath before discarding her leather jacket and walked in front of the Rainbooms. Vinyl then began to play a beat as Sunset began to sing.

 _You're never gonna bring me down, You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round, Not singing just for popularity_

As Sunset helps Twilight up and continues to sing, the AWA gang then began to dance all together, interpreting the lyrics of the song, Twilight then sang along with her.

 _We're here to let you know, That we won't let it go_

The rest of the Rainbooms stood up and join them.

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _And you can try to fight, But we have the light of friendship on our side!_

"I can't help but dance!" Chizuru cheered, "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" he hollered.

 _Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart!_

The blast of magical energy flew across the area, blowing the siren's spirits away and finally snapping everyone from their spell.

"Yosha! It's working!" Kenji exclaimed with a raised fist.

"This is soooo BRUCE!" Randy cheered with his arms up.

 _And together we will never, Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship, survives, Survives!_

As this is going on, Sunset began to glow and floats up in the air, she then grew pony ears and tails as everyone looks at her in awe. Meanwhile, everyone from the crowd are beginning to sing and dance with the song.

"Woah! Look at that, Sunset "pony-up" as well." Shinozaki commented.

Sting for some reason, can't help but stare at Sunset, "She's... beautiful...'' he said in awe.

"Did you say something?'' Shinozaki asked.

Sting quickly shook his head, "Nothing! Nothing! Just talking to myself!?" he replied.

 _Got the music in our hearts, We're here to blow this thing apart!_

 _And together we will never, Be afraid of the dark_

Then a blast of magical energy shot out from the girls that went straight to the darkened skies, creating a magical sphere with blue glowing wings.

"Is magical creature-like spirits are "in" these days?" Sayaka asked with a blank look.

"If so... hope mine is a dragon." Chizuru claimed.

"You're more like a platypus." Oohori commented.

 _Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd_

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings cringed as their plans are slowly falling apart, they then look and gasped to see a huge blue Alicorn spirit hovering above the skies.

 _As the music of our friendship, survives , survives , SURVIVES!_

The Alicorn spirit fires a rainbow beam towards the sirens, shattering the siren's spirits along with the siren's pendants, the beam caused a blinding explosion of light as the music comes to an end.

As the skies returned to normal, we see the Dazzlings kneeling on the stage with their shattered pendants scattered on the floor, Adagio picks up the shards as they got up.

 _"We will be adored.''_ they began to sing only to realize that they're voices sounds horrible, _"Tell us that you want us, we won't be ignored, it's time for our reward..."_ they continue to sing as the crowd watches them in surprise before they began to boo the sirens, throwing them objects of all kinds including a kitchen sink that almost hits Sonata Dusk, the savage trio quickly ran off the stage as fast as they can. They tried to run on the right exit but suddenly, Levi Ackerman arrived and blocks their way with a spine-chilling glare, the Dazzlings then ran towards the left but was blocked by Lester the Unlikely who gave them a mild glare.

Aria Blaze got in front of Adagio and Sonata as they take a steps backwards when a voice spoke, "It's over.'' the voice claimed, the sirens turns to see Chizuru looking at them with a stern look, "There's nowhere for you girls to run." he stated.

Adagio furiously balled her hands into fist as she stared at Chizuru's blue eyes, her furious expression then slowly turns solemn as she hung her head down before slowly falling to her knees, "Yes... we... lost...'' she admitted as Aria and Sonata hung their head down in defeat.

Chizuru could only let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, we see the Rainbooms and the AWA gang gathered around the stage with Sunset picking up the shards, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them." she noted as everyone walked over.

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls." Twilight explained.

"Talk about getting the downgrade treatment." Usopp commented.

"What is going to happen to the Dazzlings?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Dazzling will be in the custody of the AWA. The sirens only survived this long thanks to their magic, and with that gone, I don't think they'll even last long, so taking them with us would be the best option." IF explained.

"Despite everything they've done, we from the AWA is willing to give them a second chance for a new life." Yoshika stated.

Applejack nodded, "Ah understood." she admitted, "If we let them out there to suffer then we're no better than those Apostles." she commented earning a nod from everyone.

Sayaka looks around, "Heh... I must say... despite everything that happened, I must say, this is the best musical event that I've experienced so far." she admitted.

"Ditto." Ben replied in agreement.

Flash then ran on stage, "Rainbooms rule!" Flash cheered, "That was amazing!" he said hugging Twilight, making the girls giggle and the boys howling and whistling at them.

"Love is in Bloom." Oohori commented, "Hey... that sounds like a title of song." he mused.

"More like a title of a fanfic that the author of this fic read and is still waiting for the next chapter to be updated." Shinozaki stated.

"What the FUCK are you talking about?!" Shuuhei exclaimed in confusion.

Twilight and Flash stares at each other with their faces inches away from each other, then suddenly Trixie Lulamoon got in between them, "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" she exclaimed before throwing down a smoke bomb on the stage which burst in impact, making everyone cough in the process.

"What the fuck?! A smoke bomb?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Madoka cried in panic.

When smoke clears out, Trixie is nowhere to be seen, "She's gone!" Pinkie exclaimed grabbing her hair in shock, "Oh wait! There she is.'' she said realization, pointing at Trixie whom is climbing over the stands only for her to fall down.

"Trixie is okay!" Trixie she exclaimed.

"Sure you are." Eddy's voice spoke from behind the stands.

"Shut up." Trixie grumbled.

Back on stage, as everyone began to clean up the stage, Rainbow Dash spoke.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon." Rainbow told Sunset as Twilight nodded, "The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals.'' she suggested.

Then Sunset spotted a guitar, she quickly grabs it and began to play it, doing a really impressive riff, "I also play guitar!" she said with a smile as everyone looks at her in surprise.

Rainbow was speechless at first before speaking nervously, "We'll see.'' she replied as Twilight giggled.

Ben then walks towards Sunset, "What's there to see Rainbow?" he asked rhetorically, "She's good! That was a really impressive riff, she's totally a good addition to your band!" he exclaimed.

"I agree with Ben.'' Rarity said in agreement making Sunset smiled further.

Rainbow nodded, "If you say so, then she's in!" she claimed.

And with that, the Rainbooms and Spike hugged Sunset, whom was surprised at first but happily accepted their embrace as the AWA gang watches them with a smile.

Meanwhile, the magical strawhats kept on dancing in the mid-air as a blue vortex, appears behind them which everyone noticed.

"Woah! What's going on?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Kenjirou tips his glasses, "It seems the strawhats are heading back to ZeroTopia... to where they truly belong." he replied as the strawhats went inside the swirling vortex one by one before it vanishes.

"Huh... looks like you lost your hat, Chizuru." Yuuki pointed out.

Chizuru let's out a snort, "That ain't my hat.'' he clarified, "It's a friend. Which I look forward in meeting again." he claimed.

Fluttershy then stood next to him, "Me too." she said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

The next day, we see the Rainbooms and the AWA gang are gathered outside the school around the mirror portal as Twilight and Spike were about to leave.

"Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack admitted.

"Me too.'' Twilight said, "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to." she stated as Pinkie was fooling around like sticking her hands and face into the mirror portal only to come out a bit daze from the portal's effects, "It's citizens need me." she said, "But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time.'' she finished.

"We hope to see you soon, Princess Twilight." IF said, "Headmaster Lelouch would love to speak with you and form an alliance with your world." she stated.

Twilight nodded, "I'll look forward for that.'' she replied before turning to Spike, "Ready?'' she asked.

"Ready.'' Spike replied. And with that, Twilight and Spike walks through the portal as everyone watches them leave.

Sunset sighed, "There she goes... and I miss her already.'' she said.

"Don't worry, we'll see her again soon enough." Chizuru claimed with a casual smile.

"How?'' Ochako asked.

Chizuru then brought out a DTG from his pocket, "With this." he claimed, "Anyone who holds possession with this device can be instantly detected by the AWA's Research Team to wherever they are." he explained, "That is why I'm giving Princess Twilight one of these." he said.

"She already left blue eyes." Eddy pointed out with his arms crossed.

"That's why I'm throwing it inside the portal." Chizuru replied before tossing the DTG inside the mirror portal. He then flinches, "Ooh... I think I hit the princess on the head." he stated before shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well... I'll apologize the next time I see her." he said with a casual smile.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... since the Dazzlings are defeated and the Apostles were driven out of this world. Safe to say that our work here is done." IF stated, "All we need to do is to head back to HQ and report things." she said.

"I think Levi and Lester had that covered." Sakura claimed, "Both of them already went back last night to ZeroTopia to report everything that happened in this operation." she explained.

"Huh? No wonder I don't see them around." Usopp stated.

"And by means of going back... what it truly means is... going back to class." Chizuru grumbled.

"Oh yeah." Sunset quipped, "I almost forgot that I'm also a student at the AWA Academy." she stated.

"Don't suppose we join ya guys." Applejack suggested, "Ah mean... we still had no idea how our magic works, so I thought the AWA can help us figure this out." she stated.

IF gave her a smile, "Well, your in luck, Headmaster Lelouch has already spoken to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Both sides has come to an agreement to forge an alliance which means every person involve in CHS are free to join AWA." she explained.

"Really? Wow! That's amazing! Let's have a party!" Pinkie cheered as she pulls Madoka and Sayaka in a hug.

"That is very delightful!" Rarity said with a smile.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow claimed, "Can wait to join you guys with your adventures?!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Cool it, Rainbow. You need to pass training first before getting involve with missions." Ben stated with a grin.

"Then I look forward for it!" Rainbow replied with a raised fist.

Fluttershy then turns to Chizuru, "Hey Chizuru... you think I can be part of your class?'' she asked.

Chizuru thought about it, "Hmm... I'll ask the faculty first but I don't think it'll be a problem." he replied with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled back, "Thank you." she replied.

Meanwhile, Yoshika watches them interact with an impassive look on her face while tapping a finger on her chin.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Canterlot City, Amphitheater**

Later that day, we see the Rainbooms and the AWA gang along with Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats and Ringo gathered around the amphitheater. On stage, Sunset is sitting up on Vinyl's DJ station while writing message to Twilight with her book, _"Dear Princess Twilight."_ she wrote, _"Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still had a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. You're friend, Sunset Shimmer. And P.S., everyone at CHS are now part of the AWA, the only one missing is you, so hope that we see you soon.''_ she finished before signing off.

"You ready or what?" Rainbow Dash called out.

Sunset stood up then ran over with guitar in hand, "Ready!" she replied.

"Go girls!" Chizuru cheered followed by everyone.

Pinkie then began to tap her drumsticks, "One! Two! Three! Four!" she exclaimed as the band began to play as Applejack began to sing.

 _Once upon a time, You came into my world then made the stars align_

Then Rarity sang next.

 _Now I can see the signs, You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

Then everyone began to sing.

 _Shine like Rainbows, Shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows, Shine Like Rainbows_

Then Rainbow Dash began to sing next.

 _Friends, you are in my life, And you can count on me to be there by your side._

The scene then changes to Sunset waking in the hallways with her bagpack open while her book is glowing and vibrating, the book the fell off her bag much to Sunset's surprise but the book was caught by Applebloom whom handed it back to her. Sunset gave her a grateful smile as she along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walks in the halls together.

Then Fluttershy sang next.

 _And when the music comes alive, You sing us songs to lift as up so we can shine_

The scene then changes with Sunset trying to get down Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel on a steel structure to no avail, then suddenly a young muscular boy lifted Sunset on his shoulders. The muscular young man has a pale, white skin tone, red eyes and blonde hair. He wears a gray tight t-shirt with a dumbell logo, black trousers, gray sneakers and a white cap with wings. This is Bulk Biceps.

Sunset and Fluttershy gave him a grateful smile.

And then the girls began to sing altogether.

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts, Makes a Cresendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark, It makes us all glow_

Then scene then changes to a place somewhere in the AWA Academy where the Dazzlings are seem inside a room getting interrogated by Gintoki Sakata, Max Tennyson and Ibiki Morino. The scene then changes back to CHS where Trixie and her friends greeted Eddy, Himawari and Dr. Kenjirou in front of the school's statue.

 _Together we stand, As the rains begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up, As the shines through it all_

The Rainbooms looks up at the sky with smiles on their faces, their audience did the same thing.

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts, Makes a Cresendo_

Then a still image of IF, Compa, Madoka, Sayaka, Sheele, Miyako, Shiina, Yoshika, Sakura, Momo and Ochako hanging out inside the Sugarcube Corner, and the next still image shown is Chizuru, Ben, Kenji, Oohori, Shinozaki, Yuuki, Shoto, Lan, Edward, Allen, Shuuhei, Usopp, Randy and Sting watching a movie inside a theater.

 _And the light that ignites in the dark, It makes us all glow_

Then a still image of Levi and Lester arguing over a plate of donut as Flash, Brawley and Ringo gets in-between them, and the next still image shown is Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna meeting with Lelouch Lamperogue and C.C. in the CHS main office room.

 _And Shine like Rainbows, We Shine Like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows, We Shine Like Rainbows_

 _We Shine like Rainbows..._

As the song ended, the Rainbooms took a bow as everyone applaud their performance.

 **And that's all for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy the final showdown between the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Bulk Biceps from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise.**

 **This fic is not over yet, there is still the epilogue.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, though everyone was asking me where's Sci-Twi... well, just look forward for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character appearing in this fic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It's been days since the operation in Canterlot City has ended, and with the newly-form alliance between the AWA and CHS, the students from Canterlot High School has joined the AWA Academy either as simple students or trainees. Currently right now, the students from CHS are having fun walking around and having a conversation with the others students from AWA.

Meanwhile at Building Back, we see Yuuki Asaba leading Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats and Ringo towards the Light Music Club room.

"Thanks for showing us around the place, Yuuki." Flash said, "And thanks for showing us the way towards the Light Music Club room.'' he added with a smile.

Yuuki nodded, "No problem. I figured out that you guys don't want to loose in touch with your music, so I decided to show you a place where you can practice your music." he stated.

"You're totally right about that." Flash replied.

As they arrived in front of the Light Music Club room, Yuuki saw Azusa Nakano walking towards them, "Yo, Azusa!" he greeted.

"Ah, Yuuki-senpai. It's nice to see you." Azusa greeted with a smile, "Do you need anything?'' she asked.

"None actually...'' Yuuki replied before gesturing a hand towards Flash and his buddies, "... by the way, this are Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats and Ringo, they want to join the Light Music Club, so they can continue practicing their music." he explained.

"Ah! Is that so?" Azusa exclaimed in surprise as she turns to the boys, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Azusa Nakano, a member of the band, After School Tea Time." she introduced herself with a bow, "In behalf of the entire Light Music Club, welcome and thank you for joining us." she said with a smile.

Flash rubs the back of his head, "T-thanks... glad to be part of this club." he replied as Brawley and Ringo nodded in agreement.

"What's the name of your band and what instruments that you play?" Azusa asked.

"I'm the vocalist and I play the guitars, Brawley plays the drums and Ringo is on keyboards. We call ourselves, the Flash Drive." Flash replied.

Azusa blinks, "You named your band from your first name?'' she asked in confusion.

"It's a common trope from their school of naming their bands after their vocalist." Yuuki answered.

"I see." Azusa replied.

"Anyway... we should get inside." Yuuki said grabbing the doorknob, "Anyone in here?' he asked Azusa.

"Mio-senpai and Yui-senpai are currently out right now, the rest of the members as well, the only ones inside are Ritsu-senpai and Mugi-senpai." Azusa answered.

Yuuki nodded before opening the door. As they entered the club room, they were greeted by the sight of Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki intensely playing their instruments and everyone can't help but watch them in awe until the two finished playing.

"Oh yeah!" Ritsu hollered with her hands up, "I'm sooooo hyped for our next gig this weekend!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Tsumugi let's out a giggle, "Me too." she replied before noticing the gang, "Ara~ Asuza, Yuuki-kun, we never noticed you two were there." she stated.

Ritsu then noticed Flash and his boys, "By the way, who are they?'' she asked.

"Hai! These boys want to join our club." Azusa replied as she walks towards them.

As Azusa talks to Ritsu and Tsumugi, Flash let's out a smile, "I got a feeling that we're going to enjoy every moment in this club. Right guys?" he stated but noticed that his friends didn't replied, "Guys?'' he called put turning around and saw Brawley and Ringo staring at Ritsu and Tsumugi.

"Woah... they're so beautiful...'' Brawley stated in awe as Ringo nodded in agreement.

Yuuki let's out a smirk, "I believe that they agree with you... for a different reason.'' he pointed out as Flash let's out a chuckle.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile on another side of Building Black, we see Ben Tennyson, Rainbow Dash and Rarity making their way towards the Simulation Training Room.

"The Simulation Training Room, it's a Virtual Training Simulation that is Exactly What It Says on the Tin — a training session, or perhaps an exam, set in virtual reality. It can be done by having the participants put on VR helmets or a room can that can produce real-life holograms." Ben explained.

"Woah... that sounds awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed in excitement, "Can't wait to try it for myself!" she said with a fist pump.

"Rainbow Dash! I understand that you want to train here but you should take things slowly, Ben told you before that training here isn't easy as you think." Rarity reminded.

"I know but just thinking about it just get me excited!" Rainbow replied while trying to contain her excitement from exploding.

Ben let's out a chuckle, "Well... I, for one, looks forward on how you'll do with your training." he said, making Rainbow blush. They then arrived in front of the Simulation Training Room when Ben noticed a green light on doorway, "Woah... someone is using the room, I wonder who it is." he mused. The three then enters the room and saw Rook Blonko and Chloe Valens watching the Training Simulation using a Jumbotron, "Hey, Blonko! Hey, Chloe!" Ben called out.

The two turns around, "Hello, Ben. And hello, Miss Rainbow Dash and Miss Rarity.'' Blonko greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?'' Chloe asked.

"Just showing this two around. And since were in this building, I figured that I show these two the Simulation Training Area." Ben explained.

Blonko nodded, "Understood. Rainbow is one of the newest trainees, so it's only optional for her to check out the Simulation Training Area since one day, she'll be using it." he stated.

"Yeah! I can't wait to train in this room! It's so awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed in excitement.

Ben let's out another chuckle, "So... who's currently training, right now?'' he asked.

"Gajeel Redfox, Jennifer and Son Gohan." Chloe replied.

Ben let's out a whistle, "Woah... those are some powerhouses." he commented.

"Would you like to watch?'' Blonko suggested.

Ben nodded, "Sure. I wanna see how much destruction they'll cause in this training." he mused.

Rarity looks at him nervously, "Should I be worried by that statement?'' she asked.

Ben shrugs his shoulders, "Just watch." he replied.

The group of teens then turns their attention at the Jumbotron. Inside the simulation area, we see three individuals, two males and one female to be exact, fighting off a large number of drones in a desolated city.

The first male is a tall, muscular young man with a long, black spiky hair and has red eyes. His face is covered by numerous rounds studs, three above each of his eyes, four around the bridge of his nose and one on his chin. He is currently wearing wears a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, while retaining the pants, and studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands. He also wears a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead. This is Gajeel Redfox.

The second male is also a tall, muscular man with a slicked-back, black spiky hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) gii over a dark-blue muscle shirt tied by a dark-blue sash around his waist, orange pants and dark-blue boots. This is Son Gohan.

The female is a slightly tall with a short, ash-blonde hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue skin tight bodysuit with golden linings, a golf & red cape, red boots and red mask. This is Jennifer.

Gajeel took a deep breath gathering Magic Power in his mouth, "Iron Dragon's... ROAAARR!" the bellowed as he unleashes a gray-colored powerful tornado towards a group of drones, destroying them along with the area that they stood.

Gohan soared through the air while facing air-based drones coming towards him. Gohan then placed both of his hands above his head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. He then thrusts his hands forward, "Masenko!" he yelled before he fire a beam of yellow energy towards his targets, decimating them on the process.

Jennifer charges her left fist with powerful energy before letting out a powerful punch towards a group of drones, blasting the pieces of metals apart.

When the drones were all taken care off, the virtual simulation reverted back to a large spacious empty room with Gajeel, Jennifer and Gohan standing in the middle. The room is also wrecked, by the way.

Gajeel let's out a scoff, "Cheh! For a virtual foes, those drones are hardly even a treat! Those were easy to beat!" he commented in disappointment.

Suddenly a small piece of debris fell on Jennifer, "Yeowch!" she yelped in pain, "Geez... that actually hurts...'' she grumbled as she rubs the top of her head.

Gohan looks around the place and let's out a nervous chuckle, "Woopsies... I think we overdid things again." he stated as he rubs the back of his head.

Back outside the simulation area, Ben was keeping himself from laughing while Blonko and Chloe has blank expression, as for Rarity and Rainbow Dash...

"Ben darling... as much as you find these horrids acts amusing, I for one, finds this tad... too barbaric." Rarity stated with a blank look.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered in excitement.

Ben let's out a chuckle, "At least someone enjoys it as much as I do.'' he stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile on another side of Building Black, we see Edward Elric and Applejack heading towards a certain club room.

"The Mechanics Club is just around the corner." Edward started, "My girlfriend, Winry is a part of it and I'd like you to meet her. Plus, my brother Al is there right now, so I like you to meet him too." he stated.

"So, yer girlfriend is a mechanic, huh?'' Applejack mused, "So, does that means she mostly fixes yer metal arm and leg?'' she asked.

Edward nodded, "She does... sometimes." he replied.

"If ya don't mind me asking, what just happened that made you arm and leg like that?'' Applejack asked.

Edward let's out a sigh, "Let's just say... my brother and I did something we shouldn't have... and we payed for it." he replied. Applejack nodded in understanding and didn't ask any further. The two arrived in front of the club room, Edward opens the folded door upwards before entering, "Sup everyone, I-" he called only to be greeted with a flying wrench hitting him square on the face, "AAAKK!" he yelped in pain before falling down to the floor backwards.

Then a girl dressed in a mechanic's garb marches towards him, "Ed! You went on a mission again without telling me!" she chastised. The girl has a long, blonde hair tied in a long ponytail tied high in the back, and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her usual black tube top and her belly button, a red bandana wrapped around her head and brown sandals. This is Winry Rockbell, Edward's girlfriend.

Edward got up with an angry expression, "Winry! What the fuck?! Do you have to hit me with a wrench?!" he demanded.

Winry got into his face, "That's for not telling me that you went on a mission! I thought I told you that whenever you had a mission that you had to take me along! Someone needs to fix your arm and leg if ever it breaks or you overused it!" she exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary! I came out fine from our mission!" Edward exclaimed back.

"You still could have told me!" Winry chastised.

As the two blondes argues back and forth, Applejack watches them in amusement as she let's out a chuckle, "Well... what a lively relationship they sure have." she commented.

"Sorry about the ruckus." a childish voice said. Applejack turns around to see a tall person whom's entire body is covered with a bluish-silver gunmetal steel armored body. This is Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Edward. "Hi there, I'm Alphonse Elric." he introduced himself.

Applejack shook her head, "Well, howdy! Mah name is Applejack.'' she greeted and introduced herself at the same time. "So yer Ed's younger brother but yer a lot bigger than him.'' she pointed out,

Alphonse rubs the back of his head, "It's a long story.'' he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later the school bell rang and everyone went to their designated classes as we go the room of Class 1. Here we see Gintoki "Ginpachi" Sakata standing in front of his class staring impassively to his students.

"Eh... class, I'd like to introduce to you, a new classmate." Ginpachi lazily announced, "This is... uhh... Fluttershy." he introduced as the said girl meekly looks around, "Eh... would you like to say something about yourself?'' he asked.

Fluttershy looks around nervously and saw Chizuru Tachibana and Sunset Shimmer giving her a reassuring look with the former adding a thumbs-up, "Hello... I'm... Fluttershy...'' she introduced herself in a very soft whisper that no one barely hears.

"Umm... would you repeat that again. We didn't hear you." Ginpachi stated.

"It's Fluttershy...'' Fluttershy repeated in a much more soft whisper.

"SPEAK UP! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Natsu Dragneel shouted from his seat.

"EEP!" Fluttershy squeaked in fear as she quickly hid under Ginpachi's desk, much to his confusion and amusement.

"NATSU!" everyone shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

"What?!" Natsu asked in confusion as Maka Albarn smashes a book at the back side of his head which results to his face meeting his desk.

Chizuru scratches his head, "I'm starting to doubt my suggestion of having Fluttershy in our class." he stated.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "Fluttershy..." she muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at lunchtime, we see Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Pinkie Pie making their way towards a cafe somewhere at the school park.

"So, where are we going?'' Pinkie asked excitedly.

Madoka pointed a finger towards a cafe, "We're going to that cafe over there and meet some friends of ours." she replied with a smile.

"Oh boy! I love meeting new people! I had a lot of new friends from my class and I love to add more people in my friendship network!" Pinkie exclaimed in excitement.

"What kind of network is that?" Sayaka asked indecorously.

The three girls then enters the cafe and saw Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe and Hitomi Shizuki sitting at one table, "Hey girls!" Madoka called getting their attention.

"Sup, girls! Been a while since we saw you." Kyouko stated with a grin.

Mami let's out a giggle, "Come on, Kyouko-chan. Just admit that you missed them.'' she teased.

"Like hell I am!" Kyouko exclaimed.

Hitomi then noticed Pinkie Pie, "Oh! By the way, who is she?'' she asked, "A new friend.'' she said.

Before Madoka nor Sayaka could speak, Pinkie let's out a gasp "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she chanted as she got in front of Kyouko with a huge smile on her face, "Hi! I'm new here! Of course I'm new cause you don't know me and I don't know any of you. What's your name? Where did you come from? Do you like parties? Do you like cake? Do you want to be my friend?!" she bombarded her fellow redhead with many questions in a fast phase.

Kyouko stares at her weirdly before turning to Madoka and Sayaka, "Okay... where did you find these creature?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyouko!" Madoka called out in a scolding tone.

"Kenji has the same question from before.'' Sayaka mused as Hitomi and Mami let's out a giggle.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 615-**

 **Canterlot City, Crystal Prep High**

Meanwhile back at Canterlot City, we go to a private school called Crystal Prep High. Inside of the room in the school where we see seismograph which then stopped from measuring. Then a lavender hand ripped the results from the machine, and then pinned it on a board. The board had different pictures pinned on it, with red strings that led to a picture of Canterlot High School.

The owner of the hand was a young girl with a pale lavender skin tone, and has violet eyes. She is currently wearing a lab coat over a blue high-collar shirt, purple plaid skirt and dark boots. Her purple hair is tied in a bun by a pencil. This the human Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi for some people.

"No doubt about it, Spike." Twilight said to a puppy whom is cheerfully eating from behind, "There's definitely something's strange going on in that school.'' she pointed out a she tips her glasses as the puppy known as Spike barked loudly in response.

 **And that's the epilogue! And there's Sci-Twi! Hope you enjoyed the epilogue and I hope you all appreciate the last minute appearance of Sci-Twi and Spike the Puppy.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail**

 **Jennifer from Hyper Universe**

 **Son Gohan from the Dragonball series**

 **Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric from Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle and Spike the Puppy from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise**

 **Anyway, I mentioned before back at the Omake Reaction Theatre in Chapter 11 that I'll be doing a trailer that will be showing snippets of various future stories that I had planned. And without further ado, here's the trailer:**

* * *

 **(Play Intro by XX)**

 **The future is now...**

 _Today, I finally got something that had been bothering me off my chest_

Images of snow falling from the dark sky were shown.

 **A Fanfic Series written by someonestupED**

Then we see a short clip of Kenji Kazama, Mana Tatsumiya, Shino "Sinon" Asada, John "Soap" MacTavish and Shane Caxton standing behind a large barricade.

"The moment you back down is the moment you lose." Kenji stated as everyone listens to him.

The next clip shows a teenage boy with reddish-brown hair holding his close to himself, _"There is nowhere to run, is there?''_ he thought.

The next clip shows a young boy with a spiky green hair looking at the screen with a determined look, "So, I won't run away.'' he claimed as the next clip shows a a young girl with red hair holding a large hammer facing a giant monster.

The next clip then shows a young woman with a long, curly blonde hair opening her eyes, "If you insist... then let us fight until the end." she claimed as the next clip shows Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya staring at the screen with a grin.

 **All Worlds Alliance**

The next clip shows Mikoto Misaka flinging a coiner charged with electricity.

The next clip changes to a Black Mecha dodging a powerful blue beam.

The next clip changes to a girl with long red hair dodging a powerful attack.

The next clip changes to Madoka Kaname unleashing a powerful arrow with her bow.

The next clip changes to a purple-haired girl casually dodging an arrow but the arrow struck her fan on the wall.

The next clip changes to girl with a short, purple hair with an eye-patch bringing down a large weapon from the sky.

The next clip changes to Erza Scarlet swinging her sword downwards.

The next clip changes to a light-green mecha charging towards the screen.

The next clip changes to Kenji Kazama bringing out his briefcase machine gun.

The next clip changes to a ninja girl with a purple hair tied in a high ponytail throwing a shuriken ahead.

The next clip changes to Usopp, Red and Charizard jumping to the sides as numerous knives hits the wall they once leaning on.

The next clip shows a man in armor and has spiky blue hair thrusting his spear forward.

The next clip shows a young woman with a chocolate-brown hair wearing an armor dodging a spear attack.

The next clip shows a bullet was fired towards a silver-haired young man in slow motion.

The next clip shows Purple Heart slicing a giant torpedo in half.

The next clip shows Davis Motomiya, Takeru Ooyama, Tomoko Kuroki, Kyoutarou Suga, Taisuke Sawanaga, Yui Goido, Ayumi Takahara and a blonde young man walking forward in slow motion with Taisuke spitting from the far back.

The next clip shows a young man with a short, dark-blue hair with his right hand bursting in blue flames as he glares at the screen.

The next clip shows a young girl with a long blonde hair wearing pink visors, "Here they come." she said with a grin.

The next clip shows Zoro Roronoa glaring at the screen with a sword in his mouth, "This time, I'll cut him to pieces." he exclaimed.

The next clip shows Akane Isshiki throwing her boomerang.

The next clip shows Chizuru Tachibana with his body illuminating with blue light, "The Light of Harmony... we'll be your guide." he said with his hand shot forward.

The next clip shows a demonic-looking Funabori with horns and her body is glowing red, "The Flames of Discord... will burn you to ashes!" she exclaimed with an echoeing demonic voice.

The next clip shows Naruto Uzumaki giving a spine-chilling, piercing glare towards the screen.

 _When was the last time I got scared?_

The next clip shows Reisen Inaba walking forward with her eyes glowing red.

The next clip shows a black & white teddy bear, "You get to choose whose guilty!" it exclaimed as the next clip shows a young man with brown hair glaring at him.

The next clip shows Ryuuko Matoi surrounded by thugs, "Alright, I won't back down if you want to fight me." she claimed with a grin.

The next clip shows a muscular superhero smashing his fist on the ground, creating a massive crater.

The next clip shows Kenji Kazama walking towards the battlefield, "Get ready! Because this shit is about to get heavy!" he exclaimed.

The next clip shows a young girl with a short brown hair wearing a military uniform, "Roger!" she said with a salute.

The next clip shows Soap firing his handgun at the screen.

The next clip shows Mato Kuroi blocking a gunshot with a riot shield protecting Dead Master.

The next clip shows Levi Ackerman swinging through one building to another before swinging down his blade.

The next clip shows Yuuki Konno blocking a sword attack with her blade.

The next clip shows two girl, one with long brown hair and the other is blonde, "Nice, Illya!" the former praised with a fist pump.

The next clip shows a hand snapping it's fingers.

The next clip shows Purple Sister swinging down her weapon.

The next clip shows a dark-skinned girl with brown hair flicking her sword.

The next clip shows Laxus Dreyar charging forward, "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

The next clip shows Yuuki Asaba throwing a punch towards an enemy.

The next clip shows a lightning strike heading towards Monkey D. Luffy.

The next clip shows a giant bird dodging a fire attack.

The next clip shows a young woman with short dark hair dodging an attack from a naked giant.

The next clip shows Minoru Shiraishi and Usopp, "No more funny business!" the former shouted as they fired a bazooka towards the sky.

The next clip shows spaceships from space exploding one by one.

The next clip shows Kuu Fei throwing a kick.

The next clip shows Naruto Uzumaki blocking a kick from an enemy with his elbow.

The next clip shows a blonde young man wearing a black top hat igniting his hands with flames.

The next clip shows Natsu Dragneel punching his fist which then explodes into flames.

The next clip shows a woman with short hair aiming her gun forward.

The next clip shows IF riding a motorcycle with Nepgear behind as the former fires her handgun.

The next clip shows Touma Kamijou swatting an attack with his right hand, dispelling it.

The next clip shows Gary Fullbuster gritting his teeth, "I won't let you get away this time!" he exclaimed.

The next clip shows Chiziru Tachibana with a bloodied face, "Let's settle this.'' he claimed pointing a black blade forward.

The next clip shows Sayaka Miki gripping her sword, "Let's do it then.'' she said.

The next clip shows Usagi Tsukino glowing brightly.

 **A Fanfic Collection featuring hundreds and hundred of characters**

 _If that was enough to beat them... then it spells end for humanity_

The next clips shows Chizuru Tachibana at the back of the dorms while raining. Chizuru has a shock expression as he stares at the bloodied and battered Mato Kuroi whom is leaning against a wall. Behind him was a different version of Black Rock Shooter, "I had to kill her..." BRS spoke, "... to free myself.'' she claimed.

 **All Worlds Alliance**

 **Before... Now... Then... Forever...**

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you all enjoy the trailer and try guessing the miscelleous characters that appeared in the trailer. By the way, I once again thank everyone who read this fic from start to finish. After this... I won't writing the next chapter of AWA Stories. Why? Because I'll be writing another Mission Fic titled All Worlds Alliace Missions - Maken-ki! and it will feature the Loser's Club! That's right! The Loser's Club is making their mission debut, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
